Heir of the Senju
by kumar9900
Summary: after being beaten at the age of 12 years old the sandaime sent Naruto on a training trip with an anbu squad. edit SAKURA SASUKE BASHING. all the chaps have been reposted after editing
1. Chapter 1

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon talk" / "**_**demon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/N: okay this is the start of the editing. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**Konohagakure no Sato**

It was tenth of October. The day the village celebrated the defeat of the most feared demon. The kyuubi no kitsune

Naruto Uzumaki was only 12 years yet here was getting beaten by the same villager's he promised his jiji that he would protect. He didn't do anything wrong when this man came up to him said the hokage wanted to see him, when the boy was about to turn around and follow the man, he suddenly felt darkness claim him. When he woke up he was pinned to a cross with wooden spikes driven through his hands

"Why, why are you doing this to me?" Naruto cried out. Unfortunately his cries only spurred the villager on even more

"You dare ask why? You little bastard! I'll kill you!" cried the man he raised a sword over his head. Naruto looked around trying to find a way out but his teachers at the academy always sent him out for being disruptive so he didn't have any knowledge on how to get out of situations like this. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the energy he felt inside and directed it towards the man in front of him. The wooden spikes shot out of his hands and hit the man in the eyes making him cry out in pain, Naruto's body fell to the ground but he had not stopped channelling the energy so when his hand hit the ground they sprouted plant roots and wrapped around the assailant making him struggle but the vines didn't let go. The man stopped struggling when the roots loosened but regretted it as the roots tightened and this time with more force

Just when the Anbu were going to interfere, the roots started constricting around the man; finally it ended in a shower of blood. The anbu the leader who had gravity defying hair pick up Naruto and took him to the hospital while he sent deer to report to the hokage

**Hokages office**

"Hokage-sama!"

The Sandaime groaned as he looked up wearily. It was ten o'clock, he had just finished all of his paperwork for the day, and he'd expected to be able to go home and snatch a few hours of blessed Icha Icha Paradise before having to return to his desk. Unfortunately, it seemed that Kami had taken a perverse pleasure in denying him holy book.

"Yes? What is-?"

He trailed off as he looked at the doorway. Standing there was an Anbu, face covered by a deer mask. From his build, the Hokage could clearly tell that it was a man, but that was not the only thing he could tell from the man's body. The knuckles clenched so hard they had turned white, the small trembles, the slightly shaking voice, all this spoke a clear message; this man was terrified.

"We - we have a situation regarding U-Uzumaki Naruto."

Dread washed over the Sandaime as he leapt to his feet. "What's happened? Has there been another attack?"

"Yes-"

"How is he?"

"He's in the hospital, being treated for blood loss and exhaustion, but Hokage-sama...His attacker..."

The Sandaime looked at the ANBU sternly; ready to issue an order for the man to spend some quality time with Morino Ibiki. "Who was it?"

"We can't tell...he's dead."

The Sandaime felt no sadness at this, only surprise. "How did he die? Why can't you identify him?"

The ANBU took a deep breath. "Hokage-sama, I think you should see for yourself."

**Death site**

It was horrible. The only way to describe the man was that he was one of Orochimarus experiment's gone wrong. The body was mangled beyond recognition the only way to identify the man was through a blood test and with the medic Nins around it was easy but the roots did not want to let him go.

The hokage looked at the body with distain and orders the anbu to burn his body and remove all evidence of this incident. "_The council must not know about this incident_" thought Sarutobi

"Oh and deer-san please burn the roots and tell Tenzo [Yamato] to meet me in the hospital"

**Hospital**

The Sandaime walked in followed by Inu and Tora

"Hello Naruto, how are you feeling" the Sandaime greeted the boy.

Naruto looked up at him with a hollow smile

"I feel great JIJI. Like every time I get beaten. It feels fantastic to know that you are protecting me"

The Sandaime looked down with shame but before he could utter any words Naruto cut him off

"JIJI I will ask one last time and I know you have lied to me before or just avoided my question. I want to know who my parents are and why the villagers hate me? "

The hokage was about to retort when Naruto said

"You will tell me or I will leave the village. It's up to you now decide whether you will tell me or not"

The Sandaime was in a tight spot should he tell Naruto or risk him leaving Konohagakure no Sato.

Sighing, he decided to do what was right

"Naruto what I'm about to tell you will not leave this room. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded quickly

The hokage did some hand seals and slammed his palm onto the wall of the hospital room.

"_**Sealing Jutsu: vault of secrets" **_the sound of a steel door closing and locking was heard before the hokage continued

"Now Naruto you have to understand that these are highly classified secrets no one knows them apart from me and Jiraiya one my students. Firstly the issue of the villagers hating you is because of the Kyuubi no kitsune. It is sealed inside of you because you were born on that day as for why you were chosen out of the other children is because the Yondaime was a noble person and could not ask anyone else to give up their child. Your father's full name was Minato Namikaze The Yellow Flash as for your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki The Red Hot Blooded Habanero. You heritage was not revealed to you because of your own safety. The village could not go through another war with Iwagakure or Kumogakure. Please Naruto I beg you don't hate the villagers they are ignorant and don't know the difference between a container and its prisoner" the Sandaime was now on his knees bowing his head down.

"Fine I will do as you say after all I am the son of the yellow flash but I have a few more questions and I want to lay down some conditions for me to stay _**LOYAL**_ to you and only you" Naruto stated with emphasis on the word loyal. The hokage nodded furiously

"Okay my first question is what did I do to make those roots grow out of the floor?"

"Naruto that was the Shodiames bloodline unique to only him it is called the Mokuton or Wood Style. It is said that he used his bloodline to create the forest that now surrounds Konohagakure no Sato"

"How do I have it?"

"I currently don't know but my theory is that the Uzumaki's and the Senju's were closely related it is possible that the relationship between a Senju and an Uzumaki occurred so the wood style was passed on"

"Okay my last question is can anyone teach me how to use this bloodline or any instructions that were left behind in case this bloodline had shown up again"

"well this is the reason Inu and Tora are here I've decided that their anbu squad will take you for 3 years and trained to be a ninja and all arts in including kenjutsu and the basic theory of the ninja academy. My student Jiraiya will teach you fuinjutsu and anything else he considers that will be valuable"

"Okay my first condition is that I want to be moved into a new house my old one has been broken into and robbed many times, I want this one to be protected from intruders. My second condition is that I want to reveal to my heritage to anyone I trust. My third and final condition is that if I come back from training and I'm attacked again I will not hesitate to harm the person be it a civilian or ninja and leave the village without any obligations that bring me back or relate me to this village"

"Alright I will agree to those conditions you will be leaving in 2 weeks in this time space you will be escorted around by one of my personal guards called Neko"

**TIMESKIP: 2 WEEKS LATER**

The Chunins at the west gate woke up feeling someone using _**Shushin**_ to arrive.

"Good to see you awake Izumo-san and Koketsu-san" Tora said with sarcasm

The two Chunins turned to see an anbu squad standing there.

Suddenly the hokage arrived with Naruto. Over the week Naruto had gotten a new set of clothes consisting of a blue sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants. The Sandaime started introductions

"Alright Naruto these are the people who will be teaching you for the next 3 years. Tora here is the only other person in the village that can use Wood Style aside from you. Inu is our Ninjutsu specialist and has learned over a thousand Justu's. Neko is our Kenjutsu and Genjutsu specialist and finally Turtle is our Taijutsu specialist and Survival specialist. Jiraiya will join you halfway through you training trip. Now Naruto I want you to behave for these people they are giving up their personal time for you my boy, listen to what they say and follow their orders. Is that understood?"

"Hai jiji I will see you in three years" Naruto gave the hokage a quick hug and walked towards the anbu squad.

"Take care of him you four" the hokage said sternly before using _**Shushin **_to go back to his office and start working on his paperwork.

Tora picked Naruto up and put him on his back. Inu turned to the squad and nodded. The squad disappeared from view.

**Finish chap 1**

Okay not much changed from the original but let's see what you guys think


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon talk" / "**_**demon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/n: just so you know this is my first time writing a fanfic. P.s I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**KONOHA'S FOREST **

Four figures travelling at high speeds through the trees, anybody watching would only see black blurs. After a while the figures dropped down to walk at a normal pace to approach the clearing. The person at the front is wearing an Inu mask, gravity defying silver hair nodded at Tora who set Naruto down and started doing some hand seals

_**Wood style: Four-Pillar House Technique**_

As soon as Tora said those words the ground fell apart to give way to the wooden pillars as the process went on the house formed into a house you would see in a civilian part of town. The front of the house had the leaf insignia. The front of the house had small platform just above the ground surrounded by a fence, traditional Japanese sliding door. Leading inside everything was made up of wood; the house had the basic need a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and 5 bedrooms. The squad moved into the living room and sat down after everyone was settled down. Inu started introducing himself and took off his mask, the only way to describe his expression is bored

"Alright my name is Kakashi. My likes are my Icha-Icha books and training. My dislikes are something you wouldn't understand. My hobbies are training and reading my Icha-Icha books as for my dreams I don't think you are the suitable age to know that."

Now this kind of introduction would have been normal if it had not been for the multiple bouts of perverse giggling and lazy tone of voice. Naruto looked at the man as if he was losing his mind when suddenly a question popped into head.

"What's Icha-Icha?" now Kakashi being ignorant of the killing intent directed at him by the lone female member decided to describe it to Naruto

"Okay Naruto. When a guy and a girl love each a lot they decide to have fun-"

At this point Neko decided that she should knock Kakashi out so that Naruto does not get any ideas or becomes a mini Kakashi and starts reading those little orange books. While this event occurred the rest of the squad had massive sweat drops at the back of their heads. Back with Neko who looked like a mini Shinganami her tanato representing the death god's knife and Kakashi who is now a twitching mess on the floor, at this point Naruto thought it would be best to stay on the woman's good side.

Tora stood up next

"Okay now that Kakashi-sempai is done with his giggling I will continue my name is Yamato. my likes are bonsai trees and training. My dislikes are people who are arrogant and people who make jokes about my Wood style jutsu. My hobbies are taking care of my garden and training. My dream is to become an Anbu captain."

Naruto thought this man was okay but seemed to have an obsession with trees and wood. Next is turtle

"My name is Might Gai my likes are my youthful friends and training to be youthful. My dislikes are unyouthful people whose flames of youth have dimmed. My hobbies are spending time with my youthful friends and doing youthful training. My dream is to pass on my flames of youth to the next generation"

Naruto shivered every time this man said "youthful" and was even more freaked out when the man took his mask of to reveal 2 caterpillars on his face. So Naruto did the one thing that came to mind he screamed

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"What's wrong Naruto my youthful student?"

"Ano, Gai-san you have something on your face."

"What is it?"

"It's those freaky things on top of your eyes"

When Gai finally caught on to what Naruto was saying and replied

"That is a very unyouthful comment Naruto-san" Naruto shivered again

As this conversation between Naruto and Gai went on Neko and Yamato seem to get very big sweat drops at the back of their heads, while Kakashi was trying not to laugh out loud.

Finally when everything returned to normal Neko stood up and started her introduction

"My name is Yugao. My likes are spending time with my friends and kenjutsu. My dislikes are arrogant people and perverts. My hobbies are eating dango and practicing kenjutsu. My dream is to become Konoha's kenjutsu mistress."

Naruto decided that this woman was perhaps the only normal person on the squad.

Finally Naruto decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto my likes are ramen and people who don't hate me. My dislikes are the Uchiha clan except for Itachi and people who hate me. My hobbies are playing pranks on people who are mean to me and finding new ways to prank people. My dream is to become a great shinobi like my dad and JIJI" all of the Shinobi smiled knowing if anyone could accomplish this it would be Naruto.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Alright Naruto now we as your instructor's would like to know what type of a ninja you want to be?" Kakashi asked

"I really don't know. What kind of ninja are there?" Naruto asked with confusion

"Okay well take me for an example I rely heavily on Ninjutsu which means I use techniques like a fireball or a water dragon. Gai uses taijutsu a lot so he uses his physical conditioning to harm an opponent. Yamato is both a Ninjutsu and taijutsu user but his speciality is stealth and infiltration so he has to be very quiet and finally Yugao uses chakra attacks formed by her sword and uses a kenjutsu style which will help her defeat her opponent using either speed or strength she also uses illusions to make her opponent confused."

"Well I was thinking if I could be specialised in all those things" Naruto replied

Kakashi was baffled for a few second before responding "okay well ill see if we can do this in a year and six months but it seems to be a stretch"

Apparently Kakashi's serious demeanour didn't seem to last very long, suddenly a dark aura surrounded him and he said in a deep voice "let the tort- I mean training begin"

**Time skip 8th of October**

**(Around about a year cause they left 2 weeks after his birthday) **

Over the time he spent with the squad he became more familiar with them even gave them honorifics that someone would use in a family. He started calling Yugao Nee-Chan, he called Kakashi Aniki, he called Gai Oji (means uncle) and he called Yamato nii-san.

Naruto was still the smallest out of the group at 157 cm tall but he was still tall for a 13 year old kid, it was kind of a wonder what proper food could do and the physical training that Gai had him do helped him a lot building up his stature.

His chakra reserves were high Anbu to low Sannin. His Ninjutsu was rated around high Chunin.

His chakra control was high Chunin. His kenjutsu was already around Yugao's level which was saying a lot for his skill since Yugao could match one of the 7 swordsman of mist.

His Genjutsu was still low Genin, he just could not fine tune his control to do Genjutsu although he can still dispel most Genjutsu that are used on him and only knows one Genjutsu which is called _**Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu **_but instead of just blocking the sight of a person it blocks out the other senses like touch, smell, hearing and chakra sensing.

His fuinjutsu is high Chunin because Kakashi didn't know much on the subject. He even remarked that Naruto had surpassed him when he made personalised tags that store chakra attacks in them and launch only when an enemy passed the sensor seals.

His taijutsu was low jounin which is speaking very highly of him since his healing factor kicked in whenever a muscle was torn; it was rebuilt in mere second this made wearing weights very advantageous since he could have 15 X his own weight on his body and still walk normally after 10 minutes. Of course this did not deter Gai at all so he had Naruto use boulder to weigh him down. _"Crazy freaking spandex slavedriver"_ Naruto thought bitterly

His Mokuton jutsu were coming along nice but so far he only had _**Wood Style: Transformation**_, _**Wood Style: Wood Clone**_, _**Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu,**_ _**Wood Style: Tree Binding**_ and_** Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison. **_Yamato said it is good progress because wood style is very hard to control.

**10TH OF OCTOBER NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY**

A wave of dread washed over Naruto as today was his birthday so he used his limited knowledge to put seal tags in his room and stop anyone coming into his room; he did some hand seals and called out

_**Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu**_

He slammed his palm on to the floor as soon as his palm touched the floor wood sprouted at an alarming rate before creating a barrier around him and encompassing him and his bed in darkness, at this point he just sat on the bed thinking that the day might finish without the others noticing him.

That was proven wrong when his whole room was disassembled. He knew it was Yamato's doing because he was the one that made the house the only thing that separated them now was the four pillar prison so Naruto just sat there hopelessly staring into the darkness hoping it would help him escape the world of pain he was about to experience. All those hopes were dashed when Yamato pushed his chakra into the prison and dispelled it Naruto closed his eyes ready to feel pain but was surprised when he was embraced by the only female member softly speaking

"Otouto Don't worry no one's going to hurt you" Yugao

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi with a party hat on his head and a box wrapped in a paper with pictures of dogs on them standing next to him was Gai who was grinning like an idiot had the same thing except the wrapping paper was coloured green.

Yamato stood there with a scroll in his hand and a small smile on his face. Yugao had put her package on the floor it was very long with shining sliver wrapping paper but there were 2 people he had not expected. The first person was his jiji he had 2 scrolls in his hands but Naruto didn't recognise the last person.

He had large white hair shaped like a mane a headband with the kanji for "oil" on it; He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a scroll on his back. He had grin on his face and was holding a package with pictures of toads on it.

All in all Naruto never felt happier, he finally knew how it felt to have a family.

After Yamato reformed the room they all left and started getting comfortable in the living room. There was silence, it was kind of awkward. Finally Naruto broke the silence

"Ne jiji who is this person?" Naruto asked confused by the tall man's presence

"Naruto this is Jiraiya he is my student and was your father's sensei now he will be your fuinjutsu teacher and he will teach you your father's jutsu except for the flying thunder god jutsu" Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by Kakashi

"Now Naruto save your questions for later and open your presents" Kakashi said in his irritatingly lazy tone of voice

"Hai, Hai Aniki geez have some patience"

"At the pace you're walking there I'll be a bag of bones"

Naruto went over to the presents he found the one Gai was holding. He shivered if this was a green spandex suit he would burn it and say it was a training accident. He finally gained his senses and opened it only to gasp at the contents. It was nunchakus with ornate golden handles spiked chain connecting them together with a kanji for _**GOLDEN STORM **_on the end of each handle. It was simple but deadly when used in battle; Naruto just thought it was cool.

"Naruto for the next six months I will teach you how to handle those in battle"

"Arigato oji" Naruto said with his voice laced with happiness

"You're welcome my Youthful student" Gai said with his million watt smile, Naruto shivered he still hadn't gotten used to the word 'Youthful'

Naruto next picked up Yugao's present it was long but thin, he opened it was a katana it looked simple a long flat blade with a ceramic handle but the ceramic was reinforced with seals that constantly push chakra into the handle. The seals were concealed by a green dragon engraved into the handle.

"Push some chakra into it otouto" Yugao instructed

Naruto did as she told him the blade glowed green and started extending it shaped itself into a large scalpel shape; before stopping it was now about as big as Naruto. Despite its size it was very light weight.

After he retracted his chakra it went back to its normal size. He gave Yugao a quick hug and moved on to Kakashi's present it was a square object and looked awful lot like a book. Kakashi and the other started sweating as Yugao glared at the silver haired man, Yugao thought that Kakashi had given Naruto his Icha-Icha book. Everyone was relieved when it was discovered to be a book of sealing by the fourth hokage.

"Thanks Aniki"

"No problem little guy" Kakashi replied. Naruto huffed and looked at him annoyed but smiled and moved on.

The next present was from Yamato it was in a scroll. He opened the scroll and pushed some chakra into the seal. In a puff of smoke appeared a small bonsai plant.

"You'll have to take care of that on its very rare; I had gotten the seedling from the land of tea"

Next was the Sandaime's present there were 2 scrolls one had was very large with a picture of a primate on it. Seeing Naruto's confusion the Sandaime decided to elaborate

"Naruto that is the summoning scroll for the monkeys since my son Asuma didn't want to sign it and my grandson Konohamaru is too young to sign it so I want you to sign it, in case I don't make it to the age where konohamaru can sign it I want you to give it to him. I am entrusting you to my family heritage"

Naruto got tears in his eyes at this admittance because the Sandaime would give him something so valuable. Moving on to the next scroll he focused some chakra into the seal in a puff of smoke there was a bo-staff in his hands it was a simple metal staff nothing out of the ordinary. The Sandaime decided to explain to Naruto why the staff is so simple

"Naruto I know you have mediocre knowledge of seals so I want you to experiment with this staff and see if you can do anything to enhance its strength or make it something out of the ordinary. The monkey's will teach you how to wield the staff proficiently"

Naruto nodded happy with the presents he was getting.

Next Jiraiya stepped up and pulled the large scroll of his back

"Naruto It was one of your father's last wishes that I train you. I will be back in next 6 six months and you will officially be my apprentice training to be the next toad sage. I will also teach you your father's first technique he ever made the _**Rasengan**_ and I will be teaching you to become a seals master. But for now I want you to sign the toad contract. This is a very big honour since no person has ever been signed onto 2 contracts. Me and Sarutobi sensei have talked to our summons and they will test you to see if you are worthy of summoning them. If you learn the rasengan and study all the seals I show you in a year we will spend the next 6 months training you on Senjutsu"

Jiraiya explained what Naruto had to do and signed both the toad and monkey contract.

"Well now that the presents are opened let's eat the cake"

After a while the Sandaime stated he needed to leave and Jiraiya said that he has to go and manage his spy network.

**Time skip 6 months **

"Okay Naruto today I'm going to show you how to summon here are the seals" Kakashi started

_**BOAR → DOG → BIRD → MONKEY → RAM **_

_**Summoning jutsu**_

"Okay Naruto I want you to do the same put as much chakra in it as you can to summon the boss also think about which animal you will summon"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei"

_**Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram**_

_**Summoning jutsu**_

There was a large puff of smoke. The smoke quickly cleared to show the hulking form of the Monkey. It's body and tail is covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He had long white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wore a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless, kimono shirt with white, fur trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a sash.

"Hiruzen why have you summoned me?" the monkey's voice was deep

"Sorry but mistaken sir I summoned you" Naruto replied

"So you are the son of the yellow flash" Enma stated

"Yes sir, my name is Naruto"

"I am the boss summon of monkey contract. My name is Enma"

"Well go on and summon the boss toad then get this test over with"

_**Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram**_

_**Summoning jutsu**_

This time the smoke was bigger the figure was larger and wider

Finally the smoke cleared to reveal the giant form of Gamabunta. He is coloured a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he had a scar. He is wearing a large blue vest, and carries a massive blade at his hip.

"Okay gaki, so you're the new summoner alright you have to stay on top my head for the whole day"

"Does it matter how I do it?" Naruto asked curious

"Not really" Bunta replied confused by the question

Naruto created a _**Kagebunshin. **_He had the clone stay on the ground while he jumped on to Bunta's head. As soon as Naruto's feet touched bunta's head his clone started hand seals and finally called out

_**Earth style: swamp of the underworld**_

The clone slammed its palm on to the floor close to where Gamabunta stood suddenly the earth started turning murky and gamabunta started sinking into the swamp. The clone stopped pushing chakra into the swamp when gamabunta was in the mud just under his shoulders. Kakashi and Enma sweat dropped at the scene. Finally at the end of the day Naruto let Gamabunta out of the swamp. Gamabunta begrudgingly admitted that Naruto had completed the challenge.

When he turned to face Kakashi and Enma only to sweat drop at the scene of Kakashi trying to get his orange book back from the primate who was reading it with enthusiasm while holding Kakashi back with a hand.

Naruto coughed to get their attention only for them to ignore him. Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead. Doing some hand seals he slammed his palm on the floor

_**Wood style: tree binding**_

Both the Anbu and the primate seem to snap out of it when Naruto restrained them.

Naruto turned to Enma questioningly. Enma only seemed to get confused until Naruto decided to elaborate

"So um are you going to test me?"

"Uh well he-he you already passed my test when you trapped Gamabunta in the swamp" replied Enma

Queue massive sweat drop. Enma quickly de-summoned himself along with Kakashi's Icha-Icha book, leaving a blubbering Kakashi on the floor. Naruto started to look nervous because of how much Kakashi was crying but was relieved when Kakashi stood and suddenly brought out another copy of the book.

**2 weeks later**

"Okay Naruto today Jiraiya-sama will be coming to take you on as his apprentice" Kakashi said. Although it had been a while since Kakashi had his Icha-Icha stolen he still hadn't gotten over what had happened. Everyone was nervous because they could always hear Kakashi muttering about "evil monkeys stealing his precious Icha-Icha" but when they asked him about it he would go back to his lazy personality and say "hmm you say something?" which seem to energise Gai and have him running Naruto into the ground when he was training then Naruto comes back in and glares at him then goes to sleep. This routine ran for every day, until today when he was informed that Jiraiya will pick him up.

Naruto was excited because this was the first time in a year and half that he would be moving outside the fire countries border. Naruto was brought out of his musings when a large puff of smoke appeared when it cleared it showed the same man who had visited him on his birthday but he had forgotten his name

"Ne, mister what was your name" Jiraiya face planted but got back up and summoned a toad with a large grin on his face he started his introduction.

"It's been said that I'm the toad Sennin and that's not all. In the north, in the south, east and west... the legendary three ninja's white haired toad-summoning-child. The handsome man that can silence a crying child. He's Jiraiya-sama, that's me!" Naruto never even heard the end of the intro; he looked up at the man and said

"Are you sure that the baby wasn't petrified from looking at you" Naruto tilted his head to the side seemingly making him look innocent. Jiraiya sweat dropped as he saw the Anbu members on the ground laughing their hearts out. Jiraiya grumbled about disrespectful disciple's and turned away from them sulking finally after regaining his dignity or whatever is left of it he stood up and said

"Come on Gaki, we have to get going otherwise we will lose my contact" Jiraiya turned away and tried to walk off only to be caught by the collar by Yugao who took him behind a tree. All the males winced in sympathy when they heard the girlish screams of the sannin finally Yugao dragged the sannin back by his hair and dropped him on to the floor. Naruto looked at the twitching mess that is supposed to be his teacher for the next year and a half and nudged him with his foot. Jiraiya quickly got up and repeated his orders to Naruto. When Naruto had finally left the demeanour of everyone changed even Gai was acting serious.

"So how good is he?" Jiraiya said

"He's done well he's almost low jounin in Ninjutsu, his kenjutsu is top because of his shadow clones helping him. Gai believes that his Taijutsu is high Jounin, he has never had a talent for Genjutsu so it low Chunin since he can cast one and dispel all others. His fuinjutsu is high Chunin since he started to learn from the book I gave him but that was a 3rd volume book so it could never get him above that. His wood style is progressing very well he has all of Tenzo's techniques down now all he has to do is make his own technique. His chakra natures are Earth, water and wind. All together I would put him at special jounin" Just as Kakashi ended Naruto came back in with a sealing scroll, Jiraiya grinned at Naruto and said

"Come on Gaki, we are going to be travelling so the scroll is a good idea" Jiraiya waved at the Anbu Squad along with Naruto before vanishing in to the darkness of the forest.

**TIME SKIP 1 year **

Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke

"Yo Naruto you ready to get going" Jiraiya asked

"Yeah yea calm down Ero-sennin, I'm coming. Don't get riled up just because you can't to go to the hot springs" replied Naruto

"God-dammit brat stop calling me that and you're being a hypocrite since most of the times I see you there merging into the fence using your bloodline" Jiraiya replied agitated that he couldn't get the brat to respect him and that the bloodline gave the boy such an advantage. Jiraiya smirked

"And I think you got caught last time as well"

*Flash back*

Jiraiya sat near the fence giggling like a school girl, Naruto at first got irritated but could careless since he was about to merge himself into the fence. He had done it a lot of times since Jiraiya had literally thrown him into the women side of the hot springs when learning about the bird and bees. Naruto focused on merging in to the bamboo and then blending into it not standing out too much. Once he had merged fully into the fence he opened his eyes to the world of nude women, although he hated to admit it he had started reading Jiraiya's books and they were good. Naruto looked around and started to get a slight nose bleed but concealed it quickly.

Naruto heard the noise of water dripping and saw that a woman with black hair had just stepped out of the water; Naruto gaped as he saw the woman. She is a goddess, plump breast that jiggled with every step, a firm looking rear and legs that seemed to go on forever, shaved crotch with pink lips the looked very inviting to him. He was broken out of his musing when he heard a whistling nose getting closer to him. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the Kunai heading straight for his family jewels Naruto shifted to the left side of the fence so that it would pass harmlessly. The woman narrowed her eyes at the fence and put her hand in the seal to dispel a Genjutsu.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya his invisibility Genjutsu dispelled, even worse for him he was sitting comfortably on the side of the women's hot springs. Fortunately for Naruto all the women seemed so caught up in beating Jiraiya to death so he to get out of the fence but didn't take into account that the woman who threw a kunai would be a sensor as well. The woman turned her head sensing chakra being used; she saw a blonde melting out of the fence and narrowed her eyes again this time leaking KI. Naruto looked behind him to see if anyone had noticed and let out a sigh when there was no one looking at him but he hadn't taken into account that the woman would be right in front of him.

Naruto turned his head but his head was trapped in something he moved his hand up to try to remove the object out of his face. Naruto grasped the objects and tried moving back but the first thing he noticed was that the objects were round and very mushy and when he squeezed them he heard a moan. Naruto paled at a rapid rate as he realized that the objects were breasts and the moan he heard was coming out of a woman's mouth. Naruto moved back being very careful about how slowly he let his hands drop and saw the red face of the same woman that had dispelled Jiraiya's Genjutsu.

The woman came rushing at Naruto who was petrified beyond belief just as the woman was 3 meters away Naruto regained his bearings and thanked the gods that he had left his weights off, he started running leading her into the forest hopefully leaving her confused. What Naruto didn't expect was that his speed would be too much to handle, Naruto tried to slow down but tripped over a tree branch. Naruto landed on the ground face down and groaned. The woman stalked towards him and started to perform hand seals. Naruto mouth opened in a silent scream the woman smirked and as if to complete her ritual she reared her leg back and kicked him in the crotch, Naruto squealed in pain and horror as the kick had broken the Genjutsu. The woman walked away satisfied with a job well done but if she had stayed any longer she would have seen the Naruto on the floor melt and the original come out of a tree trunk. Naruto winced in sympathy for the mud-clone but was thankful that their memories didn't come back to him.

Naruto arrived back at the hot springs and collected his stuff and Jiraiya's and went straight to the police station to bail Jiraiya out. Naruto knew he was in there since it became a routine for him. After getting his Sensei identified and bailed out he sighed in relief.

"Gaki I wouldn't be relaxing right now that woman that went after you is from Konoha. A Chunin level Ninja but the most powerful Genjutsu user in the whole village. I'd been on a look out if I was especially when you get back to the village. Although she is pretty good looking" Jiraiya grinned at him. Naruto looked curious before asking

"So, what her name?" Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows at Naruto giggling perversely. Then in a fake concerned voice said

"My little apprentice is growing up!" Jiraiya sniffled a bit before returning to his giggling, Naruto got irritated and asked again

"Seriously though who is she?" Naruto's eyes widened as Jiraiya pulled out an old scrap book. He knew what that is, it is the encyclopaedia of every woman that Jiraiya has peeked on but its detailed right down to the number of guys that the girls have even dated and for how long.

"Her name is Kurenai Yuhi. She's around 17 or 18 years old. She got a pretty good mission record but she's known as Konoha's ice queen for tuning down guys left and right, says here that she's even turned down Asuma Sarutobi the 3rd hokage's son. You got no chance kid she would murder you if she remembers you from this incident" Jiraiya grinned at him while Naruto looked very pale.

*flashback end*

"Right let's see if you actually learned anything, now summon Fukasaku-sama and get us into Mount Myōboku" Jiraiya ordered Naruto. Naruto instead of retorting just did as Jiraiya asked.

_**Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram**_

_**Summoning jutsu**_

Out of the smoke stepped out an old toad. Fukasaku is a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a Mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He is wearing a cape and carries a cane with him.

"Okay Jiraiya-chan what da ya want now?" the old toad asked

"I need you to summon me and my apprentice to Mount Myōboku for the sage mode training." Jiraiya replied

"Are ya sure about that he looks a bit young for that kind of training." Fukasaku was a bit sceptical about the boy.

"He's trained with konoha's best ninja's for a year and a half"

"Alright kiddo if you say so, get ready and hold on to my shoulder" Fukasaku started doing some hand seals

_**Reverse summoning jutsu**_

Suddenly Jiraiya and Naruto were surrounded by plants and trees taller themselves, Jiraiya turned to Naruto

"Okay Naruto you will stay here for the last 6 six months of your training trip learning from the toads and you have the rasengan to complete. When your time is up I will come back and we go to the village and assessed to see what rank you should get"

**Chapter 2 end **

Alright chapter 2 is done. Added some new stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon talk" / "**_**demon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/N: JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC. P.S I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

P.S FUKASAKU ALWAYS CALLS EVERY HUMAN WITH A CHAN AT THE END OF THEIR NAME BECAUSE OF THEM BEING YOUNGER THAN HIM

**Mount Myōboku**

Over the next six months Naruto changed a lot. He grew to be as tall as Jiraiya; his hair had grown to use Jiraiya's hair Justu's but it was tied into a pony tail. He had finished the rasengan, Surpassed Jiraiya in making seals, learned one of his father's signature Justu's in a week. Jiraiya said that his rapid growth was due to the kyuubi chakra being purified by the wood style bloodline and speeding up his healing rate by 50%, it was stated as a fact that he could re grow limbs.

"Naruto-Chan you have come a long way you have surpassed every human in history to attempt at gathering nature chakra and we as your summons accept you as the new toad sage" Naruto felt proud of himself but could not help but think what his parents would say would they be proud or would they be disappointed.

"Arigato Fukasaku sensei" Naruto replied a bit sad

"What's on your mind naruto-Chan?"

"I can't help but think uh well. Uhh you what never mind" Naruto trailed off

Just as fukasaku was about to say something Getora appeared with Jiraiya

"Hey Kiddo how ya doin?"

"But no time for discussion we have to get to Konoha" Jiraiya said quickly

"what's with the rush?"Naruto asked

"no rush i just want to finish my research"

"Yeah, yeah Ero-sennin" Naruto replied a bit annoyed

"Stop calling me that brat" Jiraiya scowled at him apparently he had his mother's annoying personality. "Well at least he isn't running around in an orange jumpsuit yelling at everyone that 'I'm going to be hokage believe it!' sigh" Jiraiya snorted in amusement at that.

"Alright are you ready" Naruto nodded. Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared

**Konoha forest outskirts**

As Naruto and Jiraiya were travelling something appeared in a puff of smoke on Jiraiya's shoulder. It was a messenger toad with a scroll in it hand. As soon as Jiraiya took the scroll the toad dispelled. As soon as he finished reading the scroll. He looked at Naruto with a grim expression and said

"Naruto something important has come up, I will give you a map to follow and remember walk when you approach the guards or they will see you as a threat. Got it?"

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya shunshined away, leaving Naruto with a map and his entry papers. Naruto just shrugged and activated his sage mode to move through the forest faster.

**2 hours later**

When Naruto arrived at the village gates the Chunins took a defensive stance but relaxed when Naruto showed his entry papers

Once Naruto came through the village doors the deer ANBU appeared and told Naruto the Hokage wished to speak with him. He was led towards the Hokage tower.

When they arrived the ANBU went in to the Hokage's office to announce his arrival.

With a command to come in from the Hokage, Naruto entered.

Naruto smiled seeing the face of the old man he had not seen in 2 years.

"Ne JIJI how have you been?" Naruto replied cheerfully

Sarutobi was outraged at the boy's behaviour "young man I don't care who you think you are but you are now in my village. I am the leader and you will show me respect"

"So you already forgot me eh? You only saw me 2 years ago. So tell me hokage-sama how many blondes do you know with 3 whisker marks on their cheeks and a very cheeky attitude" Naruto stated

Finally it dawned on him "Naruto, my boy is that really you? My word how did you manage to grow so quickly in such a short amount of time? What happened?" The Hokage sputtered out. He listened to Naruto as he explained what happened on the training trip. He also told Naruto about wanting him to enter the academy under the guise of a younger form to be able to keep to himself hidden using seals and gather info on the teaching methods of the academy and how to new batch of genin's will turn out.

"okay well i will give you the rank of a Chunin you will stay on your team until the Chunin exams. I know you would be a help to whatever team your placed on. You will begin the academy in a week's time. I suggest you go ahead and activate your Genjutsu seal to give people a chance to get used to you being around town also I kept a new house ready for when you returned.'' The Sandaime Hokage handed him a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Thanks JIJI that means a lot to me. I think I better head home and get things set up. I feel like making a special appearance at Ichiraku for a little ramen.''

"It is good to see you again after all these years Naruto.'' He said as he dismissed Naruto.

As Naruto walked through the streets he was trying to get used to his miniature form. He was now 1.4 m with the appearance of a twelve or thirteen year old. He still had his long blond hair in a ponytail and still had a slightly athletic figure. He wore a white tight fitting t-shirt under a black vest to go along with his black cargo pants.

It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive to his new apartment. Creating some clones he gave them orders to fix up the place and stored away his items before heading to his favourite restaurant.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"What can I get for you today sir?'' the young woman asked with a charming smile.

''Well Ayame-neechan, I'd love to start off with six miso ramen please. It's been too long since I've had any of your father's wonderful cooking." said Naruto happily.

Naruto's familiar tone caused Ayame to take a second look at him and when she recognized who he was she immediately called for her father.

"Father come out here you're never going to believe who's here!" Ayame called to her father.

"Who is it Ayame? I was busy cleaning up back there." said Teuchi as he walked out of the kitchen.

Upon recognizing the boy form the old man smiled.

"Well if it isn't my best customer Naruto. How have you been?''

"I've been good. Life has been treating me fairly well but it's nice to be back in a familiar place. Anyway I was just ordering six miso ramen from Ayame-neechan here before she called you out here.''

"Right, I'll get those on them right away. In fact I'll even make the first one on the house." said the old man heading back into the kitchen.

Naruto spent his time eating and talking to Ayame as he tried to not go into detail about his training trip. When he was finished Naruto said good bye and paid his bill before heading home to get some rest.

Over the course of the week word had gotten around that the demon container was back and Naruto had to put up with their glares and mutterings of demon once again. However now it no longer bothered him what people thought since he had come to realize he could only be himself and if that was not enough for people then it was their loss.

Something different from before though was that he had unintentionally begun to collect a steadily growing group of fan girls from the village.

**Time skip first day of ninja academy**

When the day finally came for him to start at the academy Naruto opted to wear just his t-shirt and cargo pants in order to look more like a civilian. Naruto arrived early in the class room and found he was the only one there yet. Deciding to take a seat he waited for the others to show up. When the children began to file in he noted a few individuals who caught his eye.

The first to enter was a boy he recognized by the name of Shino of the Aburame clan. He seemed very much like the quiet type and just sat down. The next to enter was a girl with dark indigo hair that Naruto recognized as the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata. She was also appeared to be a quiet one, but when she met Naruto's eyes she quickly looked away blushing and sat down.

'Just great another fan girl for me. I can't wait to get out of this disguise, maybe then all these girls will stop looking at me like this.'

The next three to enter were a group of boys Naruto recognized as Kiba of the Inuzuka, Shikamaru of the Nara, and Chouji of the Akimichi. Naruto's first impression was Kiba was a horn-dog, Chouji loved food, and Shikamaru was lazy. The last three to enter that caught his eye was a boy and two girls who seemed to be fighting over him.

'Looks like I'm not the only one with fan girls.' Naruto thought in amusement.

Naruto recognized the boy as Sasuke, one of the last Uchihas. To Naruto the boy seemed to have a cloud of emoness around him. Naruto began to wonder if the boy was homosexual as he didn't seem to pay attention to the affection of the girls around him.

Anyways the other two girls he recognized by the names of Sakura and Ino of the Yamanaka. They were both now fighting to sit next to Sasuke with the one named Sakura eventually winning. Upon being defeated, Ino noticed Naruto and to his horror she promptly forgot about the brooding Uchiha and ran to sit next to him. She just sat there looking dreamy eyed at him.

'God damn it, how many more fan girls am I going to get?'

Naruto glanced over at the Uchiha only to see the boy smirking at him.

'Damn you Uchiha, why can't you keep you fan girls to yourself. You just have to pawn them off on me don't ya?' thought Naruto bitterly

The class finally began when the teacher, a man named Iruka, showed up. They spent the first day just sitting while they listened to one big lecture about chakra and what it was. Naruto was so bored that he took a page out of Shikamaru's book and took a nap. Iruka woke him up once and asked him to answer the question he just asked, but was surprised when Naruto answered it correctly after only having to repeat the question. Naruto just went back to sleep afterwards.

**Time skip end of the academy**

**(I know might be too far but I want to speed up to make the pairing. Note Naruto now looks like a seventeen year old)**

Naruto was about to go mad because of his fan girls when the final day came for the practical exam. When it was finally his turn to perform a simple Bushin for his practical he ended up going overboard creating enough versions of himself to fill the entire room. Needless to say Naruto passed with the title of rookie of the year. After Naruto received his head band he decided to where it as a belt instead of on his head.

Once all the exams were finished Iruka told everyone that passed to return the next day for team assignments.

As soon as Naruto exited the academy he was confronted by an ANBU telling him that the Hokage would like to see him and then disappeared. Curious to what the old man could want; Naruto took off towards the Hokage entering the Hokage's office he was greeted by the Hokage.

"Hello Naruto I just received word that you made rookie of the year. No surprise there huh?''

''After training with an anbu squad and a sannin it was pretty evident. I did have an unfair advantage over the students, but I have been helping out those I saw that had potential so it evens things out somewhat.''

"I have no doubt about that. Now Naruto the reason I called you here is to give you advance warning to the team I plans to place you on. Kakashi has personally requested you to be put on his team. Though unfortunately I could not grant this request as his attention is needed to focus on training Sasuke to use the Sharingan and considering Uchiha Sasuke's inferiority complex the team's teamwork would only suffer in the long run.''

''I take it there is more to this?''

'' Kurenai-san is a Genjutsu user however seems desperate to prove herself worthy of the title of Jounin so I have assigned her as a Jounin sensei... I would also appreciate it if you could also help her train your fellow teammates as you suggested."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help. I would like to make a request for who my teammates be though if I may Hokage-sama.''

"And who might they be?" the hokage asked curiously

"I wish to be paired with Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. I can see a lot of potential in the two of them and believe they could work well together. Hinata has a very timid and quiet personality, while Kiba's is loud and aggressive. I believe that they would balance each other out and hopefully be a positive influence on each other."

"I had similar thoughts in mind. I was going to go with the initial plan of a tracking team, but a tracking team of specialists from other clans can be easily exploited over time. You should probably go home and get some rest.''

Taking that as his dismissal Naruto left the office and headed home.

When night time finally came, Naruto felt like he could not sleep so went out for some late night training. As soon as he activated his sage mode he felt Jounin's and Chunin's chakra running all over the village. When he decided he should see what was going on he vanished and reappeared in the hokage tower to get the full grasp of the situation.

Most of the Jounin's and chunin's were startled when Naruto appeared in front of the hokage.

"So what's going on with the entire ruckus?" most of the room face planted at his question.

"Apparently Uchiha Sasuke has deemed it appropriate to steal the scroll of sealing and Kinjutsu's" the hokage replied

" Okay um you guy's mind waiting here for about five minutes" Naruto asked

"What are you going to do Naruto?"

"You'll find out" Naruto relied cheerily as he jumped out the window

As Naruto was falling to the ground he used his sage mode to lock on to Sasuke's chakra and he simply disappeared.

**Back in the hokage office**

"Hokage-sama who was that boy" asked a random Jounin

The hokage replied "that was Uzumaki Naruto"

The rest of the room was smart not to comment about the boy's demon except for a Chunin

"Che what's so good about that demon brat" as soon as those words left his mouth every one stepped back from the stupid ninja. The Chunin continued his ramble until he felt 5 different KI concentrated on him he stopped talking. Then in sudden movements Kakashi, Gai, Tora and Neko surrounded him. Neko had her blade poised at his neck, while Tora restrained him with vines growing out of the floor, in this time span Kakashi pulled up his head band to show his Sharingan spinning angrily and Gai had his nun chucks out and a stony expression on his face. Neko spoke up first

" You should realize that you are talking about our little brother" while the other three nodded along with her

The Chunin was too scared to respond so he did the only thing logical to him, he fainted.

"Tora, Neko, Kakashi and Gai control yourselves! Deer take that Chunin to Ibiki for a fun session"

All the ninja present shivered at the tone of the hokage and felt nothing but pity for the Chunin.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was travelling at his top speed. When he arrived at the scene he saw Iruka being attacked by Mizuki while Sasuke stood there with a large scroll on his back looking on dumbly.

Naruto dropped all his weights and created 2 clones moving as blurs he knocked Sasuke, Mizuki, and Iruka at a moment's notice all three males dropped to the ground without seeing the assailant.

Naruto had his clones pick up Iruka and Sasuke and take them to the hospital, while he picked up the scroll and Mizuki and disappeared in a burst of speed in the direction of the hokage tower

Finally after a minute of traveling he reached the hokage tower and jumped to the window while throwing mizuki through the windows like a sack of potatoes and proceeded to jump in through the window

Every ninja stood there stunned as Naruto had taken down a Chunin recovered the scroll of sealing and kinjutsu in a the time span of five minutes

"Sup" everyone face planted at the simple greeting

"Aright Naruto tell me what happened" the hokage asked going into business mode

"Well you see retard (mizuki) over there promised emo-sama (I think we all know who that is) that he would get lots of power to kill his brother, if he learned a skill from the scroll. Then dolphin-san crashed his whole plan and found emo-sama before the retard could. Then the retard threw a Fuma shuriken at emo-sama but dolphin-san being the good guy he is jumped in front of it. While emo-sama watched dolphin-san almost die. This is the part where I came in. first I took off my weight's and the created 2 more clones knocked the three of them out. My clones took emo-sama and dolphin-san to the hospital and I brought the retard here to be interrogated" Naruto explained the whole scenario earning multiple snicker's by the hokage and several Jounin's while the uchiha supporters were red in the face but the most noticeable thing was kakashi leaning on Genma trying to get his breath back while having tears in his eyes

But it all came to halt when Naruto mentioned one thing

"JIJI he smelt too much like snakes" Naruto said to the Sandaime

Suddenly the demeanour of everyone in the room changed into business mode

"Thank you for the information Naruto. You are dismissed"

**Team selection day**

Naruto walked in to the class which was filled only half, he decided to take a seat next to Kiba who was currently talking to Akamaru about what kind of fish tastes good. Naruto would've laughed had it not been for the fact that last time he did akamaru tried to bite him in the groin.

A few minutes passed the whole class was here except Iruka. Finally Iruka came in but what got everyone's attention were the bandages on his back barely hidden the Chunin vest.

Question's started firing in Iruka's direction only to be answered with a glare with everyone quiet; he decided to proceed with the speech and team selection

"Starting today, all of you are real shinobi but you are still genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…..moving now the teams are divided into three man cell with a Jounin sensei. Now the teams are:

Team 7: Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno

Jounin Kakashi hatake

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga

Jounin Kurenai Yuhi

Team 9 still in circulation

Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi

Jounin Asuma Sarutobi

Your Jounin sensei will be here soon"

After half an hour of waiting Naruto got bored of waiting and turned on his sage mode to his surprise he found out that there was a Genjutsu on the wall. He tried to sense further and found there was a chakra signature behind it and then it struck him, his jounin sensei is a Genjutsu mistress. He turned to teammates and said

"Hey you guy want to get things started with our sensei" his teammates looked confused until Naruto motioned at a wall and threw a kunai. It was buried up to the hilt. Suddenly the wall started shimmering and a woman appeared with crimson eyes, black hair with a figure most women would kill for and a bandage dress but for some reason she seemed to glare at Naruto. Kiba being the horn dog he is whistles at the woman and starts drooling. Naruto knowing what would happen next decided to interfere.

"So Kurenai sensei are we going to introduce ourselves or are you going to keep glaring at me while Kiba fantasizes about you" Kurenai seemed to glare harder at Naruto

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes. If you are late you fail" Kurenai said in a stern voice

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in between both Hinata and Kiba; he put a hand on both their shoulders and vanished.

**On The Rooftop**

Kurenai seemed to be in deep thought about what happened in the room 'how did he detect me I was using an A-rank Genjutsu' Kurenai decided to question him after his teammates left.

Kurenai was so deep in her thought she didn't notice until Naruto tapped her on the shoulder. Before anyone knew it Naruto had a kunai buried into his stomach by Kurenai. She looked horrified when Naruto stated to pull back the blood pooling around his feet. He finally fell to the ground his blue eyes now glazed over as they stared back at her crimson eyes.

Suddenly the Naruto lying on the floor vanished out of existence. Then Naruto's voice rang out from behind her, close to her ear.

"Boo" Naruto said

She dropped the kunai and started hitting him on his chest he didn't seem to move out of the way or dodging the attacks in a swift movement he touched her forehead with his index finger and channelled some chakra into it and she fainted he turned to his teammates. They looked dumbfounded as Naruto just played a prank on a jounin and then knocked her out. Naruto said to his teammates

"I think you should go home while I take her to the hokage tower to report in we will meet back here tomorrow at 8:00 am"

His teammates just nodded dumbly and walked away. Naruto sighed and picked up Kurenai and jumped to the hokage tower as he was jumping Kurenai seemed to snuggle more into his chest. He blushed like a cherry as he remember the time Jiraiya had taught him about the birds and the bees. When he finally arrived at the hokage tower he burst in through the windows. The hokage seemed startled by his entrance but quickly calmed down when he realised who Naruto was carrying he went into pervert mode and asked Naruto

"Naruto don't you think both people should be awake for that kind of intimacy" the hokage said with a leer. Naruto tried to ignore the jab. Tried being the key word because right now Naruto was inventing new shades of red.

After Naruto calmed down he explained everything from finding kurenai hiding under a Genjutsu to making her faint by the end of his explanation the Sandaime was looking very serious in his hokage tone of voice he said

"Naruto the prank you did could be very harmful to her mental health the fact that you made her experience your death by her hands could very well psychologically break her mind"

By now Naruto was panicking in a desperate tone he asked "what am I supposed to do?"

Now Sarutobi had 3 things he could say to Naruto

As the hokage he would tell Naruto that he should sincerely apologize to Kurenai.

His grandfatherly side would go with buy the woman dinner and apologize.

His perverted side would tell Naruto to relax and get laid

Now he was stuck between 2 choice's his perverted side and his grandfatherly side

So he chose to combine them and his ultimate choice being

Relax buy the woman dinner and apologize and maybe get laid. Now this work out just fine

Now this didn't mean that the hokage would vocalise these thoughts, he would put it gently and nudge Naruto in Kurenai's direction. After all the woman did reject everyman that tried to date her she even turned down his son!

"Okay here's what you do alright tomorrow when you finish with your team you ask to speak with her alone and tell her you would like to make it up to her and ask her out for dinner"

"Whoa hold on there you mean ask her for a date"

"no not like that you are apologizing but if she likes you after this you should try again but this time you must be more relaxed and one last thing do not take her to Ichiraku's I will arrange a reservation for you at a good hotel you won't even need to pay for it, all charges go to the Namikaze account. Now will you do as I say?" now Naruto being the naïve boy he is agreed to it all.

"Oh and drop your Genjutsu seal so she will take you more seriously plus people won't recognize you"

"Hai JIJI"

"Now good you should probably wake her up now"

"She's kind of dangerous can I use a clone" the hokage answered with a shake of his head

So Naruto woke her up by shaking her shoulder a little but she wouldn't wake mumbling something about five more minutes

So Naruto finally decided to use a different method. He charged some chakra into his finger tips and gently pushed the chakra into her forehead. She woke up startled as she looked around she noticed the hokage and Naruto looking at her she couldn't comprehend how she got here

"Ah Kurenai-Sempai you are awake I was about to leave but I guess I can drop the seal now. What do you think JIJI?"

The hokage was surprised at Naruto's ability to lie but decided to play along "yes well that's your choice but it's going to come off sometime"

"What's going on here?" asked kurenai feeling a little drowsy

"Well Kurenai-San this has been a secret ever since Naruto came back to the village but since you are his commander you will need to know. So Naruto drop the seal"

Naruto nodded and removed the seal using his sage chakra to make it unstable and break. Naruto's appearance changed slowly. He grew taller, his hair grew out, and his face took on an angular look. His muscles strained his t shit to the point of tearing. All in all he looked ripped and matured.

"Kurenai-San meet Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Kurenai had a shade of red on her cheeks while her mouth was open.

"Kurenai sensei your drooling" she seemed to snap out of her stupor but she was still blushing

Now even though Naruto was naïve he still knew what was happening to Kurenai. He decided to tease her a little so he walked up to her leaned into her ear his breath tickling her neck sending shivers down her spine. He slowly and calmly asked her

"Like what you see Sempai"

She started sputtering and blushing madly at the closeness. Naruto backed away with a million watt grin. Since kurenai cloud not form proper sentence's she settled on glaring at him trying to be menacing but the blush on her face did not help.

she tried to walk up to him but to no avail she could not get up

"need some help Kurenai-sensei" felling her blush return full force at their closeness she did the only thing she knew at this moments. she fainted

"Do you know where she lives Jiji?" the Hokage shook his head

"well i'll be leaving Jiji" as he picked up Kurenai bridal style and travelled to his home leaving an amused hokage behind

as naruto arrived at his home he gently put kurenai on the bed while he tried to get away he realized she held him tight. he sighed as he lied next to her and thought 'this is going to be awkward tomorrow'

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon talk" / "**_**demon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/N: JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC. P.S I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**NARUTO'S HOUSE **

Kurenai groaned as she woke up feeling very comfortable. She opened her eyes to see unfamiliar surroundings. The room looked plain with only a few movie poster and some clothes thrown around the room.

Her eye's widened as she realised that she wasn't even in her house. Kurenai tried to get up but found she couldn't move when she turned her head to see what was preventing her from moving as soon as she moved her head she saw a mop of blond hair.

Wait blond she turned her face only to come face to face with a whisker marked blond drooling on the pillow; a faint blush appeared on her face as she felt Naruto's hands around her waist.

She tried to move away only for him to pull her back. He sighed contently as he rested his face in her bust. She started going red in the face when she realised what he was doing she was about to scream out loud when she felt something poking her inner thigh. Confused as to what it might be she looked down and thought one thing 'BIG' when she finally regained control of herself she calmly brought her hand up and started to smack the life out of Naruto.

Naruto woke up with a start as he felt feminie hands smacking him. Wait feminie! He opened his eye's only to come face to face with Kurenai's cleavage. Naruto tried to pull back but didn't realize that he had his hands around her waist. As he fell of the bed he took Kurenai with him. Naruto landed underneath her both their faces going red as they realized that they were kissing. Now Naruto and Kurenai were thinking only one thing "wow soft lips"

Kurenai sprang away as soon as she realized what happened though she now felt cold because Naruto was not holding her. Naruto started to sputter and apologize

Kurenai couldn't even glance his way without blushing. She calmed down and asked him a question and very sweet voice laced with venom.

"Naruto why am I in YOUR house on YOUR bed, sleeping in it with YOU holding me?"

To Naruto it seemed like the Shinigami came to seal away his soul. Naruto tried to calm down and tried to answer. Key word TRIED. He finally stuttered out an answer

"Uhh well … Kurenai-sensei… Uhh you… Uhh fainted… Uhh in the hokage… Uhh office… Uhh... and I didn't... Uhh know… Uhh where… Uhh you… Uhh lived… so Uhh I… Uhh brought you… Uhh here and… Uhh you… Uhh wouldn't… Uhh let… Uhh go of me…"

Trying to get her blush under control Kurenai. Kurenai thought it was best if they started again

"Well um how about we try to forget what happened and start again"

"Introductions?" Naruto asked meekly. He may be strong but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

Kurenai smiled gently and started "Well my name Is Kurenai Yuhi my likes are dango and Genjutsu I dislike arrogant people and perverts. My hobbies are tending to my rose garden and reading a book. My dream is to be the best Genjutsu user in the world"

While Naruto thought about what he was going to say

"Okay well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze my likes are people who treat me normally and my summons the Toads and the Monkey's. My dislikes are when Jiraiya-sensei left me alone with nothing to do and the last uchiha survivor. My hobbies are training to perfect my sage mode and making new friends. My dream is to have a family and become hokage"

Kurenai was stunned this teen was the Yondiame's son, a Sannin's apprentice and the second toad sage. He should at least be a jounin by now.

"You, you are the Yondiame's son"

"Yep kind of a secret but since JIJI would have told you anyway since you are my Sempai"

"Wait you trained with a sannin for three years and you are still a genin"

"Actually I trained with him only for a year and six months the rest of the time I was trained by Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki, Might Guy and Tenzo of the Wood Release but the reason I'm a genin is because JIJI wanted me to go undercover to evaluate the Genin graduation system and the brand of Genin's this year. I actually a Chunin"

Kurenai's jaw dropped. This man should at least be low sannin level but she realised something why would he need training from a wood release user

"I get the first 3 jounin's and anbu have speciality but why tenzo?"

"Well he's my bloodline teacher. I have the wood release." Naruto said that as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Now Kurenai was stunned even beyond word she started spacing out.

Naruto seem to notice her eyes glazing over and got worried. He moved closer to her and tried to snap her out of her day dreaming. Kurenai seemed to snap out her wondering only to feel hot breath tickling her neck while Naruto whispered into her ear asking if she was alright. Blushing (she seemed to do that a lot this morning) at their close ness. She told him she was alright

"Well Kurenai Sempai you are welcome to take a shower here"

"Thank you Naruto"

"It's fine. Out in the hallway third door to the left."

(A/n: I don't think I'm going to describe the house let your imagination do the work for you)

As soon as Kurenai left Naruto moved to the kitchen to fix him and Kurenai some breakfast, after he finished; He decided that he would just change into a new pair of clothes as he walked towards his room he saw Kurenai come out of the shower only in a towel. Her hair sticking to her face, porcelain skin glinting in the sun and the towel sticking to her figure. He blushed as he realized that her chest seemed to be even more pronounced in the thin piece of cloth as he realized he was staring he turned away quickly hoping she didn't notice.

Kurenai felt amused at Naruto's antics but could not help but tease him. She walked up to him with a sway of her hips and ran a finger across his chest. She felt him shiver under her touch.

"Next time don't get caught staring" Kurenai whispered in his ear her breast touching his chest. Naruto stood there gaping while she walked away with a sway of her hips.

After having breakfast Naruto put his Genjutsu seal on again which got a raised eyebrow from Kurenai, he explained that his teammates would freak out if he came to their team meeting looking like that; both departed to their team meeting place

**Time skip meeting place**

As they met up with Kiba and Hinata they were bombarded with questions but Naruto answered with a glare and a bit of KI. They were taken by shock as Naruto never acted hostile towards others Kurenai sighed and decided to explain what happened yesterday

"Okay so about what happened yesterday, I was having a bad day. I was put off even more when Naruto detected me through my Genjutsu that confused even jounin's. Naruto noticing my mood decided to knock me out, not the best decision I'd say but it was good enough, when I woke up the hokage answered all my questions about how Naruto detected me all right good enough. Now Naruto do you have anything to say to your teammates."

Naruto sighed and explained why he was away from the village for 3 years, who his teachers were, and his heritage, what's sealed inside of him even about his blood line and his rank. To say they were shocked was an understatement but all that was nothing against their reaction when he dropped his Genjutsu seal. Naruto and Kurenai watched in amusement as both held their foreheads and started to massage them. Naruto was about to explain to them why he was older looking then them but Kiba held his hand up saying.

"I don't want to know" while Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Okay well how about introductions" Kurenai announced

"Uh why don't you go first sensei" Hinata said meekly

"Okay well my name Is Kurenai Yuhi my likes are dango and Genjutsu I dislike arrogant people and perverts. My hobbies are tending to my rose garden and reading a book. My dream is to be the best Genjutsu user in the world"

Naruto was next

"Okay well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze my likes are people who treat me normally and my summons the Toads and the Monkey's. My dislikes are when Jiraiya-sensei left me alone with nothing to do and the last uchiha survivor. My hobbies are training to perfect my sage mode and making new friends. My dream is to have a family and become hokage"

Hinata went next

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like my little sister and cinnamon buns. I dislike my family being separated and the caged bird seal. My hobbies are sparring and spending time with my little sister. My dream is to become clan head"

Though the introduction Hinata seemed to get quieter as she proceeded. Kurenai grimaced she was going to have to work hard to build up her confidence.

Kiba got up next "My name is Kiba Inuzuka .I like spending time with akamaru and hot girls. My dislikes are arrogant people and hot girls who ignore me. My hobbies are training with akamaru and trying to pick up girls. My dream is to become clan head with a smoking hot babe as my wife" through the introduction Kiba leered at both Kurenai and Hinata

Kurenai glared at Kiba even more but was surprised when Naruto directed his KI towards Kiba making him tremble. He relayed a simple message to Kiba in a deathly cold voice that seems to make even Kurenai shiver.

"Kiba you will make sure that you do not do anything perverted in my presence or leer at Kurenai-Sempai and Hinata because if you do I shall end you as a man" Kiba nodded furiously as not to anger Naruto. Although Naruto was a pervert he decided that he was better off being a closet perv since his encounter with Kurenai.

"Okay now with introductions over. I will give you your genin test to see whether you are worthy of being a Konoha shinobi. If you fail you will go back to the academy. Now you have to get these bells from me before lunch"

"Um Kurenai Sempai do you mean these bells" Naruto said holding up 2 bells

Kurenai looked down to her waist only to see the bells disappear into smoke. Kiba and Hinata amazed as Naruto took the bells without her even noticing.

"Wah… when did you get those?" Naruto merely smirked at her; she got irritated but moved on with the test

"Alright Naruto who are you going to give the bell to" Kurenai asked

"The whole point of this is team work so I will give my bells to both of them" Naruto replied

"Okay well team 8 is official. Now do you guys want to train or get a mission?"

"I want to get a mission. I hope we get one to save a princess or to save a country" Kiba said excited about doing missions

Kurenai and Naruto inwardly chuckled.

"Okay let's get a mission"

As they headed towards the hokage tower

**Hokage tower **

"Team 8 your mission is to capture Tora the fire lords cat please move along report back after you are done" the hokage said with amusement in his voice

"What the hell kind of a mission is this" Kiba replied outraged while Naruto walked past him and grabbed the scroll

"Mission accepted hokage JIJI. I'll see you in 10 minutes"

"Naruto I think it will take longer for you to do that" the hokage remarked

"Really JIJI okay let put up a wager if you win I will do d-rank mission's with no pay for the next month. If I win we all get an A-rank mission pay and a C-rank mission the next time we come here for a mission" Naruto said

The hokage agreed and the only witnesses were team 8 and the chunin's in the room

Kurenai and Hinata walked out of the office while Naruto dragged Kiba out. He directed a little KI at Kiba and told him to get up needless to say a scared shitless Kiba is an obedient Kiba.

Naruto told Kiba to track the cats scent while Hinata searched the village for the cat with the Byakugan. Naruto had a simple plan locate and cage the cat

After a few minutes of searching Hinata reported the cat to be on the village walls. Naruto disappeared in a gust of leaves and used vines to trap the cat and made a prison around it. Naruto reappeared in front of his team.

"Well let's go and collect our pay and who wants to go to lunch with me my treat"

Kiba and Hinata agreed simultaneously while Kurenai seemed to hesitate but agreed in the end.

As they arrived at the hokage tower. Naruto handed the cat to the hokage and told him to pay up. There sat a stunned hokage studying the cat to see if it was a fake. He seemed to cry anime style tears as he handed the money to Naruto and secretly slipping him two tickets for reservations for The Blazing Leaf restaurant.

"Thanks JIJI we will be back for the C-rank mission though I suggest that this be a 2 teams mission how about this you put Kakashi-Aniki's teams with ours so we have more experience working with the other teams" Kurenai smiled at Naruto's suggestions knowing that when they move up in the ranks they will not work with each other all the time.

The Hokage seemed to give it some thought to it and finally agreed. Naruto turned to the rest of his team asked if they still wanted to go to lunch.

They all nodded. Food is food and who in their right mind would refuse free food. So Naruto asked them where they wanted to eat. Kurenai said she didn't mind where while Kiba and Hinata suggested the new barbeque restaurant run by the Akimichi, Naruto agreed and they moved as a moderate pace towards the restaurant. Once they arrived they all placed their orders and walked over to a remote booth in the back.

As the food arrived they started up a conversation on random subjects when the meal finished Naruto payed the bill much to the protest of Kurenai as she wanted to at least pay half but the idea was quickly rejected by Naruto.

"Alright team we will be going to training ground 8 for a light spar then head home meet back at the same training ground. Let's move"

The matches were set as Kiba vs. Hinata and Naruto vs. Kurenai

**Time skip end of training **

"Kurenai-Sempai can I talk to you for a moment" Naruto stated trying not to blush at what was coming next

"What is it Naruto?"

"Uhh well I was um wondering um if you um would like to go to dinner with me" Naruto started to blush. He tried not to but couldn't help it

Kurenai was a bit surprised at his forwardness but decided to make him squirm a little

"What brought this on Naruto?"

"Uh well I wanted to apologize for the trouble I caused you" by now Naruto was sweating bullets fully red in the face and currently inventing new shades of it.

"So are you asking me on a date?"

"No! No! Nothing like that" Kurenai glared at him but smirked inwardly

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you? Huh" Naruto was starting to sweat

"No I didn't mean it that way, you are a very beautiful woman" Naruto was now feeling the heat and tried to think a way out of this but was relieved when she smiled

"Well okay but I don't think I will be going in these clothes. Don't be late Naruto-Kuun" stretching the -Kun as a way of teasing him. She smiled warmly as she succeeded in making him blush

"Okay young man pick me up at my apartment 7:30 sharp" he suddenly appeared behind her and whispered in to her ear.

"Will do Kurenai-Chan" Kurenai felt a blush creep up to her face as she could feel his chest against her back his breath near her neck. She stepped away and left in a swirl of leaves he was about to leave when he saw a paper mixed in the leaves. He looked at it, it was her address as he realized he only lived a block away from Kurenai.

He then came to a realization. He didn't have any good clothes to wear except his training clothes and he certainly was not wearing those. He realized he cloud ask the hokage.

He left in a swirl of leaves to the hokage tower

**Hokage tower **

Naruto arrived in the hokages office looked around and saw the hokage was alone.

"Hey JIJI, I did as you asked and it kind of turned into a date but I don't have anything to wear"

"Now Naruto first I want to ask before you proceed what do you think of Kurenai-san"

"Well she is a nice person, a very beautiful woman. All in all I like her"

"Now Naruto are you doing this because I told you to or because you want to"

"Well now that I think about it it's because I want to"

"Good now my boy I know just the place where you can help. You do remember the Yamanaka in your graduating class ask her for help. I'm sure she will be happy to help. This is the address to her flower's store

After finding the shop and asking Ino for help with another half an hour of shopping buying countless outfits. He finally decided on an outfit consisting of a black t-shirt with a golden dragon curled on the back and black pants and a red full sleeve jacket. When it was almost 7:30 Naruto left his apartment with a bouquet of white roses surrounding a single red rose, Ino had told him it was a way of saying you are unique but Naruto just thought it matched her name.

He knocked on Kurenai's door only to come face to face with a purple haired woman. She wore a mesh top with only a trench coat covering her chest she also wore a rust coloured skirt with shin guards. She grinned at him and gestured for him to come in she called out to Kurenai

"Hey Kure-Chan you little blond Adonis is here" the woman called out

"I'll be right out Anko" Kurenai replied

The woman now known as Anko grinned at him in a way that made him uncomfortable. She walked up to him and pulled out a kunai held it to his throat and said in a menacing voice

"I hear you try anything funny with her and I will torture you for 3 days not even the hokage would stop me understand?" Naruto nodded furiously not to piss off the woman

"So gaki what's your name"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"WAIT YOU ARE RELATED TO THE 4TH HOKAGE!" Anko yelled

"Yep he's my dad"

"Wait you are Naruto Uzumaki the container"

"Yes" he replied a bit uncertain where this conversation was heading but was relieved when Kurenai came out of her room. Naruto gasped at the sight, she was wearing a black low cut dress only up to her thigh showing generous amounts of her legs that seem to go on forever. He looked up at her she her dress accentuated her bust even more that the time he saw her in the towel. The room lighting made it look like she had a small blush on her porcelain face. All in all Naruto seem to think the woman before him looked like a goddess. Kurenai interrupted his trail of though

"Naruto you are drooling plus there is blood coming out of your nose"

Kurenai gave Naruto a glance over. She seemed to like the way he was dressed judging by the red blush on her face. Both their thoughts were interrupted as Anko called out to both of them

"Hey if you guys are done eye raping each other maybe you should get going"

Naruto blushed red but Kurenai seemed to be used to it as she just sighed and linked her arm with his and dragged him away as Naruto seemed to snap out of his stupor.

"So Naruto-kun where are we going"

"Well I had JIJI help me with this" he said as he held up the reservation tickets for The Blazing Leaf. Kurenai gasped and stated that it was too expensive and started to make a fuss. Naruto tried to calm her down but nothing he tried would work so he would try a different method. He grabbed her by the waist and shunshined to the hokage monument and held her close to him. He whispered into her ear.

"You know Kurenai if you didn't want to go on a date with me you could have said so. Tell me even now I'll take you back home and I can pretend it never happened" Naruto was felt sad but knew it would be the right thing to do.

Kurenai turned to him with pleading eye's and said "I just don't want to you spend money on someone like me"

Naruto looked her right in the eye. Crimson clahing with Ocean blue. "And what is wrong with someone like you. You are a smart, kind and a very gorgeous woman."

"What if it's a onetime thing?"

"Then we both know what it would end like. Don't feel scared just because of that one thing, don't even think about saying that the age difference is too big cause I know for a fact when you are a ninja it doesn't matter what age you are."

"So now tell me do you want to go to the restaurant or do you want me to take you back home"

"Hai lets go to the restaurant" Naruto shunshined them right in front of it. They had no problems getting in but Naruto growled at the men that even looked Kurenai's way. Kurenai felt it was a nice gesture but could get out of hand so she laced her hand with his and led him into a private booth.

After ordering some food and making small talk. When the food came it looked delicious but the problem was Naruto was holding up the waiter by the throat for making a comment at Kurenai's bust. Now Naruto was pissed but Kurenai told him to let it so he did although a bit reluctantly.

"I'm sorry for reacting like this" Kurenai waved it off by saying

"It was funny seeing his reaction plus I found it cute that you would defend my honour like that"

After the food arrived they ate in a comfortable silence. Naruto payed the bill using the Uzumaki account and gave the waiter a very good tip. It was a black eye and a broken nose

Walking out of the restaurant he turned to Kurenai.

"Do you want to for a stroll around the park?"

"Yes I would love to"

"You know Naruto-kun this has been by far the best date I've ever had. All the other guy I've dated are pervs or just self-centred. Even better than the third's son but I think it's because he is a chain smoker"

"Really I mean because of the way I reacted to the other guy's looking at you, I was sure I ruined your mood"

"Well I actually found it funny when they flinched away when you growled at them"

As she was talking Naruto spotted a swing in a tree he grabbed her hand and led her to it and told her to sit down. He started pushing her and she kept telling him to push harder (not like had you pervs) as soon as she jumped off Naruto appeared to catch her they both landed on the ground with a thud. They both soon realized that their mouths were connected but this time Kurenai didn't pull away instead she deepened the kiss sliding her tongue across his bottom lip asking for entry as his mouth parted his tongue lunged out at her's, they began a tongue war which finally came to a draw as they gasped for breath.

They both felt content for now. Kurenai rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as Naruto stroked her hair.

"So Kurenai-Chan are we um you know boyfriend and girlfriend" Naruto asked nervously

"Hmm does this answer your question" as she gave him another kiss. Naruto smiled slyly and said

"I don't know I think I need more convincing" he grinned slightly as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. This went on for a while. After another five minutes they got up, Kurenai shivered at losing her source of warmth Naruto picked up on this and draped his jacket over her shoulders and held her by the waist.

As they finally reached her apartment. He was slightly disappointed that it had to end now but his disappointment vanished as she invited him in for some tea, he moved into the living room getting comfortable on the couch as Kurenai came back with the tea. They both sat there sipping the tea as they glanced at each other through the corner of their eyes finally when the tea finished they both put their cups on the table

They were still glancing at each other deciding that he had enough Naruto moved to Kurenai and mashed his lips with her's; he had the feeling of complete euphoria. If Naruto died right now he would die a happy man (not that he will or it will ruin the moment and the story). After a heavy make-out session they both lied down on the couch feeling content for the second time in the night.

"You know I have never been so relaxed with a man before" Kurenai stated

"Maybe that's because they were all pervs like you told me" Naruto said a bit disgusted by the fact that they would judge a woman on her looks.

"Oh and you are saying you are not a pervert. May I remind you that I caught you staring at me while I walked out of the shower in only a towel plus I still remember the time at the hot springs" Kurenai said

"I never said I wasn't but I am not one to show my perversions in public especially after what you did to my clone on when it took off running into the forest" Naruto replied

Naruto glanced at the clock it was 11:00 pm. He sighed

He turned to Kurenai and said

"I think I should be leaving now it's pretty late"

"You know you can sleep here if you want, it's not a problem for me at all"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it'll be fine"

"Right I'll sleep on the couch for tonight"

"No you are not now move into the bedroom"

Kurenai thought she heard him faintly say "yes dear" this brought a blush to her face as thought of marrying Naruto seemed to give her a warm feeling. She got rid of such thoughts for now as she wanted to see how this relationship move along.

As Kurenai moved towards the bedroom she saw Naruto standing there clad in boxers she blushed as she saw his muscles. She decided a little teasing was in order. So she moved like a ghost behind him and slipped her arms through from under his arms and ran her hand down his chest to the top of his boxer's waist band.

Naruto decided that could play at this game he turned around and cupped her face and kissed her deeply after being satisfied at her dazed expression he moved his hands down and pinched her on the ass. Naruto felt satisfied at her reaction as she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist and 'eeped'

Their teasing session turned into a heavy make-out session after feeling exhausted they promptly fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed with Kurenai using Naruto a large well-muscled teddy bear. They both sighed contently in their sleep

**Chapter 4 finished **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon talk" / "**_**demon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/N: JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC. P.S I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**Kurenai's house **

Naruto groaned as he woke up to a weight on his chest. He moved his head up to see Kurenai's face glowing in the sun. He looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 7:30 am wait 7:30! They were late both of them were supposed to meet their teammates about 30 minutes ago. He tried to shake Kurenai awake but to no avail she seemed to be in a deep sleep suddenly he got a mischievous idea as he leaned closer and started kissing her neck moving to her jawline and moved his mouth over her's; her eye's snapped open wide before relaxing into the kiss.

Naruto moved back and said "Enjoying yourself there Kurenai-Chan" as he knew she was awake the whole time.

"Come on we have to hurry or we will be too late to catch Kiba and Hinata" Naruto said as he moved away, Kurenai pouted at losing her source of warmth but looked at the clock and realized how late they really were. Naruto looked at her amazed she was moving at a speed that made the hirashin look like a turtle (damn that's got to be a fast turtle). She finally appeared in front of him in her normal attire. While Naruto just gaped at her. She moved sensually towards him and kissed him on the cheek and left to make breakfast. Naruto looked for his normal attire and finally got dressed.

Naruto moved into the living room and saw the woman from last night sitting on the couch, sipping some tea. She eyed him suspiciously and grinned slyly at Kurenai almost shouting

"Hey Kurenai it's only been one date and you are already getting him into bed. So how was he wild, passionate, rough?"

Naruto caught the meaning and blushed red. Kurenai used to her antics just sighed and replied

"No Anko we didn't do anything together just lied in bed and fell asleep. Honestly it was the best sleep I ever had. He makes a comfy pillow" she had a shade of light pink on her cheeks.

The rest of the time was spent eating breakfast and making light chatter.

Kurenai and Naruto rushed to finish. Kurenai was headed towards the door but Naruto grabbed her by the waist and shunshined them to the training grounds. As they arrived at the scene Kurenai kissed him one last time and started to part but these actions were stopped by two gasps. Kurenai and Naruto snapped their heads at where the sound came from. It was Kiba and Hinata. Both of Naruto's teammates snapped out of their stupor as Hinata blushed red at catching them in such an intimate scene. Kiba grinned at Naruto and gave him a thumps up letting him know that he approved.

Kurenai and Naruto sweat dropped at the scene. They decided to just move on with training

After a light spar and some chakra control exercises. They said their goodbye's and moved back home. This became a routine for the next 3 days until they could get the c-rank mission with team 7. On these days Kurenai slept at Naruto's house or invited Naruto over using the excuse that her pillow seemed to be missing, Naruto didn't seem to mind as he liked it even more as he spent more time with her.

**TIMESKIP FIRST C-RANK MISSION**

In the Hokages office team 7 and 8 stood at attention as the Hokage handed them the mission. Although there was some confusion with team 7 when they saw Naruto looking older and in a Chunin vest but it was cleared up when it was explained by Kakashi. The Hokage briefed them about the mission, They are guarding Tazuna a bridge builder of wave country that wanted to be protected from bandits. The jounin's stepped up and accepted their scroll.

The Hokage asked to bring in the client that hired them. As soon as the door opened the smell of alcohol seemed to bathe the man as Kiba and Akamaru cringed at the smell. The rest of the room looked at the man with distain. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Naruto walked up to him and pushed some nature chakra into the man's blood vessels pumping the alcohol out of him. Everyone looked amazed when the man suddenly sobered up and looked at the genin judgingly

"What's with all the brats I thought I was getting ninja's although and Cyclops there looks like he would fall over any minute but there is that hot chick" tazuna replied in a gruff voice. Suddenly the room temperature seemed to drop to 10 degrees below zero

Naruto vanished and appeared behind him holding a kunai to this throat. He spoke in a sickly sweet voice that made the Hokage cringe

"Tazuna-san I advise you don't make those comments at girlfriend otherwise I will take away your manhood and then give you to her best friend who happens to be a T&I specialist. Do you know what T&I stand for Tazuna-san?" Tazuna scared out of his wits just shook his head for no

"It stands for Torture and interrogation department and her friend specialises in using snakes and poisons. Now for the rest of the trip you will not make perverted comments at my teammates or my sensei. Do we have an agreement?" Tazuna nodded quickly not to face the wrath of the blonde behind him.

Naruto smiled at their agreement and the room temperature went back to the normal and all of the people in the room let out a breath they had been holding. Naruto turned to the Hokage and asked

"So JIJI are we done here" Naruto asked. The Hokage nodded. Naruto stepped up next to Kurenai and took her hand in his and shunshined them to her home.

Kurenai unlocked the door and was about to step in when Naruto suddenly picked her up bridal style she looked at him questioningly and was about to ask him when she found her lips occupied with his, his arms around her waist and eyes closed. Kurenai melted into the kiss she didn't know why but she seemed to let her guard down near him but she loved the feeling. She felt like she was on cloud nine.

Naruto sat them both down on the couch and held her to his chest running his hand through her surprisingly silky smooth hair. Kurenai put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as she drew circles with her finger right above his seal.

"Well I'll be cooking tonight" Kurenai said

Suddenly Naruto got very nervous because Kurenai maybe a skilled woman but even if her life depended on it she couldn't cook.

"Um how about I cook for tonight, okay Kurenai-Chan"

"Are you sure you cooked last time. I could make you some ramen" Kurenai said

Naruto laughed nervously and remembered the last time she made ramen; he swore the miso hissed at him while the noodles tried to strangle him.

"No it's fine. I travelled with Ero-sennin so I had to cook my own food and I learnt from Yugao-neechan too." Naruto replied

"Oh okay" Kurenai said dejectedly. Naruto sighed he didn't want this kind of reaction, he suddenly got an idea.

He grabbed her hand and led the surprised Kurenai to the kitchen and told her to get the ingredients to make yakitori (it is essentially grilled chicken cut into kebab sized pieces and put on a skewer. Though I never tried it looks very good) as he started making the sauce to coat them while Kurenai cut the chicken as he instructed her to do and dipped them into the warm sauce.

Naruto pulled out 4 skewers and put the pieces of chicken on it, wrapped it in foil and put into the oven that was preheated to 200 degrees

Now this would have been a normal cooking session had it not been the multiple make out-sessions on the kitchen table almost throwing the yakitori off the table or it could have been the fact that their groping session almost got out of hand forgetting about the yakitori in the oven.

Finally when the yakitori finished cooking Naruto took them out and left them to cool for a while. After a while coming back Naruto checked them to make sure that the chicken is properly cooked and took the skewers back into the living room setting the plate down and they each picked up one skewer and fed it to each other in. after finishing and cleaning up they both set to go to bed. Naruto arrived in the room with his traditional attire which is just his boxers and lied down in the bed and waited for Kurenai's to come back.

When he almost fell asleep he felt some one latch on to him he opened his to see Kurenai in a see through gown with only a bra and panties on. She lifted his arm and wrapped his arm around her waist and laid her head on his chest.

**WAVE MISSION START**

Kurenai and Naruto arrived at the west gate of the village where the drunken tazuna and the rest of the members of team 8 and 7 stood who were still waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto got everyone's attention and said

"We should find a place to sit down. Kakashi-Aniki will be arriving in another 3 hours as he has CTD"

Team 8 and Tazuna seemed confused by the term CTD while team 7 and Kurenai caught on quickly and snickered. Seeing his clients and his teammate's confused faces he decided to elaborate.

"Kakashi-Aniki has Chronic Tardiness Disorder" the whole group snickered.

**3 HOURS LATER **

Arriving in a swirl of leaves, Kakashi gave his trademark greeting and ignored the screeching banshee and the brooding uchiha while quietly greeting the Aburame

Kakashi walked to the chunin's guarding the gate and signed his team and team 8 out while the rest of the group walked out of the village. Kurenai's team formed a diamond shape around tazuna while team 7 walked in front. Kakashi seemed to be buried in his book while Sasuke brooded and Sakura asked him for dates while sending glare at Shino for sighing and muttering under his breath.

After a while of walking the jounin's and Naruto felt like they were being watched, all of them tensed for an attack but it never came but they didn't let their guard down. After travelling down the road for a while they noticed a puddle on the floor, Kakashi and Kurenai nodded at Naruto as he pulled his sword out that Yugao gave him from the seal on his arm and pushed some chakra into the blade. As soon as the group passed the puddle.

Two hulking figures came out of the puddle they looked like twins. They both hand gauntlets on opposite hands connected with a chain; they both ran at mid-Chunin speed and shredded both Kakashi and Kurenai to pieces. The whole group screamed except for Naruto who went into battle mode. He leapt over the incoming figure cutting the chain link that came to shred him and drove his blade through the man.

His partner seemed alarmed at his death and charged at Naruto. Naruto did 3 hand seals and said

_**Wood Style: Tree Binding **_

He slammed his palm onto the ground. The ground broke apart and gave way for the tree to grow out from behind the man, the branches of the trees bound the man's hands and feet and constricted around him, and the man struggled to get out of his bindings but was knocked out courtesy of Kakashi. The team seemed to realize what had happened and got green in the face form seeing Naruto kill the man and rushed into the forest instantly heaving sound were heard as both teams emptied the contents of their stomach's but Naruto didn't seem to be affected by it instead he had a stone cold expression on his face or what Jiraiya had jokingly dubbed the 'war face'.

Both teams came out to see Kakashi hovering over Tazuna his Sharingan eye uncovered to intimidate the man into to telling him the truth. Finally getting the sob story and the guilt trip laid on to them they finally agreed to continue the mission while if anybody payed attention to Sasuke they would have noticed he was glaring at Naruto. (Moving on from emo-sama's brooding choices of thoughts in his head)

"Well we are going to have to interrogate him" Kurenai said gesturing to the bound ninja

"I don't know how I've never interrogated anyone before and I can't use the Sharingan anymore because it takes too much chakra"

"I haven't done it either" Kurenai said when Naruto spoke up

"I guess I'll do it. I have seen Ero-sennin do it before and he taught it to me as well when he said he was going to train me to become the next spymaster" he said as he unbound the man and took him into the forest and in a faraway clearing

_**BOAR → DOG → BIRD → MONKEY → RAM **_

_**Summoning jutsu: Toad Mouth Bind**_

As the outside world disappeared and the toad's mouth opened to give Naruto entry. Naruto set the man on one side of the wall Naruto smiled in satisfaction when the man's feet sunk into the floor and his hands sunk into the wall behind him.

Kakashi and Kurenai decided that while Naruto interrogated the man that they should set up camp. Kiba and Hinata got some fire wood while Sasuke started the fire. Sakura and Shikamaru set up the tents for the whole team.

As night approached all the teams went into their tents as Kiba was about to enter his tent with Naruto, Kurenai stopped him and told him that he will be sharing a tent with Shikamaru while she and Naruto slept together. Kiba of course knew that they slept with each other because both of them reeked of each other's scent. So he left to get some sleep before he was woken up for the nightly watch.

As Kurenai approached the tent with Naruto's shadow in in it just as she was open the tent flaps when she was grabbed from behind she was about to scream out and launch a kunai at the assailants throat when she felt someone's lips on hers. She was about to push the person away but stopped when blue eye's snapped opened and pulled her close, she felt like an idiot for not knowing it was Naruto but suddenly her eye's widened and she looked at the shadow in the tent as it suddenly went up smoke

"He you can't fool me Kurenai-Chan" Naruto whispered into her ear as she muttered something about stupid sage chakra sensor enhancer's. Naruto chuckled and started kissing her neck and moving along her jawline, Kurenai loved how his lips felt on her skin.

After a brief make-out session (cough*half an hour*cough) they both fell asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

As everyone packed up and moved out. After a brief boat ride where there was not enough room so Hinata sat on Kiba's lap, both blushing bright red and much to their chagrin they were teased mercilessly by Naruto who was also joined by kurenai who was sitting on his lap. After getting back on land Kurenai pouted at losing her source of warmth but this was quickly taken care of by Naruto who picked her up bridal style and started walking.

After a while Naruto put Kurenai down when he sensed someone in the bushes when he threw a kunai, it was revealed to be a rabbit with white fur. Naruto entered sage mode to see where the person could be, suddenly heard a whizzing noise Naruto suddenly yelled

"get down everyone"

as soon as those words left his mouth everyone hit the floor, as the whizzing noise got closer he channelled sage chakra into his hands to catch the incoming projectile only to realize it wasn't enough when he saw the size of the sword, he channelled more chakra into his palm and caught the blade as if it was blunt. When he looked over the blade and he finally recognised it as one of the seven swords man of the mist, it is Zabuza Momochi's Head Cleaver.

Naruto threw it back into the mist aiming to hit the chakra signature in the mist; everyone heard a thud Naruto cursed as it signified that it had embedded into a tree

The mist cleared to see a man with bandages covering his upper body and his mouth, he looked at everyone with a judging look finally his eye's landed on Kakashi, he grimaced as it was going to be a tough fight if it was Sharingan Kakashi and he had another jounin to help him.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but the old man is mine" he spoke in a gruff voice

"Surround Tazuna and protect him Naruto back me up. The rest of you do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here" Kakashi said as he lifted his headband up to reveal his Sharingan eye, Naruto moved behind him and put his palms on the floor ready to control the surrounding trees for attacking

"Ah I already get to see the Sharingan, I'm honoured"

"When I was a member of the hidden mist's assassin team. I kept a handbook, it included information of you and even my bingo book had some information on you. You're are known as the man who has copied over 1000 jutsu "copy ninja Kakashi" as Zabuza finished Naruto stated

"Kakashi Aniki I think you have very obsessed fan-boy" Naruto and the rest of the group snickered while Kakashi shuddered and glared at Naruto and said

"You're evil otouto" Zabuza saw red but quickly calmed down it would not be good for him to lose his temper now.

"Now let's end all the talking, I have to kill that old man. But Kakashi it seems I have to beat you first" Zabuza disappeared and appeared on top of the water the group seemed to be amazed by this except for Kurenai, Kakashi and Naruto already knowing how it worked.

The mist got thicker blocking all sight. Zabuza's voice rang over the whole clearing

"8 choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?"

The mist got thicker with each word

Suddenly Zabuza appeared in the middle of the group with his sword poised to strike Tazuna in the stomach. Just as the swing was about to complete Zabuza turned into water as everyone noticed a spike of wood where Zabuza's clone had been a moment ago.

Sasuke trembled as he felt the KI 'what is this experience. The air is heavy. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a move. I must end it now' Sasuke thought desperate to get out of the thickness. As he raised a kunai to his throat when Kakashi spoke up next to him

"Calm down I'll protect you with my life. No one will die with me around"

Suddenly the mist cleared with Naruto radiating green chakra fighting Zabuza with plain taijutsu. Zabuza threw a roundhouse kick to his head, Naruto ducked down only to come face to face with The Head Cleaver as it cut Naruto's head off cleanly.

Everything was quiet. No one said anything all of a sudden the air became heavy. The Naruto on the floor turned into a wood clone and was absorbed into the ground; both jounin's and the teams breathed a relieved sigh. The battle was on again. Zabuza took advantage of this and appeared next to Kakashi and kicked him into the water, as Kakashi came out of the water he realized something was wrong but it was too late; Zabuza appeared on the water and did some hand seals and shouted

_**WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON**_

Kakashi was captured the teams stood dumbfounded as one of the villages strongest jounin had been captured. Kurenai used a Genjutsu on Zabuza and tried to get too close to him only to be hit with the flat side of his blade she was sent flying through the air coughing up blood.

3 Naruto's appeared one of them caught kurenai and set her near the teams and joined back with the other 2 Naruto's and did some hand seals

_**Earth Style: Earth Dragon **_

_**Water Style: Water Dragon **_

_**Wood Style: Wood Dragon **_

As the 3 Justu's were called out the dragons raised around Naruto spinning in to a tornado and charging at Zabuza's form though the mist. Zabuza tried to slow it down with water clones but to no avail the dragons seemed to be set on ripping him to shreds turning his head to see Kakashi but only to see a log floating in the water prison. Out the corner of his eye he saw a Naruto clone taking Kakashi's prone from to his team.

Zabuza growled at losing his only hostage, deep in his musings he seemed to have forgotten about the raging dragons making their way to his form as he turned his eyes widened to massive proportions, Zabuza tried move away but noticed that his feet were rooted to the ground with vines. When the dragons finally hit him he opened his mouth to give a scream only for it to become silent as the water suffocated him.

Naruto's got a good look at his dead body. Zabuza's arms had been ripped off by the earth and wood dragons while the water drowned him, Naruto thought it was ironic that the man was killed by his own elemental affinity but then again there were lots of people that were killed by people with the same affinity but had a lower mastery over it. Naruto cut off Zabuza's head and sealed it.

Just as he was about to pick up The Head Cleaver; when he suddenly jumped back as ice senbon were imbedded in the ground where he was just a second ago. He looked up to see the assailant. It was a young boy looked like a feminine Sasuke, but it was certainly a boy his pheromones seemed to tell the whole story.

"You killed Zabuza-sama for that you will die"

_**Ice Style: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals**_

Naruto stood amazed as he realized he was facing a member of the Yuki clan. Naruto snapped back to reality when he was surrounded by the ice mirrors. The boy stepped into one of the mirrors and pulled out 3 senbon and moving at mid jounin speed and threw the senbon's.

Naruto understanding his predicament surrounded himself in his chakra and swung his hands in a circular motion wood shot out of the ground surrounding Naruto in a dome shape. Rain after rain of Senbon riddled the dome.

Naruto realizing it was his chance charging up his chakra he put most of it in his palms and thrust his hand at the dome as the outside deformed and grew spikes on every inch of it covered Naruto spiked his chakra one last time a green glow covering the dome as it died down. At first nothing happened the boy assumed that the jutsu failed and stopped moving around in the mirrors.

The spikes around the dome suddenly sunk in a little bit before launching outwards at high speeds. The spikes broke all the mirrors and impaled the boy by both his wrists to a tree. Naruto walked over to the boy and pulled his mask down and spoke to him coldly

"I'd like to know my assailants name before I kill him"

"My name is Haku and I was Zabuza-sama's tool"

"Che goodbye Haku of the Yuki clan" Naruto said as he slashed his throat

Naruto walked over and pulled The Head Cleaver out and sealed it into the same scroll as Zabuza's head. As he walked over to his group he saw their awestruck looks and saw Kurenai looking at him with love and anger? Confused as to what might happen Naruto walked cautiously towards the group as he was a few step away he was bopped on the head courtesy of Kakashi and Kurenai, he smiled sheepishly at their glares. Finally Kurenai broke down and sobbed into his chest, he put his arms around her protectively and smiled contently after Kurenai stopped sobbing Naruto looked down and saw Kurenai had fallen asleep.

He picked her up bridal style and turned to the rest of the group and looked at Tazuna and said

"Tazuna-san can you lead us to your house" Tazuna nodded his head shakily as remembered that this kid had torn through 2 people in the time span of only 10 minutes and the Cyclops couldn't even handle the bandaged guy.

Suddenly a thud was heard as everyone turned around to see what it was Kakashi was on the floor from overusing the Sharingan. Naruto sweat dropped and created clones to pick up his Aniki.

When arriving at Tazuna's house they were greeted by Tsunami who is Tazuna's daughter. After telling her about his travel Tazuna asked Tsunami to show them their rooms. When Naruto was shown his room he laid himself and Kurenai down and fell asleep holding her tight.

**End chapter 5 **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon talk" / "**_**demon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/N: JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC. P.S I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto was having a great dream it involved Kurenai and him plus a can of whipped cream. Groaning he felt himself come back into the world of reality but he forced himself back into his dream world only to be pulled back into reality, he felt his senses come back to him.

He opened his eye only to come face to face with a sleeping Kurenai. He tried to squirm out of her grip only for her to pull him back and hold him tighter, she wasn't known as a jounin for nothing.

As he tried to get out of her grip again, she groaned and said

"Mm Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned beet red when realized that his tool was rubbing between her thighs as he tried to move down and get out of her grip but only succeeded in moving down, only for her to grip him harder and put his head right into her cleavage. This only helped arouse Kurenai even more form feeling his hot breath on her chest. Finally Naruto gave up and snuggled into her cleavage.

After another 30 minutes of sleeping, Kiba burst into their room and yelled at them to get up not realizing Naruto's predicament he started shaking both of them when they were almost awake they saw Kiba's face close to theirs both of them pulled back their fists and hit him in the face, Kiba was thrown into the opposite wall as both Kurenai and Naruto yelled

"BAKA, next time back off after waking us"

"And I was feeling comfortable you know how soft these pillows are" Naruto said

Kurenai blushed at the meaning of those words and bopped him on the head muttering about "blond closet pervs"

Kiba had heard Naruto's comment when he was about to get up when he realized what it meant and blew back with a nosebleed.

After arriving downstairs Kurenai and Naruto joined the rest of the group having breakfast when everyone was finished Naruto asked kakashi

"Aniki how long do we have to stay here"

"Well I got another mission for you Naruto this is a special request from the Sandaime. After I told him about the state of wave country, he said if the people of wave agree to a treaty we take care of Gatou so when I talked it over with Tazuna-san he agreed for the treaty. Your mission is to infiltrate Gatou's mansion and steal all his prized possessions, his money and anything with monetary value while we protect Tazuna-san and his family and maybe even eliminate Gatou"

"When do I leave?"

"When it's the end of the week"

"Alright time for training"

Kakashi got up with the help of his crutches and moved to the door and ushered the Genin's and Kurenai out(A/n: Kakashi is not really injured he's just being a lazy ass). After a while of walking they reached a clearing with tall tree's surrounding. Kakashi and Kurenai turned to the Genin's and explained how to climb tree's without their hands. Kurenai threw a kunai at every student's feet except for Naruto's. Team 7 looked confused why Naruto didn't get a kunai to mark his progress, Sasuke being smug said

"What's the matter the idiot can't do this simple exercise"

Sakura thinking that Sasuke was the best added her own agreement by nodding her head while thinking it might gain Sasuke's approval, as Naruto was about to pop that bubble of smugness around the uchiha Kurenai spoke up first

"Since Naruto is a Chunin and has had advanced training he already knows how to do this exercise. So Naruto will be sparring with one of us or working on something else"

Sasuke seethed as he watched Naruto 'how can he be so powerful. He came out of nowhere and he's stronger than me. I want his power, I need it to kill him' Sasuke thought as he marched up to Naruto

"Hey idiot teach me all your jutsu I need them to kill my brother" Sasuke spat out

"I think I'll work on something I've been trying for a while it's like an offensive and a defensive technique" Naruto said completely ignoring the weak KI that Sasuke was exuding.

Finally getting annoyed by Naruto ignoring him Sasuke Launched himself at Naruto to drive a kunai into his skull, only to be grabbed by vines that sprouted out of the ground and held tight his face grinding into the floor. Sakura screamed in protest and started yelling at Naruto to let 'Her Sasuke-kun go' Naruto had his vines throw Sasuke at the tree as he hit the tree he spit out blood and glared at Naruto.

As everything got back to normal the rest of the group started learning about tree climbing and Kurenai left to see what Naruto was up to. When she arrived at the scene she gasped as he was lying on the floor while the trees were destroyed and multiple craters in the ground surrounding him.

She ran over to him to check if he was okay as she got closer she heard him chuckling lightly and murmuring something but as she got closer she heard it clearly he kept telling himself 'I did it. I finally finished it'. As she stood over him he finally spoke to her

"It's a nice view from down here Kurenai-Chan I didn't know you liked polka dots but why are you here?"

Kurenai blushed and glared at him for the comment but he only seemed to grin wider, she pouted as it seemed to have no effect on him

"I just wanted to see what you were doing" Kurenai said as she looked at him curiously

"And looking around at the field I don't think it is normal training" as she gestured to the multiple crates and broken trees

"It's a secret" Naruto said as a mischievous grin made its way on to his face. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips, breaking the lip-lock he lead her over to a tree that was miraculously unharmed while all the others around it had been cut into ribbons. Sitting down and leaning on the trunk of the tree he pulled Kurenai down and held her by the waist as she melted into his touch.

After a while Kakashi came to the scene and looked for Naruto and Kurenai, found them both resting under a tree, with a repeat of what happened to Kiba this morning only this time the victim was Kakashi, they headed back to the house for some rest and lunch. Although it was ruined by Tsunami's son arguing against Naruto. Now let's take a look into the argument

Inari started "why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train you're still no match for Gatou's men!" continuing on cutting off anyone that was about to say anything

"No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work. When facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"Whatever kid I'm not like you." Naruto said in a bored tone on voice. Inari got even angrier and started crying and said

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy. What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" Naruto Snapped at Inari's statement, the room temperature dropped everyone shivered at the malice and hatred that Naruto was exuding, his voice started out deathly cold eventually getting louder

"So … it's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy show and cry all day?"

"Are you going to keep crying forever while Gatou's men take over the whole country and kill everyone? Are you going to keep hiding while they kill your grandfather and take away your mother and her into a whore? Are you going to be a little sissy?" Naruto stopped his rant as he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, he saw Kurenai looking at him with a stony expression. He calmed down albeit a little reluctantly but Inari made an accusation at Naruto again

"Don't lecture me just because you've had a happy life doesn't mean that everyone else is happy too" Naruto looked coldly at the boy before looking at Kakashi and saying

"So Aniki why don't you tell them about my so called childhood" Kakashi flinched hard at the word 'childhood' because he knew Naruto never had a childhood he had to grow up mentally at a faster pace than even himself and Kakashi was born when the war started.

Kakashi sighed and looked at everyone they looked back at him expectantly for an explanation. Several thoughts ran through the rooms occupants but one was very common 'what could have happened to him?' as they tried to come up with theories.

Sasuke had very different thoughts 'if I get to know about him maybe I can find out how he got that kind of power'. Everyone focused on Kakashi as he started

"I met Naruto when he was eight years old in a full body cast, it was the day after the kyuubi attack and people assume that there is a link between Naruto and the fox because he was born on the same day." Everyone flinched at the mention of the demon

"His condition was severe even by war standards his bones were ground to dust by a medical specialist using a kinjutsu that destroys broken bones that can come into contact with other organs of the body." Kakashi flinched at the memory

"Another jounin had taken a kunai ran it along his skin form his stomach to his neck but not cutting deep enough that he would die instantly but enough to draw blood and lastly an Uchiha had placed him in a very potent Genjutsu using the sharingan's visual powers to make his nerves sensitive to any touch, turning up his pain sensitivity to the max so even if you ran a feather along his finger he would feel slice someone has split his finger into 2 pieces the Uchiha was later found out to be the head of the clan Fugaku and Sasuke's father who claimed he was proud that he tortured Naruto" Kakashi was voice was laced with venom directed at the Uchiha clan, he glared at Sasuke who shrunk back at the mention of his clan but stopped when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi started talking again

"But the worst of the worst was his own healing factor was very high the bones turned to dust were regenerated in a matter of minutes, the cut healed as it was made but the Genjutsu wouldn't wear off so growing his bones back for Naruto was even more painful than it would have been when he was unconscious." Kakashi's voice hardened as he spoke again

"We knew who did all this to Naruto as I was the one the kill the medical specialist and the other jounin but Fugaku escaped. We tried to bring this up to the Hokage but he couldn't do anything otherwise they would replace him and have Naruto killed or turn him into a weapon. So for the next 2 years my squad tried to protect him but the other ninja's would provide as a distraction while the rest of them beat on Naruto." He stopped to take a shaky breath as the memories of the night came back to him

"In the end on his 12th birthday the Sandaime told him he would be leaving for 3 years training trip with my squad and become Jiraiya-sama's apprentice. After 3 years he came back, he is still hated by those who recognise him but he pays no attention to them" Kakashi ended in a lighter tone as his eye's glazed over. Kiba and Akamaru were growling at the villagers because the team knew the real reason of Naruto being connected to the kyuubi, Hinata, Sakura and Tsunami were crying, Inari and Tazuna were looking at Naruto in awe for putting up with such a village. Sasuke thought it was a crock of bullshit, he thought the loser was trying to get some pity through his sob stories but he wouldn't voice these thoughts not after how Kakashi glared at him.

Finally Kurenai was sitting there with a stony expression; she knew Naruto went through this on his birthday she was there to help him on his 9th birthday but it wasn't successful. She was knocked out by someone from behind when she woke up she saw a bloodied Naruto lying on the ground as she tried to recall what happened after that but her musings were cut short as something was placed in her lap she saw his blue eye's looking into her's she gave him an uneasy smile but he saw through it. Thinking quickly Naruto stood up and grabbed her hand and turned to the group and said

"We will be back after a walk you guys should get some fresh air too" as they walked out

Arriving at the edge of the forest Naruto turned to her only to see her teary eyed face. He brought her into a hug and put his chin on her head as she sobbed into his chest and rubbed her back soothingly whispering comforting words into her ear, he pulled back to give her a kiss on the lips. Soon they both kissing each other hungrily Kurenai looked at him with lust and passion

She whispered into his ear "Naruto I want you now" she emphasised this by grabbing his tool through his pants. Naruto moaned at the feeling but grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"We are not going to do this outside I want to make this special. Wait here" Naruto said

Naruto arrived in a clearing where he did some hand seals and said

_**Wood style: 4 pillar house**_

Moving into the 1 storey house he went into a room without furnishing and grew a simple bed made up of wood

Unsealing his sleeping bag and a blanket he set the bed up to make it as comfortable as possible even making a layer of vines under the sleeping bag to make it seem more like a mattress.

Moving out the house he located Kurenai standing directly in front of the house looking at it awe. She had seen the work of wood style before from Tenzo using it around the village to repair the trees and training ground but never on a large scale like a house.

Her musings were cut short by Naruto picking her up bridal style and taking her into the house. He started kissing along her neck and jawline, she moaned when he suckled on her sweet spot on her neck finally approaching the bed he put her down and passionately kissed her and asked her

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I can wait longer if you want"

Kurenai pulled him down and kissed him deeply and whispered into his ear

"I want you now!"

Those 4 words had Naruto's heart beating like crazy, he knew he loved her and going to this step only proved she did too!

**Lemon Start**

The red-eyed jounin spent the next few minutes ravaging Naruto's mouth with her tongue. Naruto began to grind himself into on her own body moving his hands along her curves.

Kurenai decided she wanted more contact between them. Pausing in her kissing, she tugged at Naruto's jacket. Naruto got the hint and took off his jacket and top while she pulled down his pants.

Kurenai took the lead and aggressively leaned in, capturing his lips again. As she kissed him, she shifted her right leg around so that it rested on the bed, then laid herself down on her back and pulled Naruto so that he'd be on top of her, resting between her legs. Naruto became aware of how uncomfortably tight his boxers had become.

Kurenai smiled inwardly as she felt the hard bulge in Naruto's underwear rub against her crotch. Moaning slightly, she tentatively rubbed her groin against the tent in Naruto's boxers and was rewarded with a pleasant jolt that left her feeling warm.

Breaking the kiss again, she pushed Naruto back a bit until he was kneeling between her legs and looked in his eyes, panting. The blonde returned the gaze, still rattled by the sudden burst of pleasure and_ want_he'd felt when the woman under him rubbed herself against him. His dick was so hard by now that it was painful, and he felt an overwhelming urge to touch and kiss every inch of her body.

Seeing the lust in Naruto's eyes, Kurenai decided to try and tease Naruto. Reaching for the knot on top of her bandage dress she slowly began to untie it, making sure to exaggerate every movement so that Naruto would notice them, her eyes never leaving his face. Once the top was undone, she opened the dress with equally slow movements, progressively revealing her body to the blonde's eyes. She smiled as she saw hunger and hesitation flicker across his face, and decided she had tormented him enough.

"You can touch, Naruto-kun," she whispered throatily to him as she reached for his hands and placed them on her breasts. "In fact, I _want_you to touch me"

Naruto felt the ache in his groin becoming almost unbearable. Unable to resist, he leaned down until his face was mere millimetres away from her left breast's delicate pink nipple. he latched on to it

The pleased hum that left Kurenai's throat did not feel like a sound she'd make if he was doing something wrong, he decided, and he let instinct take over as he began to eagerly attack the pink nub with his tongue, lapping, sucking and lightly biting it until it was hard with arousal. Then, upon Kurenai's prompt, he switched to the other one and gave it the same treatment, experimenting while alternating with both until he found the exact combination of pressure and stimulation that appeared to please the woman the most.

By then, Naruto's dick felt as if it was about to explode, and Kurenai herself was very wet as well. Licking her lips, she pulled lightly on Naruto's hair, causing him to stop his ministrations and look up at her with a questioning glance.

"Take your boxers off, Naruto-kun," she said breathlessly, a faint blush adorning her cheeks. At Naruto's startled look, she repeated her demand, licking her lips in a way that made him shiver.

Slowly, hesitantly, the blonde pulled his boxers down and blushed as his erect penis stood proudly at attention, pulsing slightly.

Changing position so that she was on all fours and level with Naruto's crotch, she grasped his shaft and squeezed it lightly, drawing a startled gasp from his lips. "You have a nice cock," she said as she gave it a few experimental strokes, which solicited more gasps and groans from the blonde, then smiled mischievously, lowered her head and gave the hard shaft a slow lick from balls to tip.

Naruto almost lost it at that point. It was only the sharp pain from his nails digging into his palms that distracted him enough to avoid blowing his load on Kurenai's face right there and then. His loud groan, the clear twitch of his dick and the jerking of his hips, however, were more than proof enough for Kurenai to smile. Yes, this was definitely having an effect on him.

After waiting for a couple minutes for Naruto to regain his breath and compose himself, Kurenai once again started licking his shaft. This time, however, Naruto was ready and controlled himself, gritting his teeth in an effort to enjoy the amazing sensations Kurenai was giving him as long as possible.

While the kunoichi was completely inexperienced and was going more or less by trial and error, the same could be said of Naruto, so her clumsy ministrations still succeeded in arousing him to previously unimagined levels.

However, all good things come to an end, and in Naruto's case, that was when Kurenai took things one step further. Briefly stopping her licking, she slowly pumped Naruto's dick as she looked in his eyes. Then, never breaking eye contact, she slowly, agonizingly slipped Naruto's cock past her lips and fully in her mouth.

Naruto never stood a chance. Seeing her lick and suck at his shaft had been exciting enough, but the sight of his cock disappearing between the red-eyed woman's hungry lips was too much for him. Before his cock was halfway in her mouth, he arched his back with a strangled cry and came, hard.

Kurenai had just enough warning to keep from choking. When she felt the first splash of his cum hit the roof of her mouth, she considered drawing back and letting him come over her, but decided against it, and simply waited, lips wrapped around his dick as she lightly suckled on it, until he finally stopped shuddering and emptying himself in her mouth. Pausing slightly to give one last suck, she slowly drew back from the deflating shaft and let it pop out of her mouth with a wet sound.

Lifting herself to a kneeling position, she rolled Naruto's seed around in her mouth, trying to decide how it tasted. '_Salty, but not too bad'_she thought. Her gaze then fell on the panting man before her.

His dick twitched and he felt an almost irresistible urge to shove the woman down and lick, suck and squeeze her body until it was coated in his saliva and she was screaming his name.

Kurenai smirked inwardly as she licked her lips clean with a slow, sensual move, clearly seeing the lust in Naruto's eyes. Giving him a half-lidded stare, she finished discarding her kimono, letting it fall on the floor at the bedside, then returned to the bed's Center and laid on her side, motioning for him to come closer with a slim finger. Naruto promptly obeyed, and she motioned again for him to get his groin closer to her face.

Smiling in satisfaction at seeing that the boy's cock was already half-erect, she wasted no time in engulfing it with her warm mouth again, prompting Naruto to moan loudly as she swirled her tongue around the still-sensitive head, intent on getting it nice and hard... just how she wanted to feel it inside herself.

For an undetermined amount of time, the only sounds in the room were Naruto's gasps and the wet, obscene slurping sounds made by Kurenai as she sucked Naruto's dick, her own drool covering her chin as it dribbled out of her mouth. The woman had always been convinced she'd hate this activity - she thought it'd feel demeaning and dirty - but to her surprise, she found that she loved the feel of a nice warm cock pulsing and growing hard between her lips. It made her feel powerful and sexy, to know she could have that effect on a male, and she especially loved the taste of it... although perhaps it might just be Naruto's taste that she loved, she thought somewhat confusedly.

Finally, the red-eyed woman drew back, much to the blonde's relief as he was starting to feel dizzy from too much pleasure, and eyed her handiwork with approval. Naruto's cock was slick and shiny with her saliva, a thin trail of it still connecting her lips to its head. Giving it one last lick, Kurenai then looked up to Naruto.

"Now it's your turn to please me, Naruto-kun," she moaned lustfully as she repositioned herself on her back and spread her legs. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat, Kurenai, noting his reaction, smiled slightly and spread herself open with her fingers, letting him see just how pink and wet it was. A thin rivulet of fluid seeped out of it and dribbled on the sheets.

"Naruto-kun... I licked you. Now I want you to lick me..."

Naruto gulped again, then moved closer to the jounin's cunt. He stopped briefly as he hesitated, then decided that Kurenai was right - she'd done something amazing for him, and if he could make her feel as good as he felt, then he would do it. Closing in on the woman's spread pussy, he gave it a tentative lick.

Kurenai's approving hum reassured him, and he began to experiment with this new and fascinating part of the female body and concentrated on trying to find out how to make his lover moan the loudest.

Naruto quickly decided he liked it when Kurenai ran her hand through his hair. Not only did it feel nice, but it also let him know he was hitting a good spot. He had quickly discovered that the small fleshy nub above the red-eyed jounin's pussy was a _very_sensitive spot and made sure to treat it as delicately as possible while still applying enough force for the woman to find it pleasant.

Naruto decided to get creative and began to lick and suck at her while simultaneously finger-fucking her. The effect was definitely worth the effort, as the woman's moans became groans and gasps. The blonde felt oddly pleased by that. He just... liked... the knowledge that he was the one causing those sounds to escape the beautiful woman's lips.

Eventually, Kurenai lightly pulled on his hair, causing him to stop his activities. When he shot her a questioning glance, she smiled seductively at him and reached out, brushing his hard dick with her fingers.

"Th-that's enough," she gasped, wetting her lips and giving his cock a gentle squeeze.

Something had to have shown on his face, because as soon as the blonde made to voice his doubts the woman anticipated him, stroking his cheek with one hand as she fondled his balls with the other.

"Naruto-kun... please. I need it," she pleaded in a sexy tone. "Don't worry... I want it. You have no idea how much I want it..."

The pleading and expression with which she addressed him once again made Naruto cave in and comply. Swallowing nervously, he moved between her legs as she instructed him. Pausing briefly, he watched his hard dick twitch mere centimetres away from Kurenai's engorged outer lips, unsure of what to do. Sensing his hesitation, she smiled up at him, then reached between her legs and positioned the cockhead at the very entrance of her tunnel.

"Now push," she told him breathlessly, her body eagerly anticipating the feeling of a hard cock splitting her pussy open for the first time. Naruto briefly glanced at her lovely, sweat soaked face, then nodded. Bracing himself with both arms at her sides, he began to slowly and carefully push in.

The red-eyed woman threw her head back and moaned unabashedly, savouring the delicious feeling of the blonde's cock penetrating her virginal opening. Licking her lips, she tangled her fingers in his hair, gasping as she felt herself stretch to accommodate her lover.

While Kurenai was an adult, she was nonetheless still a virgin, even though her hymen had torn during training years before, and thus was so tight that it was a snug fit, something which made both love every second of it. To the woman, it felt as a part of her that had been missing was finally being returned, and she enjoyed the feeling of fullness that Naruto's dick brought her as it sank deeper and deeper in her aching body.

For his part, Naruto immediately realized he would not last very long at all inside the red-eyed woman's hot pussy unless he took things very slowly. What he had felt with his finger was now magnified a hundredfold, her hungry canal greedily pulling him in and twitching all around his shaft as he slowly worked more and more of it in.

Eventually, Naruto's groin made contact with Kurenai's, his cock fully inside her. The blonde paused to catch his breath and let them both adjust to the new sensations, as well as to let some of his own excitement die down, lest he come too soon. He then followed the woman's earlier instructions and withdrew from her, wincing as he felt her grip his shaft as if unwilling to let go. He pulled out almost completely, and then began to push back in, hissing as he once again felt her pull him in.

Naruto kept his slow rocking motion, pausing every now and then to let his excitement die down somewhat and to take advantage of his head being at the level of Kurenai's breasts to service them. Then Kurenai locked her legs around his waist and commanded him to go faster. Already feeling another climax approaching, Naruto complied, hoping that he'd last long enough to satisfy her, and picked his pace up. At her request, he steadily increased his pace, until he was pounding into her for all he was worth.

Feeling himself quickly approach the point of no return, Naruto began to suck and bite Kurenai's nipples, wanting to hear her scream his name at least once in the night. The jounin's shrieks became louder, and he noticed she'd become slightly tighter around him. However, the added tightness proved too much for the blonde, who thrust into the jounin's body a few more times before shoving himself in as deep as he could, his body going rigid and a deep grunt escaping his lips as he shot his second and final load of the night inside of the beautiful red-eyed woman.

Fortunately, Kurenai herself was at her very limit, and Naruto's final, harsh thrust, which caused his shaft to rub against her clitoris, coupled with the feel of his cum filling her pussy and his sweaty body grinding against hers, was all she needed to be sent over the edge as well.

With a shrill scream of "_Naruto-kuuuuuuuuun!_" which was thankfully absorbed by the building's walls, Kurenai came hard, the pressure from her legs wrapping his waist becoming almost painful as she contracted violently around Naruto's cock, milking every remaining drop of semen from it as she thrashed and bucked wildly under the younger boy.

Exhausted, Naruto fell on top of the woman, panting harshly as his head rested between her full breasts, his slowly deflating cock still firmly lodged inside her pussy. Eventually, he tiredly pushed himself up and rolled on his side, his now flaccid dick leaving the woman's tight cunt with a 'pop'. Looking up, he saw her look at him with a tired, satisfied smile. Then, Kurenai rolled on her side to face him, wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him in an embrace, holding him to her breasts.

Naruto was still for a little longer, partly because he was too tired to disentangle himself, and partly because he was unwilling to leave the warm embrace he was in. He listened to the woman's breathing slow down as she fell asleep, then slowly reached up and put his own arms around her waist, returning her hug and promptly fell asleep

**Lemon End**

Naruto woke up first and looked at the sleeping face of Kurenai, he thought about how he met her and what had conspired only a few hours ago. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as it obstructed his view of her face.

Pulling back the sleeping bag they were lying on and the touched the vine covered wood and pushed some chakra into it after he stopped a figure started to melt out of the wood making a fully clothed wood clone of Naruto, he communicated telepathically like Yamato-Nissan taught him to and told the clone go and collect some food for them to eat.

While being Naruto's constructs they had a mind of their own. The clone muttered under his breath about originals getting to do all the fun stuff while clones get stuck doing the boring stuff.

Naruto getting tired of his clones antic gave it a mental kick to the ass and told him to get to work, the clone glared and whispered under his breath "hard-ass", Naruto sighed and spoke through their mental link.

"I heard that"

The clone's eye's widened and moved out of the room quickly before his creator decided to turn him back into a hunk of wood. Naruto shook his head amused by his copy's antics and turned back to the still sleeping Kurenai and snuggled back in with her. After a while Naruto's clone dispelled letting him know that the food was prepared. Knowing from past experiences that she wouldn't wake up if he shook her on the shoulder so he approached her lips with his own and connected them together.

She moaned into the kiss and suddenly shrieked when he pinched her ass. She looked at him with a glare but failed. He moved in closer and kissed her passionately and told her that the food was ready.

After changing back into their clothes they went into the living room and chatted while eating. After they finished eating Naruto made 2 clones to get rid of the garbage that was left and moved next to Kurenai and put his arms around her quietly enjoying the warmth that she was radiating. Kurenai smiled and snuggled into his chest listening to his heartbeat. He put his forehead on to her's and asked

"Do you want go back or stay here. Don't worry about telling them."

"I want to stay here, I like it here with my koibito (lover)"

At first Naruto was shocked but quickly got over it and said something that he wanted to say for a long time

"Kurenai, I love you"

Kurenai felt shocked because she knew that they both loved each other but they never said those 3 words to each other. After Naruto dispatched another clone he carried kurenai into the bedroom and put her on the bed as Naruto was about to lie down when he got the memories of the clone talking to Kakashi and telling him that they would be staying out in a house he made.

Kurenai noticed Naruto's eye's glaze over and got worried she started shaking him. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and noticed Kurenai looking at him with concern and kept asking him what was wrong.

"Uh, yeah the clone just dispelled and the memories were just too much to take in because I wasn't prepared for it"

He smiled softly at her concerned face and pulled her close to him and lied on the bed with her head resting in the crook of his neck. After a while they both fell asleep in each other's embrace. Naruto and Kurenai both shared one last thought before they were engulfed by their brains imagination

'Life is going to get better'

**End chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon/summon talk" / "**_**demon/summon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/N: JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC. P.S I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**Naruto's four pillar house**

It was the end of the week; Naruto remembered that today was his mission while the others went to the bridge to help construction move faster but Naruto had secretly been sending wood Clones in his and Kurenai's place so they could train or just stay inside and rest (cough*sex*cough).

Naruto groaned as the sun shone brightly in his eye's he hated mornings but waking up to a nude Kurenai made it all better. She was sleeping contently, so this time Naruto decided that he would wake her up a different way.

He moved closer to her and ran his tongue along her red lips tracing them then moving down as he laid kisses along her torso and his finger reached her breast. He traced along the outside of her areola making her shiver and give a moan finishing his tirade he put his mouth over her nipple and suckled on it.

Her eye's opened in a daze she felt something on her chest to see Naruto sucking on her breast, she let out and involuntary moans at the pleasure she was feeling, she moved her hands and started massaging his scalp with her finger bringing his face closer to her chest and squeezing it on to her breast.

She let one of her hands wander and brought it down to his tool and started stroking him as she felt he was about to cum she stopped her movements and pushed him away quickly moving to the shower. Naruto shouted after her

"Hey you know it's going to take a long time to get this thing to go down again" Naruto pouted as she stuck her head through the door and looked at him seductively and in a sultry voice said

"Well you could always join me while I'm having a shower and I could relieve you of your problem"

Naruto grinned perversely and disappeared from view and appeared behind Kurenai pressing himself against her back. Kurenai moaned at the feeling of his tool between her ass cheeks but the moan was muffled by Naruto kissing her. He took her by surprise and picked her up bridal style and ran into the shower and turned on the hot water.

After reliving each other of sexual tension they decided that they would have to part ways for today.

Naruto sent some Clones to Tazuna's house to implant some seals to protect the home and stay just in case something else happened he also sent some Clones with Kurenai to protect the bridge and inform him of progress.

Naruto grinned as he pulled out the thousand paper bombs it was special when set off it would first set off a small explosion and then finally a large boom that could take at least one face off the Hokage monument, Naruto loved explosions and today the victim for explosions is going to be Gatou and his band of merry men.

Naruto had his Clones do a little recon and found out that Gatou had a mansion directly on the dock of Wave country. He thought the best way to do this was to seal everything into scrolls and blow up the building. He grinned and disappeared travelling through the trees at a maniacal speed.

**The bridge**

Kakashi, Kurenai and Naruto's Clones tensed as they felt the chakra signatures of multiple people. Suddenly mist covered the whole bridge. A nasally voice

"Ha if one Jounin can't take care of you brats then how about ten Jounin's" Gatou came into view, the genin could not help but snicker at the man's height. He was only half the height of Sasuke.

The Naruto Clones were on the floor clutching their stomachs trying to stem their laughter while both Jounin sensei's' shoulders were shaking signifying their amusement. Gatou glared at them and looked at the Mist Jounin he hired and signalled them to attack. Kakashi pushed his amusement down and turned to the Naruto Clones.

"Tell your boss to abort the mission and come to the bridge. We will hold them off"

One Clone nodded while the other went on the defensive.

**With Naruto**

Naruto moved through the mansion like a ghost no sound being made. He noticed that there were no guards around or anybody working on the docks it looked abandoned. He located Gatou's office and just as he was about to move in he felt his Clone contacting him. He responded with a mental nod

The Clone filled him on the situation and that the mission had been cancelled. His orders for were to get to the bridge and turn the tide of the battle.

He cut the connection and rushed out of the building at his speed he would be there in five minutes.

**The bridge**

The Mist Jounin's started a chain of seals matching in speed and called out

_**Water style: water dragon**_

The Clones and Kakashi jumped into action. Kakashi started his chain of seals his Sharingan spinning wildly. While the Clones stood there focusing chakra to block the incoming water dragons. Kakashi finished his seals and focused on his targets.

_**Water style: giant vortex**_

The Naruto Clones jumped in after Kakashi finished his jutsu.

_**Earth style: earth wall**_

As both water jutsu battled for dominance 3 of the water dragons diverted their paths and headed straight for the group only to hit the mud wall. The water splashed over all over the bridge. The mist Jounin's stood there with calculating looks on their faces. One Naruto Clone appeared next to Kakashi and told him that the original Naruto had been informed. (Next fighting scene I'm going to call Naruto's Clone-Clone Naruto. Much better for understanding)

The mist Jounin's were disgruntled that their attacks were useless but jumped back into action as one of the mist Jounin pulled out a sword and headed at Clone Naruto at Jounin speed and struck downwards hoping to slice Clone Naruto in half but Clone Naruto would have none of it and parried the attack with his own sword and kicked the man in the gut. The man doubled over, Clone Naruto went to slice the man's head but was stopped by water bullets shooting at him.

Clone Naruto jumped in the air his hands covered in a green glow and raised his hands over his head and clapped them together. The wood sprouted form the mud wall breaking it, the wood grew around the whole group as a large dome. The mist Jounin took a step back from this revelation. (Note the wooden dome is covering Naruto, Kakashi and the mist Jounin's).

Sasuke seethed at the fight being covered he thought he could get some clue to how Naruto gets his power. He saw Kurenai watching them calmly. 'she knows something' then it hit him she was the idiot's sensei she would tell him where he could gain the dobe's power otherwise he would get the council on their case, with that decided he stalked up to her and glared at her and said

"Tell me how to idiot got his powers, I want them so I can complete my ambitions. If you tell me I will give you the honour of being my first wife and to bear an uchiha child" Kurenai looked at the boy as if he was stupid finally deciding the she should ignore the boy for her own interest.

Being ignored was not a good thing to Sasuke it reminded him of his brother and he didn't like his brother so he lunged at Kurenai with a fist heading towards her face. Kurenai caught the fist with minimal effort and kneed the Uchiha in the face and finally something that made all the males cringe in fear she smashed her foot into his groin, Sasuke lurched forward, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the pain. His body decided that it could no longer handle the pain and passed out. Everyone was shocked at her because Kurenai was known to be very calm and patient with people. Kurenai grinned at them in a Narutoish way and said

"What he had it coming. Look it was either me knock him unconscious or have Naruto brutally murder him and feed the body to the toads while claiming to the village that Sasuke went missing in action" everyone except Sakura agreed with Kurenai knowing that she was sugar-coating it.

**Back with Kakashi and the Clones **

'That boy can use the Senju's wood style' thought a Jounin. Clone Naruto took notice of the man's astonishment and launched himself towards him, Soaring through the air he noticed he was slowing down, taking advantage of something the monkey summons taught him he focused his chakra to his feet and just as he was about to land on to the bridge he sprang forward swinging from the wires of the bridge like a monkey.

Clone Naruto landed next Kakashi and nodded to him as they both started their signature jutsu. Kakashi's hand started crackling with lighting as he held on it with his other hand it wasn't long before he zoomed past the Clone Naruto in a zigzag pattern leaving only a trail of lightning.

The mist Jounin's stood petrified as the man zoomed towards them just as he was about to close in on them some of the Jounin's jumped away but the 2 closest to Kakashi didn't react at all. The Jounin's only thought was the jutsu name being used to end their lives.

_**Raikiri**_

Kakashi sped up and pierced one of Jounin's chest squelch, the man looked at his chest and he saw blood pouring out covering the ground in a crimson colour. He dropped to the ground unceremoniously; Kakashi said a quick prayer for the man's soul and moved on.

The other Jounin jumped to attack Kakashi but his feet never made it off the ground as another lightning encased fist pierced through his neck. The body feel on the ground with a thud and sprayed blood on the pavement.

Kakashi looked at the lifeless bodies then at his Clone, nodding the Clone vanished from existence. He looked over at Clone Naruto and his eyes were almost popping out his head as he saw Clone Naruto carrying a human sized rasengan over his head running at a speed that was faster that what Kakashi had used for his own move.

The Jounin Clone Naruto attacked tried to move away but his feet wouldn't comply he looked down to see vines coming out of the floor, he looked up to only to see a bright light that was smashed down on top of him.

Clone Naruto grimaced as he saw the Jounin's body or at least the bloodied mush that signified that the man used to be there. He jumped back when he realized that the location where the odama rasengan impacted also made a large crack in the bridge.

He smiled sheepishly as Kakashi glared at him but glared right back at him and pointed above his shoulder. Kakashi sweat dropped as he realized that his water jutsu had created a hole in the middle of bridge, he glared back at Clone Naruto who was now laughing his ass off.

Just as he was about to attack the Clone, the water of the sea under the bridge started to hit against the supports, the metal groaned and creaked under the pressure of the water waves.

He turned to all the Naruto Clones with a serious face and said

"The other Mist Jounin's are trying to break the supports. The only thing I know that will be best for this situation is your freestyle wood technique it will take all your chakra so you will need to lower the barrier around the rest of the group, they can at least help defeat a few more guy's"

The Clones nodded and the dome fell down allowing the rest of the genin to see the carnage created by Kakashi and Naruto. The Genin's till not used to killing people or even seeing death puked over the edge of the bridge.

While Naruto laughed sheepishly at the glare he was given by Kurenai. The Clone decided that he should let the original take the verbal trashing after all he was only a Clone.

Quickly moving to the middle of the bridge the Naruto Clones melded together into one Clone. The Clone focused his chakra around his entire body giving him a green aurora the Clone slammed his palms on to the ground wood started to grow out of his hands and cover the bridges entire surface finally moving down to the bridge supports.

The wood coiled around the supports like a snake. After a while the whole bridge was covered in wood the Clone dropped and now merely a husk of its creator's shape, the wood leftover from the Clone was absorbed by the wood of the bridge.

Everyone looked awed at the power that the Clone possessed, they wondered how powerful Naruto really was.

Snapping back to the other Jounin's who were climbing up on to the bridge. There were only 7 Jounin's left. Kakashi launched into to taijutsu mode. Using the sharingan's prediction ability he sprinted at one of the Jounin's and slammed his fist into the man's jaw.

The man skidded backwards and launched at Kakashi engaging the man. The Jounin threw a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's head, Kakashi caught the leg with his hand and then proceeded to hit the man in the stomach making him spit out blood, the man staggered back from the blow but Kakashi got a good grip on him and threw him up into the air.

The Jounin still was unable to get his bearing's back to normal was beaten by Kakashi in the air finally Kakashi slammed the heel of his foot into the man's neck making his spine pass through his wind pipe unable to breathe, choking on his blood.

Kakashi looked at the bloodied body of the man. He was used to killing but that didn't mean he loved killing anyone in his way, he felt remorse for every kill he had to make.

Kakashi looked around and saw that Kurenai was fighting another Jounin while Kiba and Hinata took on another; Sasuke was still out cold on the floor with Sakura guarding him and Tazuna while shino had let his bugs simply drain the Jounin of his chakra. The other 3 mist Jounin's stood back and covered the others using water bullets to distract the Konoha shinobi. Kakashi spotted Gatou trying to run away from the scene, Kakashi threw 2 shurikens with ninja wire attached to them as the wire made contact the shuriken spun around the midget's from and bound his feet together as Gatou tried to move the shuriken dug deeper into his legs making him scream out in pain. Kakashi walked up to Gatou and bound his arms with more ninja wire and propped him up against the railing of the bridge.

Kakashi turned back to the battle to see Kurenai lodge a kunai into the back of the Jounin's head, while Kiba and Akamaru used their clan technique to hit the Jounin making him fly up, as the man came down Hinata used her Jyuuken to stop the man's heart. Finally Shino had knocked out 2 of the other Jounin's using his bugs. Now there were only 2 Jounin's left

Kakashi looked around to see the 2nd last Jounin was being finished off by Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Now if he could just find the last Jounin but the man was nowhere to be seen. He thought the man had fled seeing him comrades being beaten easily but to his horror he saw the man rushing at Kurenai with a sword covered in poison, who was currently helping Kiba and Hinata get over their first kill.

Kurenai heard footsteps behind her she turned around to block the incoming attack but was too late just as the blade was about to pierce her through her stomach but only made a scratch with a little blood leaking out of it. Everyone looked in astonishment as the blade was stopped a hair-length away from killing Kurenai.

The Jounin looked at his weapon confused until he realized that there was a hand holding his sword from moving suddenly another hand struck the blade on its side breaking it into 2 pieces. The Jounin looked up and saw the blond that was using the wood style before. Naruto stalked towards him speaking in a very calm that did not match his KI

"You attacked my comrades, try to kill my precious people and then you have gall try and attack the only source of happiness in my life. For that you will die"

The Jounin trembled as he saw flashes of his death he saw himself getting ripped apart by the blonde's bare hands; he tried to run only to realize that his body would no longer comply but deciding that it did not matter he said the last few words of his life that shook Naruto to his core

"You talk about protecting people close to you but this time you have failed. The poison on this sword is quick acting one cut and the person only has 3 hours to live. You failed boy. You failed miserably" the Jounin trailed off ranting about how he was at least going to take down one person with him.

Naruto froze and then grew enraged using the blade in his hand he rushed at the Jounin and cut into his wind pipe showering Naruto in a spray of blood.

Naruto turned around just in time to see Kurenai fall to the ground, her skin paler than normal. He rushed towards her and crouched down near her side. The whites of her eyes had expanded over her normal crimson one that he loved.

Naruto tried to heal her with his sage chakra but to no avail the poison was stuck, he tried to heal her again by using his green wood style aurora because of it being similar to medical techniques used by the only living Senju but it still didn't work. Tears streamed down his face Kurenai cupped his face gently and opened her mouth but she was stopped by him. He looked at her and said

"Don't talk. Just save your strength, I will save you"

He looked at his friends and surrogate family only to see despair and dread on their faces. Then it hit him he had to stay calm and analyse the situation so he could come up with a solution. He wiped his tears and turned to Hinata and said

"Hinata, I want you to scan her body to see where the poison is headed" she nodded shakily and turned on her bloodline and spoke

"it's attacking her nervous system and brain function's shutting down any motor skill's if we don't stop the poison now it will eventually reach her heart and stop her blood flow"

Naruto review in his head everything he had learned but his emotion's kept taking him over. Kakashi noticed this and it hit him they didn't have to stop the poison they could freeze her body using Naruto's sealing knowledge, approaching him carefully he put a hand on his shoulder and told him in a soft voice

"Otouto I have an idea it might not cure her but it will give her more time. You need to put her in a stasis seal we can take her back to Konoha and get her healed by the medics"

Naruto nodded trying to blink out the tears and performed a series of seals, his finger's lit up with a mix of red and green chakra and placed it over her heart and then twisted his hand in a clock wise direction finally saying

_**FUINJUSTU: STASIS LOCK**_

A series of seals spread over her body and finally contracting back over heart taking its final shape of a whirlpool. He turned to Kakashi and said

"I want to move now. You guy's stay here and complete the mission, alone I will move faster, I will send you a summon to inform you of me getting to Konoha"

Kakashi tried to reason with him

"Naruto the bridge is not complete and the ships aren't going to take you across quickly enough plus the water is too unstable for you to go across it. Even the toads can't swim in the salt water while the monkeys are animals of the trees and the ground they can't even walk on water"

Naruto still was not convinced, so he came up with his own solution.

"Kakashi Aniki if the bridge is not complete then I will complete it here and now. I don't care what you say. Everybody get back!"

Kakashi sighed and signalled everyone to move back. Naruto focused his chakra using the rams hand seal as soon as Naruto let the seal go his body burst with his green chakra his eyes were now a mix between red and blue.

Naruto acting quickly slammed his palms on to the floor suddenly the wood that covered the bridge grew to mass proportions and connected to the other side. Naruto stopped the flow to the wood and focused on making a harness for his back so he could carry Kurenai. Kakashi lifted Kurenai and put her into the harness and used ninja wire to tie her into it.

Naruto flared his chakra again and took off like a missile. Kakashi turned to the remaining group and ordered them to move back to the house on his final note Kakashi said

"We will be leaving tomorrow after the bridge's final touches are done"

**Time skip 3 hours later **

Naruto arrived at the village gates his chakra still flaring as he approached the guards he let his chakra drop. The chunin's granted him entry as soon as they recognised him; he sprinted away to the hospital and got Kurenai into the emergency ward. He turned on his heel and walked to the Hokages office.

The Anbu informed the Hokage of Naruto's presence and told him to go in. the Hokage put on a bright smile expecting to see a happy Naruto with his whole team instead he saw Naruto alone with a depressing aurora and a cloud of shame around him. The Hokage looked on in concern and asked him

"Naruto are you all right? Where is the group?" Naruto looked up at him with haunted eyes and said in a hollow voice

"They are still in wave I came back with Kurenai-Chan, she's been poisoned with something new. It happened when there was a confrontation between us and the mist ninja's. We eliminated most of them but one of them was hiding and performed a hidden attack on Kurenai-Chan"

The Hokage dismissed him and told him to go home and get some rest.

"Don't worry Naruto she will make it she is a strong woman" the Hokage smiled reassuringly at him. Naruto looked back at him with a fake smile and nodded, he left via Shushin.

**2 days later**

It had been 2 days since Kurenai had been admitted into the hospital, Naruto was seen coming into the hospital every hour to check on her hoping that she would wake up.

Naruto was about to go to the hospital again when the deer masked Anbu appeared in front of him and told him to report to the Hokages office, Naruto nodded and Shunshined to the Hokages office putting on a fake smile he headed into the room but his smile quickly dropped as he saw Jiraiya and the Hokage talking about some kind of mission

"Ah, Naruto thank you for coming we have good news and we have bad news. So let's just start"

The Sandaime decided that instead of beating around the bush he will get straight to the point

"Naruto the medics can't save Kurenai. I have been given a report that says the poison moved around the body too much they can't remove it. It's clinging to her chakra coils using the chakra as a medium to grow. We can't seal her chakra away because her body will stop functioning"

Naruto felt the colour in his life just melt away his mind blank the darkness around his eyes increased until his whole world went black. Jiraiya caught Naruto before he hit the ground and put him on the couch.

The Sandaime sighed he motioned for Jiraiya to wake him up, Naruto stirred as he felt someone throwing sprinkles of water on his face, opening his eyes he saw Jiraiya looking at him with a serious face. The Hokage started his explanation again

"Naruto the village needs a new leader I'm getting too old and Jiraiya has refused so there is only one person that can take up this job and cure Kurenai. Unfortunately she has a deep hatred for this village after losing people close to her in the war she had left the village for good but I want you to go with Jiraiya who has a gotten lead on her and try to convince her to come back to the village at any cost even if you have to bring her back Kicking and screaming. Are you capable of this?"

Naruto looked on in a daze they had found a person that could cure Kurenai. She would be alive again, she would smile again and he felt like his heart was going to burst. He nodded quickly and said

"I'm guessing that this person is your other student Tsunade Senju"

The Hokage nodded and dismissed them.

After 30 minutes Naruto and Jiraiya left through the north gates of the village and moved to a small town with casino's it is called Akeake Town, Naruto and Jiraiya moved around asking for Tsunade around the whole town when they met back both concluded that she had moved on as she was here about a week ago.

Moving again they arrived at the next town Tanazku gai the gambling capital of fire country moving around into casino's and bars after not finding Tsunade they moved into a bar to get something to eat.

'It's already night and we still haven't found her yet 'Naruto thought frustrated at the minimum amount of progress they had made, Jiraiya noticed this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him with tears in his eyes, this made Jiraiya reel back in shock in all the years he had known the boy he had never even shed a single tear.

Jiraiya smiled at him confidently and said to him

"Don't worry we will find her and then bring her back to the village"

As the older man lifted the flaps of the entrance as he looked around for an empty table, he suddenly spotted Tsunade sitting in a booth at the back with her assistant Shizune. He blinked trying to see if he was hallucinating as his eyes cleared he grinned and motioned Naruto to follow him.

He walked up to the booth and sat down and looked at the women opposite to him

"Tsunade and Shizune it's good to see you again"

Tsunade looked startled to see her teammate and narrowed her eyes but maintained a cool voice

"Jiraiya, why are you at a place like this?"

'This is a fifty year old woman, she barely looks 35' Naruto thought and then narrowed his eyes in suspicion 'she is surrounded in a thin layer of chakra. It's a transformation'. Jiraiya continued

"We have finally found you"

"Why did you come to see me?"

"To tell you the truth. The Sandaime wants you to become the Godaime Hokage"

Tsunade's eyes widened at this, she choked on her sake and started sputtering while Shizune looked shocked

"The Godaime Hokage. What the hell? All of a sudden"

"The third is retiring and wants you to take over"

Tsunade decided to take her mind of her subject and focused on the blonde boy sitting next to her teammate.

"Who's the kid?" Tsunade inquired

"My apprentice and the second toad sage and my legacy in all but blood. Are you going to introduce you self-brat?"

Naruto glared at Jiriaya for calling him a brat but sighed and said

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the kyuubi host"

Tsunade's eyes widened at the name but even more so when he told her about his status as a host. Jiriaya tried to convince her to return to the subject, slowly but surely Tsunade was getting irritated by her teammate's persistence and finally snapped, she lifted both her hands and slammed them onto the wooden table. The table shattered under the pressure like a piece of glass. Everything went deathly silent as the other customer's watched. Naruto stood up quickly and tried to diffuse the situation

"Um sorry about the table she kind of has a temper. Don't worry about it I'll fix it right away"

Naruto moved the broken pieces of the table and cleared the area of any food or drink. Focusing on his chakra he formed a green glow in his palms and gently placed them on the floor. The customer's and the owner watched amazed as a table started to literally grew out of the ground. Naruto stepped back as the table grew back to its proper height. Naruto turned to Jiraiya and said

"Let's go we don't need to waste time here I will try to find an alternative to save Kurenai besides she will just freeze up at the sight of blood. I don't even think she is capable of becoming Hokage"

"You, how do you have my grandfather's bloodline?" Tsunade asked. Naruto ignored her which only seem to enrage her

"Naruto we can't go even if she doesn't become Hokage she will have to go back to the village. Its Sarutobi sensei's orders" Tsunade butted in and said

"And you think I will go with you. Just like that, I've been avoiding that dammed village for the past 15 years what makes you think that I will go back?" Jiraiya smirked and said

"you have 2 choices you become a civilian and have you chakra sealed away for good or come with us and heal the kids girlfriend besides you are the only person fit to become Hokage being the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, the grandniece of the Nindaime Hokage and finally being the student of the current and third Hokage you are the most qualified person to become Hokage" Tsunade thought of her chances of escape but then thought of something

"Fine I'll make you a wager. I fight with the brat over there. If he wins I go back to the village and heal his girlfriend and become Hokage but if he loses you go back and say that you never saw me. Is that a deal?" Jiraiya jerked his thumb towards Naruto and said

"It's his choice if he does it or not"

"It's fine with me but I want that necklace as well" Naruto gestured to the green crystal.

"It's made from a mix of the wood style and nature chakra, anyone that doesn't have the DNA of a Senju or anyone that doesn't master being nature chakra will be slowly killed plus it's worth the same price as three mountains"

Walking out Naruto found a clearing outside of town where no one would sense them. Tsunade thinking that the boy would be an easy hit she decided to brag

"Che for a kid like you I will only lift up a finger and make it easy for you. You think you are all tough and big just because you have the first Hokages bloodline. Tsk please before you were even born I was fighting wars"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing making Tsunade frown at the lack of reaction. Both tensed and launched at each other, heading for a frontal attack Naruto brang his fist up and tried to hit her in the face but Tsunade leaned down and pushed her finger on to the ground making a fissure to make Naruto unbalanced but it didn't throw Naruto of his target. He ran at her again but his time in a zigzag pattern only leaving a trail of dust.

As Naruto appeared right in front of her she charged up the chakra into her fist aiming for his face intent on breaking his neck. Time seem to slow down as the boy caught her hand with his own hand made bigger using the wood style (like Chouji when he uses his clan jutsu but made up of wood) Tsunade snapped out of her momentary shock and repeated the same process with other hand only for it to be caught by his other hand.

Naruto flared his chakra and slowly but surely a figure came out of his side moulding into a wood Clone. Already knowing its orders the Clone performed 3 hand seals Tsunade looked on in fear as the Clone approached her with its finger lighting up with purple chakra and slammed it onto her stomach Tsunade dropped to the floor feeling her strength leave her and being claimed into the world of darkness. The Clone put its palms on to the floor and grew a cage around her while Naruto put suppression seals on the cage.

Naruto turned around to see a horrified Shizune and looked to Jiraiya questionably

"Do I have to do the same to her?" Jiraiya looked at Shizune who shook her head violently.

"No she will cooperate. Let's go back into town and find a hotel" Naruto shook his head

"No we need to move we were being followed when we came all the way out here the person watched the whole fight. I'll summon gamabunta to take us back to the village"

Jiraiya shook his head and sighed, he motioned for Naruto to get on with the summoning

_**BOAR → DOG → BIRD → MONKEY → RAM **_

_**Summoning jutsu: Gamabunta**_

The giant looked at Naruto who was at the tip of his nose and said

"**Why the hell did you summon me in the middle of nowhere and at night?**"

"We need to get out of here quick and you are the fastest toad available there is someone on our tail"

"**Fine but this is the only time I will become your taxi service next time you better have sake. Come on what are you staring at hurry up and get on**"

Naruto carried Tsunade in her cage and brought her on to his head and used chakra to stick the cage to his head while Jiraiya and Shizune climbed on.

**Time skip 3 hours later **

Arriving at the northern gates of Konoha, Naruto dispelled Gamabunta and landed on the ground along with his 3 other passenger's. Approaching the gates Naruto signed in the register and moved in with the other 2 people while he carried the cage again.

Going into the Hokage tower he entered the office to see the Hokage doing paper work, Naruto tried not to snicker when he saw the Hokage stick his tongue out to in an effort to do his signature on the paperwork. Naruto getting impatient coughed to get the Hokages attention. The Hokage looked up only to have his eye widen at the state of his only female student.

He looked at Naruto for an explanation "well it all started" Naruto started to explain what happened and how they got into their current situation. The Hokage sighed and said

"Alright Naruto unseal her chakra and wake her up" Naruto nodded and dropped the cage and focused his chakra to his fingers and unsealed the seal on her stomach, moving a few meters away from her and he performed a small scale water dragon and had it splash on to her face. Tsunade woke up with a start as she felt cold water splashed on her face.

"Ah, Tsunade good to see you again" the Hokage started the conversation

Tsunade looked around bewildered 'how did I get to Konoha? The last thing I remember is fighting that brat and then it went dark' she thought. The Hokage looked at Naruto and jiriaya and dismissed them.

Naruto parted ways with Jiraiya and headed to the hospital noticing that visiting hours were finished, Naruto transformed in to a doctor he met a long time ago and walked into to Kurenai's room. He dispelled his transformation.

He grimaced as he saw her connected to all those machines, deep down he blamed himself for even letting Kurenai get hurt thinking about what he could have done to prevent this situation, he slowly drifted to sleep on a chair clutching her hand.

**The next morning**

Tsunade walked into the hospital as the Hokage had informed her last night what her duties will be until he announced his retirement she would be learning the ropes of being Hokage. She grumbled as she walked into the special case room meaning the brat's girlfriend's room as she walked in she saw him holding her hand while sleeping on the chair.

She walked up to him and shook him awake and said "go home kid; I will get an anbu to bring you back later"

He nodded and released Kurenai's hand albeit a bit reluctantly and Shunshined out to his apartment.

It was around mid-afternoon when an anbu came to his house and informed him that he was needed at the hospital. Moving quickly he vanished in a swirl of leaves and appeared again in the hospital.

Quickly moving into Kurenai's room he saw Tsunade standing there with a team of medics. He looked at her and asked

"So what do you need me for?"

"I need you to remove the seal and also we need your chakra capacity for this procedure it will take a long time to extract the poison and we don't have enough chakra to keep going all day"

Naruto nodded he would do anything to keep Kurenai alive. He moved closed to her body and performed a series of seals, his finger's lit up with a mix of red and green chakra and placed it over her heart and then twisted his hand in an anti-clock wise direction finally saying

_**FUINJUSTU: STASIS UNLOCK**_

A series of seals spread over her body and burned up not even leaving a small amount of trace that it was even there. He turned back to Tsunade and asked what was next

"Okay all you have to do is place your hands over mine and focus chakra into them I'll do the rest"

**Six hours later**

After gruelling hours of work Tsunade had finally removed the last of the poison from Kurenai's body. Now all she had to do was jump start her body, Tsunade focused on her lightning affinity and charged a small amount into her hand and touched Kurenai's temple. The lightning sizzled across her body she opened her eye's slowly

Kurenai blinked dazed at being awoken from a long period of sleep, she felt someone grab her hand and look up and saw it was Naruto and he had tears in his eyes, why is he crying?

"Naruto-kun why are you crying"

"I'm just happy that you are awake you had me worried for 3 days. I couldn't focus on anything at all" he said wiping his tears. He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her close. She turned her head to face him and softly kissed him on the lips. Kurenai decided that this moment of peace and quiet was the best time to tell him

"Naruto-kun, I don't know how to break this to you easily, so I'm going to just say it. I am pregnant"

Naruto sat in a daze as her word registered, his face went blank. Kurenai felt nervous as she awaited his response, she almost cried out in joy when a large grin broke out on his face.

"Naruto, I love you"

"Yeah I love me too" Kurenai bopped him on the head and glared but her glare softened when he leaned in to kiss her

**End chapter 7 **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon/summon talk" / "**_**demon/summon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/N: Just So You Know This Is My First Time Writing A Fanfic. P.S I Don't Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters

Okay Not Many People Know About Naruto and Kurenai Dating In This Fic So the Only People That Know Are Team 7, Team 8, Yamato, Anko, Yugao, Gai And Obvously The Hokage, Tsunade And Jiraiya

The Only People That Know Kurenai Is Pregnant Are The Hokage And Tsunade.

**Hokage's Office**

**(1 week after Tsunade retrieval mission)**

Naruto and Kurenai sat nervously as they were telling the Sandaime and the soon-to be Godaime about their relationship. They both had serious faces on but on the inside both were laughing there asses off. This all started when they came into the office and announced Kurenai was pregnant

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Kurenai and Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, although they were smiling on the outside but on the inside they were nervous as hell because they were going to talk to the Sandaime about potential marriage plans and getting a bigger place to live._

_After Kurenai told Naruto that she was pregnant he became protective of her even more than before. Naruto had almost neutered Asuma Sarutobi for asking her on a date when Naruto and the Team had been training._

_Naruto picked up the words leaving the Chain-smoking Jounin's mouth and quickly threw a kunai at his family jewels; Asuma looked scared for his life when Naruto flashed in Front of him in sickeningly sweet voice saying that he needed to practice his aim a bit more so that he doesn't miss his target. _

_The next day Naruto returned home with a green emerald ring and got on his knees and asked Kurenai the question that had been on his mind for a long time_

"_Kurenai Yuhi will you do me the honour of being my wife" Kurenai gasped as she saw the ring and nodded unable to say anything in fear of ruining the moment. He slipped the ring on and kissed her deeply._

_The couple arrived at the tower and knocked on the office door. When they heard a muffled come in, they proceeded to walk in to the office and saw Tsunade sitting in a seat next to the Hokage drinking sake, the Hokage concentrated on his Tabaco and Kakashi and Jiraiya were in the corner with the Sandaime's crystal ball giggling perversely._

_After talking with Tsunade for a while Naruto and her Began to gain bond of a family he called her his 'Obaa-Chan' but she just called him brat._

_The couple sweat-dropped at the scene and coughed to get the room's occupants attention. Everyone snapped to attention as the men in the corner hid the crystal ball trying to hide their bleeding noses while Tsunade hid the sake bottle in a storage scroll labelled medic- Ninjutsu this caused the Hokage to snort in amusement and inhale the smoke he was about to release causing him to cough violently._

_As the couple tried to hide the massive sweat drops forming on the back of their heads Naruto took the lead and started the conversation_

"_JIJI we have to talk to you in private" the Hokage looked at the other male occupants and motioned form them to leave as Tsunade was about to get up and go out, the Sandaime told her to stay because of her being Hokage she had to know how to deal with secrets. The couple opposite to him did not oppose it either._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

So Naruto began telling them about their plans and what they wanted to do next, Naruto was about to ask about their new living arrangement when the 3rd Hokage said

"Well your father's estate was destroyed but we can have it cleaned up and start on a new house. Maybe you can even build it on your own" Naruto grinned he always wanted to build his family house with his own 2 hands.

"I'll take it!" but what the Sandaime said next made his grin drop

"Naruto the council found about your use of the wood style while I had people cover up any tracks of you using it but it seems there was a loose end. They want you to resurrect the 3 clans you now belong to firstly the Namikaze, it was never really a clan but once your father became Hokage it was considered a clan then the uzumaki, they were originally from Whirlpool country and skilled in sealing and they had quite the knowledge of kenjutsu and finally you officially belong to the Senju clan as does Tenzo since only you are the youngest you are the clan heir but Tsunade will keep the seat warm until you can handle the responsibility but getting back to the council they want you to take on more than 1 life partner and since it's officially the law you have to comply. I have no authority in this."

Naruto kept his face impassive and asked

"How many wives do I have to take on?"

"The minimum will be 2 and since you have Kurenai here you will need to take on another wife"

Naruto gritted his teeth and asked

"Is there any way out of this? I don't want to do this, I'd rather not become a sex machine, even after all I've gone through in this village they won't let me live in peace"

The Hokage sighed and said

"I'm sorry Naruto but that is law. It will even apply to the Uchiha when he turns of proper age."

As the Hokage was about to continue there was a knock on the door, the Hokage said to come in. the door revealed a masked anbu with the weasel mask and red hair, the Hokage motioned for the anbu to give his message the anbu nodded and started in a monotone voice

"Hokage-sama the council wants to see you and your currents guest's in the discussion chamber"

The anbu left via Shushin as soon as the man was gone the Hokage cursed and said

"There is something fishy going on here; they shouldn't know that you are even here. Someone has been spying on us."

As soon as the Hokage finished his sentence, Naruto threw a kunai at a painting of a shrine dog near the kinjutsu scroll as the kunai hit the painting it melted off.

"Well that solves the problem of who was spying on us. Danzo has been keeping tabs on me since I returned to the village so any time he could get his hands on me it was prevented by you but he would want to get his hands on a mini-me which would be a power house not up to my level but at least half my power which even makes Jiraiya's power pale so all in all if he can get his hands on this baby he will try to recreate it using genetics research to eliminate the personality only leaving a mindless drone with the first Hokages power"

The Hokage sighed while Kurenai and Tsunade were shocked that he knew that someone was watching and did not point it out or eliminate them.

"Well we will continue this later but right now we have a council meeting to attend to. Naruto be ready for a surprise announcement. Right let's go"

The four walked to the bottom of the tower and entered the discussion room. Naruto and Hiruzen looked at the civilian council with distain while the shinobi council had impassive looks on their faces but on the inside they were seething this was one of their most promising shinobi and the civilians had the gall to question his loyalty. Hah that was saying that the Sandaime was Orochimaru in disguise.

"Okay let's move on with this meeting I'm sure we have better thing to do than listen to people protest" the shinobi side chuckled while the civilians frowned as they knew that the comment was directed at them.

The Hokage sat down on his main chair with 2 anbu guards by his side; the Hokage now radiated the presence of authority both anbu bowed as he greeted them both. Tsunade walked over to the Senju clan seat and greeted the head of the Nara clan: Shikaku Nara on her right and on her left the head of the Aburame clan Shibi Aburame.

Naruto and Kurenai stood in the middle being genin and jounin they had no place in the council unless they had a clan. The Hokage cleared his throat and said

"What is the purpose of this meeting, I was in the middle of discussing something that could change the future of Konoha" as Hiruzen was about to continue Danzo butted in said

"If this something is supposed to change our village's future then why wasn't the council informed"

Hiruzen became enraged at his teammates questioning and replied in a way that made it seem like the shinganami had come to take their souls for eternity in hell

"Danzo mind your place you are only my advisor and nothing else, I was picked to run this village by Tobirama-sensei and I was picked again after the Yondaime died. So councillor Danzo mind your place or otherwise I will have you executed for speaking against me and mark you as a traitor and your body will be burnt" Danzo reeled back from the venom directed at him, he had seen this side of Hiruzen before it was the time of war and he was newly elected Hokage.

Danzo advised that they send out troops on a mission to gather information, unfortunately that was the last time Hiruzen ever trusted because of a mistake in the mission parameters the number of ninja lurking around that area were too large.

2 of the 3 people sent were caught the leader decided that instead of finishing the mission he would rescue his teammates because of this when the man came back he was discriminated against. He fell into a depression and took his own life on that day Konoha lost the most promising shinobi to come since Tobirama Senju.

His name was Sakumo Hatake. Ironically enough a phoenix burns another rises from its ashes. The man's son has now become known for his fierceness and believes that comrades should be put before the mission. The Hokage stopped his reminiscing and asked what the agenda was. This time was the elder's that stepped forward Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado and said

"Uchiha-san wants Uzumaki-Namikaze-san give up his possessions & knowledge and his soon to be wife to make him powerful and have children with the woman."

Naruto did remained neutral and said nothing; Kurenai frowned as she saw his lips twitch downwards, his control was almost lost as he saw the Uchiha walk in with a smirk on his face and a leer at Kurenai but his body remained motionless.

The Hokage frowned when the boy came in with a smirk and a smug look to him as if he was crowned king of the world the Hokage did not have as much patience as everyone else and let lose his KI. Sasuke lost control of his body and started to shiver as sweat poured down his face. The Hokage bowed his head down to cover his smirk and started talking as if nothing had happened.

"Uchiha-san may I inquire as to why you have visited the council chambers without having an appointment or being a clan head."

"Che I came here to collect what is rightfully mine the dobe's power and my soon to be wife" Naruto spiked his chakra and KI and directed them at Sasuke. This time Sasuke almost lost control of his bowels. Naruto spoke up

"Hokage-sama, I would like to request a duel to the death. The winner takes the losers head home and puts it on a pedestal to showcase and as an extra bonus the winner takes the losers jutsu library and the estate. If I win I gouge out his eyes and put them on my mantel piece and get the Uchiha jutsu library and the Uchiha complex. The civilian council have no say in this as this is a matter between 2 founding clans of Konoha so I would like them to leave." a fat man stood up objecting

"Watch what you say demon filth. Don't threaten Uchiha-sama he is superior to you in all ways and what clan are you talking about, you are an orphan" Naruto looked at the man with a dead pan before responding

"Well then explain why I have been named heir of the Senju clan and currently hold the seat of the Namikaze clan and in excess to that I am the sole heir of Konoha's ally the Whirlpool country plus add to that I have the first Hokages bloodline"

Everyone looked shocked as the boy explained his history then another civilian feeling he caught on to something smirked and said

"Alright then if you are the heir to the Senju and Namikaze clan and the heir of Whirlpool country where's your proof brat, prove it and we will give you a seat on the council."

Naruto pointed to the Hokage who grinned and produced a scroll out of his robes with the Namikaze and Whirlpool clan symbol's and passed them around the room all eye brows went up as they saw the contract being legitimate. Naruto motioned to Tsunade who showed a scroll with the Senju symbol the contract stating that Naruto is adopted into the Senju clan as Tsunade's grandson finally Naruto grew a tree out of the ground as proof that he had the wood style.

The shinobi were ecstatic the 3 legendary clans were being resurrected to boost Konoha reputation and increase missions but the civilian were frowning along with Danzo this was not going as planned the brat was supposed to be at their mercy. The civilian council left the chamber although a bit hesitantly.

Everyone started murmuring about Naruto and what this could mean in the future.

"Naruto thanks to council member Kyo you will now have a seat on the Shinobi council and anything concerning the village security or your clan you shall be informed. Now your clan specialty shall be Fuinjutsu as you are well versed in that area."

Sasuke became enraged that his demand had been ignored and screamed out in frustration before he could even talk, Naruto spoke up

"Ne JIJI don't think I will forget his demands now I ask again on the same terms as before I request a battle to the death and just so I can prove this is legal there is a law made by Hirashima Senju and Madara Uchiha when they agreed to make Konoha that if a clan member challenges another clan member. If one of the members lose, the person shall be executed by the winner and by default the winner gets all the members valuable items." The Hokage sighed and said

"Naruto are you sure about this you know your Aniki would be disappointed at you for even attempting this." Naruto flinched at this and shook his head. He would hate to even lose his Aniki and pride be damned if an arrogant brat got between to brother duo. Sasuke smirked at this. The Hokage decided that he would knock the brat down a few pegs. He cleared his throat and said

"Uchiha-san you will be reprimanded for trying to take another shinobi's possessions not only that but trying to take a possible wife from a founding clan heir can be considered an act of war if the woman wants nothing to do with you. It would spur a civil war and trust me there will be no one on your side because most people hated the Uchihas"

The Hokage told Sasuke to leave and looked at Naruto pleadingly. Naruto sighed

"Fine I take my request back but I request for a psychological report performed by a Yamanaka who is not an Uchiha supporter but does not hate him either. This should determine if the Uchiha and his team are able to handle being a ninja. I do not question Shino Aburame's skill but the Uchiha and the Haruno are a disgrace to shinobi's around the world.

The Uchiha after observing him on my Wave mission has no sense of who is ally and who is foe, even resorting to attacking me because I had skills that surpass his own.

The Haruno is a chronic Uchiha supporter and only relies on him to help her if she is in a dangerous situation; she has neglected her own training in favour of watching the boy and asking him on dates. She is weaker than most 1st year students at the academy that only learn how to throw kunai.

She only passed because of the academy focusing most of its points on the paperwork and not on practicals like dispelling a Genjutsu, countering taijutsu, learning Ninjutsu that rate from D-C rank the proper way to block an incoming attack. From most of my observation I went around the other villages with Jiraiya sensei and noticed that all genin were able to perform the academy three without seals before they even graduated the academy. I've also noticed that her mother takes advantage of being on the council paying off all the teachers except Iruka who she couldn't pay off as he threatened to report her to the Hokage.

So in my final statement I say that the genin teams need evaluation on their skills and what they have been taught. A psychological report on those considered a flight risk also the Shinobi program being remade."

The Hokage sighed and muttered under his breath at a point they could've sworn that they heard the Hokage say 'yes Hirashima sensei' a few snickered as the Hokage looked around his eyes landed on the clan heads his eyes lit up as an idea came to him.

"Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Hiashi, Tsume and Tsunade I am making you in charge of this investigation starting with you Inoichi you will mind walk every genin to see if they are fit to be a shinobi. Then Shikaku you will see if they have the strategies to become chunin's. Chouza you will test them on Taijutsu and finally Hiashi and Tsume you will test them in survival tactics and political encounters. Tsunade I am going to give you the funding for the medical school that you wanted" Tsunade was ecstatic she could train future shinobi for the medical department while the rest groaned about having to keep brats in check

The Hokage turned to the Aburame clan head and said

"Shibi you will be changing the standards of the academy so that graduates are at least genin level. When the next batch of graduates come through it will be training and c-rank missions for them. While the academy students will do the d-rank mission in teams organised by their sensei's and there will be no favouritism between children with clans. I want you all to start on this tomorrow and have a report on this within 3 days. I want to know if the teams are capable of becoming Chunin. Anbu!"

As the anbu on his left came to the front. He nodded and bowed; the Hokage wrote down a message on the scroll and told him to supply the message to the jounin sensei's.

"Alright bring in the civilian council"

After a few minutes the civilian council was assembled back into the room as the Hokage made an announcement

"From now on any civilian council member that tries to put a shinobi under their service without my permission they will be executed without any delay. Danzo your root shinobi will be now trained to be normal shinobi and mix into the anbu to increase the ninja number's. You are all dismissed except for Danzo we still have business with you"

As soon as the civilians left Naruto sealed the room barring anyone from leaving or entering.

"Council member Danzo you are charged with treason for dealing with the leaf's most wanted missing ninja Orochimaru and supplying him with troops for war against Konoha. You will be executed in 5...4...3…2…1…now" the Hokages grin made Danzo panic.

As soon as the Sandaime finished his sentence Naruto moved like the wind appearing right in front of Danzo his fingers flaring purple as he shouted

_**Fuinjutsu: 5 Pronged Seal**_

He slammed his fingers into Danzo's stomach; Naruto unsealed his sword and just as Naruto was about to slice Danzo in half, Danzo's bandages on his arm ripped off to reveal the face of Hirashima Senju. Tsunade became enraged as he saw the man had her grandfather's cells implanted into his body. Everyone was even more repulsed when the arm showed that it had 10 Sharingan eyes just as Naruto was about to decapitate the man the mutated arm suddenly ripped off growing to mass proportions and crushing the Sharingan eyes. Danzo panted harshly as he clutched on to his bleeding shoulder and glared at his rival. Hiruzen Sarutobi

"See what you have done Hiruzen now the host is out of our control. He could turn on us any time. If only you didn't have any sympathy for those weapons we could have ruled the world" Danzo finished his tirade as he gained a maniacal glint in his eyes

"If I die I will take you all down with me" he laughed as he revealed a seal on his chest. Putting some blood on the seal he formed as much chakra as he could and focused it to his chest. He screamed out as ink poured out and tried covering everyone but was unsuccessful as Naruto put up a wooden barrier protecting everyone. Finally the ink stopped and a black sphere formed from the ink covering Danzo's body. Naruto felt the sphere gather chakra to the point of combustion; Naruto spiked his chakra and covered Danzo in a sphere with multiple layers of wood earth and water. Naruto held onto the ram seal until the sphere he created bulged then relaxed as Naruto let the sphere drop and panted he had used up a lot of chakra using that kind of elemental composition. The hokage asked around making sure that everyone was alright. The hokage turned to Naruto and asked

"Naruto since you were the closest to him do you know what happened?" Naruto stared at the bloody parts of Danzo before replying

"Yes, that is a suicide seal it's called _**Fuinjutsu: reverse four symbol sealing**_. It supposed to be applied to anbu ninja before but was rejected because there wasn't a sealing master around. When the person it is applied to is killed it will activate and suck in anyone within range of the ink that was spilling out. It can also be activated as a last resort to take out as many enemy's as possible. The reason it's called reverse is because it seals chakra into the body instead of letting the body draw it like my seal for the kyuubi and it will keep collecting the chakra until it blows up" as Naruto finished his explanation. Everyone looked at him admiringly and respectfully for his knowledge. The hokage stood up again

"Naruto for you to become clan head you will need to become Jounin, so I will give you an A-rank mission you are to lead a team composed of yourself and a jounin and 2 Chunins. Regardless of failure or success you will be promoted if the report given by your team state you are able to handle becoming Chunin. Be in my office after your evaluation has been done."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Kurenai who was watching everything with a frown as he shunshined them to her home. Unlocking the door they went inside and sat on the couch. He turned to face her and said

"Kurenai what do you think about this whole 'taking on another wife' thing?"

"I don't know. I knew this might happen but I didn't think that it would be this soon but oddly enough I don't feel affected by any of this."

"Huh?"

"Look what I mean is that I don't care if you take bring in another woman as long as you love us both. Do you get it?"

"But won't you like feel jealous." She smiled at him warmly

"Naruto I said it's alright but I will approve of the woman before you go any further than dating. Okay?"

"I guess. I just wish sometimes my life would be normal. Is that just too much to ask?"

"Well if it was normal. You probably would have never met me, you would be either an arrogant brat like the Uchiha or you would be an annoying kid who wants to get out his dad's shadow" Naruto snorted at the possibilities but he had to admit she had a very good point they never would have met and he would never have gotten to be a father at his age.

"Well you bring up a good point and I would never change this life if it made me lose you" he leaned in to kiss her but just as their lips were about to touch 'ring' the doorbell rang muttering about intrusive people coming in at the wrong moment Naruto got up and opened the door to see Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma looked surprised to see him and said

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Naruto smiled innocently and replied

"Well can't I be at my future wife's house without being questioned"

Asuma became angry and said

"Nice try kid but Kurenai would never go out with a brat let alone go as far as to get married" Naruto became angry but before he could say anything Kurenai put a hand on his shoulder as she spoke for him

"It's true Asuma I am getting married to him and he and I have been dating for a long time now so leave us alone"

Asuma became angrier and shouted

"What is going on here? Kurenai you constantly reject me for dates then suddenly out of now where you are getting married and to a brat no less. Che what's the brat done to you huh? Used a seal on you to make you his slave, did he use mind control using that demon's power huh?"

Kurenai became more and more enraged as he listed the reasons how she would be forced like Naruto. She stepped forward and slapped him in the face and kicked him in the groin. 'Ouch' Naruto thought but Asuma deserved it. Naruto pulled Kurenai back before she could deprive the Sarutobi of his manhood.

Naruto took her inside and closed the door leaving a groaning man at her doorstep. Naruto sat her down on the couch; he noticed that her eyes still had the fire in them and he had to douse those flames and he loved this part.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her closer to him and locked lips with her again and moved his tongue over her lower lip asking for entry she moaned as he caressed her back running his fingers along the length of her curves.

He pulled back as another knock sounded at the door, he groaned as he opened the door in his right palm a rasengan ready to hit Asuma if he bothered them again as the door swung open he saw Asuma fall to the ground again but this time it was Anko who hit him in the groin. Anko walked past him muttering about 'stupid villager and not knowing the difference between master and student'

Naruto stared at Asuma's stupidity he knew that he had called her the 'Snake bitch' it was a moniker given to her when she had come back with the 'curse seal of heaven' officially marked as Orochimarus apprentice but was abandoned when the seal did not activate. He had offered to remove the seal but she had been very volatile to even approach subject.

He sighed and closed the door again leaving the Sarutobi on the floor groaning. He walked inside to see Kurenai sipping on the tea and Anko with a bottle of sake gulping it down then throwing it at him as he walked past her.

He caught it without batting an eyelash and threw it into the rubbish bin behind him not even missing by an inch. Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw a tea pot filled half way. He grinned he knew that Kurenai always made extra for him.

He came back into the lounge room only to step back when he heard them engaging in a conversation

"You know Kurenai you are lucky to have Naruto, I'd give anything for something like what you have." Anko let that slip but didn't show any mind to it.

"Yea, I guess your right Anko thanks. Maybe I can help you find something like that." Kurenai grinned. "You know what? I'm going to take you window shopping for guys. We are going right now!"

"Not like there will be anything I like, it wouldn't last, and they'll end it."

"Come on Anko, don't be like that. There's someone who you must be crushing on, and someone who won't be like that to you."

'Yea well that's not an option now is it Kurenai.' Anko thought sadly but grinned at her friend. "Yeah if you think so, then let's go shopping."

As they finished their conversation Naruto stepped out drinking his tea. Kurenai turned to him and said

"Naruto Anko and I are going to head out for a little girl time okay?"

Naruto nodded and said

"Watch out for the groaning chain-smoker I heard he has a serious case of 'pissing people offness'. Have good time!" he smiled as he heard them both chuckle and he heard Asuma groan again Naruto thought it was because of the sound of flesh hitting flesh but ignored it in the favour of drinking his tea.

Sitting on a bench and just relaxing Anko sighs contently as the rays warm her skin. "So tell me is there anyone that you like." Hearing her friend's voice she opens her eyes and glances at her.

"What do you mean Kurenai?" Grinning at her friend's memory she crosses her arms and looks around at all the people walking through the park, shinobi and civilians alike.

"We are out here so we can help you get a man." Smirking at her friend's reaction she continues. "There are lots of guys out here; you have to be interested in SOMEONE in the village right?"

'Oh if only you knew' Anko mentally sighed but grinned at her friend to cover it up. "Well then Kurenai, show me around and let's see!"

Hours passed and they bumped into a few people that flirted with Kurenai. There were a few that seemed to want Anko but… for all the wrong reasons and there were those who were even afraid to approach her because of her reputation and lastly there were those that just didn't like Anko.

Sighing heavily Kurenai turned to her best friend. "Anko…. I don't think we're looking in the right village."

'No need to look' she thought. Nodding Anko plops down with her friend. "Maybe another time?" Smiling Anko grabs onto a kunai in her pocket and starts playing with it waiting for what's to come next.

"What do you mean Anko, just going to give up like that?" Grabbing the kunai when her friend tossed it in the air she rests it in her hand.

"Kurenai, I've been looking for someone, anyone, for the past few years, I haven't met anyone that catches my interest and kept it." Anko said in a defeated.

"That's a lie." She says staring blatantly into the purple eyes of her friend.

Shocked slightly Anko stares back and fumbles with the words in her mind. Anko sighs and nods. "Then what is it Anko?"

"It's… not something I'd rather talk about. But I have a feeling I'm going to have to open up to you like always huh?" Giving off an awkward smile to her friend Anko sees Kurenai nod.

"Well… I suppose I'm jealous of you Kurenai."

Blinking a few times in shock Kurenai backs away slowly and repositions her body to face Anko in the grass. "Why are you jealous of me?"

Taking a slow breath Anko said. "You finally found someone worth your time, after all these guys flirt with you and ask you out simply because they all just wanted your body. But you still got attention, and now, you have something worthwhile something that will last for a long time. I haven't even been flirted with by anyone." Growling slightly she continues.

"That man messed a lot up for me. I haven't been able to have that real feeling of a relationship or even dates really. I'm really happy for you, don't think I'm not, I'm just put off by the whole thing." Finally looking back into Kurenai's eyes after avoiding them the whole time she was talking she waits for her reaction.

'Does she…..? Have a crush on Naruto?' Kurenai blinks as she thinks this but keeps a crucial eye on Anko as thoughts go through her head. 'I don't doubt it, but…' She mentally trails off with a sigh. "So you are telling me that you like Naruto?"

Anko turned red in the face and started sputtering after a while she sighed and put her head down in shame. Kurenai looked to be in deep thought as she came to her conclusion her eyes lit up, she spoke to Anko

"Anko I want to tell you about something, it's a discussion we had to have with the hokage. It was about his relationships with certain people. Well since he is the last of his clans and one of them has a bloodline he has to take on more than 1 wife and after you telling me about your crush on him I've come to a conclusion: I want to share him with you"

Anko looked up and blinked and blinked and blinked she finally leapt back pointing an accusing finger at the red eyed woman her mouth agape

"Who are you and what have you done with Kurenai!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Kurenai I know would never offer something like that!"

"I'm offering it to you right now!"

"Well I don't know if he likes me at all, he won't even think of me that way because he has you"

Kurenai put a finger to her lips shushing her before speaking in a clam voice

"Anko you are my best friend okay? I want you to be happy too and if this is what it takes then I will happily share Naruto with you. You will talk to Naruto and have him take you on a date see if you both like each other and move on from there"

"The way you say it makes it sound so simple, how am I even going to ask him"

"Well there's no need for that" both jumped as they heard Naruto's voice from behind them. Naruto grinned like an idiot while Kurenai and Anko both flushed red at being caught planning for Anko's date.

"You know for jounin's you both have terrible skills in sensory, I've been following you guys since you left the house" they both blushed in embarrassment

"Well here it goes. Anko you want to go out on a date tonight?"

Anko too embarrassed to talk just nodded shyly.

"Okay I'll pick you up about 7:30"

Naruto gave Kurenai a quick hug and a peck on the lips and left in a swirl of leaves to the hokage tower.

Kurenai took Anko's hand and led her back to the house and get her ready for the date.

**Hokage tower**

Naruto looked around the office to see where the hokage would be only to notice that there was a large pile of paper work that was almost hitting the roof while the secretary came in with more paperwork as she walked around the tower of paper, Naruto heard a groan come from behind the paperwork.

Naruto poked his head around the tower of paper to see the Sandaime engrossed in his work. Naruto tapped the old man on his shoulder only to feel his face being crushed into the table. Naruto struggled against the hold of the Sandaime. Finally realizing who it was the hokage let Naruto go. He glared at the old man who was now smiling sheepishly, finally remembering what he came here for he said

"JIJI you got someplace where it's private. I got a date tonight with Anko" The hokage grinned at him.

"Oh so you already have a date and here I thought you were against the idea. Well so you think this one will be the lucky second woman" Naruto blushed and said

"I have no idea but I will let you know as soon as it is decided"

"Well there is a spot behind the first hokages head, my team used it for training but it's not used anymore. There will be a seal on it that stops anyone from entering unless they can disable it"

Naruto asked a question that had been on his mind.

"Ne JIJI how many people know about me having to marry 2 girls?"

"Well there is the council, Kakashi already knew since he began training you so did Yamato, Yugao was there when I told you and Gai Knew when I had told the Jounin's about your clan and your bloodline, Tsunade knew after she came back, Jiraiya and I knew since you were born ."

Naruto nodded and shunshined to his home and started preparing some food for tonight. First he made chicken and rice and some dango included 3 bottles of chilled sake for a drink sealing it all up in a scroll.

As time approached for him to leave he changed into a red shirt with the clan symbols of the Namikaze, the Senju and the Uzumaki and simple black pants with his ninja sandals. Just as the clock was about to hit 7:30 he shunshined to Kurenai's apartment and knocked on the door. Kurenai opened the door and led him into the living room. Naruto chuckled

"You know this is kind of nostalgic it feel the same as when I asked you out first" Kurenai smiled at him warmly and kissed him as she pulled back she saw his gaze go past her shoulder and saw Anko standing there, she smiled as she saw Anko's choice of attire a long red dress that clung to her curves, she had let her hair down for the night. Feeling Naruto's gaze on her Anko blushed but puffed her chest out in pride as she saw him drool. This seem to have more of an effect on him as his nose started bleeding, Kurenai interrupted before Naruto passed out from blood loss

"Anko, maybe you guys should go before he dies right here form blood loss" Anko nodded and walked just as Naruto was about to follow he turned to Kurenai and pulled out a sealing tag and said

"Kurenai, I don't care what you say but I want you to keep this summoning tag. Any trouble and you push chakra into this it will summon me here at any time. Now I know you will say that you can take care of yourself but I want you to do this for my sake and I mean anyone causing trouble you will put chakra into this before you engage them in any kind of combat" just as she was about to speak up he kissed her and leaving her dazed long enough for him to close the door and disappear with Anko. Reappearing on top of the hokage monument.

Anko looked at him questioningly while he just smiled and kept walking until they both reached the first hokages head. Naruto looked for the seal until he spotted strange markings on a tree.

Looking at it closely he saw the seal was carved into the wood instead of it being written on; Naruto shrugged and focused his chakra into it. Suddenly the ground shook with tremendous force but Naruto was sure that only he and Anko could feel the effects as they heard no shouts of panic.

As the trembling stopped Naruto saw a large gate appear coincidently it looked just like the gates of Rashomon. They both stepped forward as the gates opened looking around the training ground it could be described as a piece of haven fallen to the earth.

The ground was properly maintained grass not too small but not too big either, there was a waterfall with a bridge across it (like Naruto's training ground for the wind manipulation). There was a small raised platform of earth with small bushes surrounding it giving only enough room for one person to enter onto the platform.

Naruto let Anko walk in then followed right behind her as they both sat down Naruto pulled out the scroll and unsealed the food he prepared. Anko stared at the food like a tiger looking at its prey, handing her a bowl of rice and chicken he filled his own bowl and they both began to eat. When he unsealed the dango and sake she looked at him as if he were Kami itself. Anko let out a moan as she took a bite of the dango

"Wow where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Ah well I had to learn travelling with Jiraiya sensei and Yugao-neechan taught me too but most recipes I got from travelling around"

As more time passed they eventually ended up leaning against each other. Naruto moved his head back and looked at Anko, her features were softer in the moon light with her hair down Naruto thought it made her look angelic

Feeling Naruto's gaze on her she turned to him his blue eyes shining in the moon light, getting closer to his face she almost closed the distance between their lips. Feeling her hot breath on his face he moved closer and locked his lips with hers, she parted her lips to give him entry as their tongue's battled for dominance with him winning in the end moving back he suckled on her lower lip making her moan.

Parting they breathed harshly trying to get more breath into their lungs. After kissing her senseless he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Sealing up what was left of the food he had prepared he offered his hand to Anko and led her outside the gates as they both stepped away from the gates the floor shook again. The Training ground was covered again as if they never existed.

Naruto linked his arm with Anko and walked home with her as they both approached Kurenai's home, Naruto blinked as he realized that she lived right next to Kurenai. They approached the door step to Anko's house just as he was about to leave she pulled him back and kissed him passionately and promptly ran into her house suddenly feeling very shy leaving a dazed Naruto behind.

Naruto walked back to Kurenai's house and unlocked the door. He went into the bedroom to see Kurenai sleeping soundly in her see through attire. Stripping into his boxers he slipped in to bed next to her pulling her close by the waist and snuggled into the warm embrace of his lover.

**End chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon talk" / "**_**demon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/N: JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC. P.S I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**Kurenai's house (3 days later)**

Naruto groaned as he heard a knock at the door. Fumbling out of Kurenai and Anko's grip. He made his way to the front door only in his boxers; he unlocked the door and opened the door to see Yugao in her Anbu uniform, before he could ask anything he went crashing into the floor courtesy of Yugao's fist who now said

"Baka! Didn't I teach you to answer the door fully clothed?"

"Maybe but I forgot that after spending about 6 months with toad's" Yugao smacked him on the head and muttered something incoherent. Naruto sighed and asked

"So judging by the uniform you aren't here to make a social visit"

Yugao blushed in embarrassment for forgetting the hokages orders

"Ah yeah the hokage called you for a mission, it's for your promotion. We all are looking forward to seeing you in a Chunin vest, make your family proud Naruto" Naruto nodded and gave Yugao a quick hug and closed the door to get ready for the mission.

Heading back into the bedroom to get his clothes that were scattered around the room. He noticed both of the women were still asleep as he was getting dressed he remembered about how he met them both. The day he met Kurenai was his one of his happiest moment and then how Anko came into the mix, the more he thought about he realised that he would never even trade this life for anything although he regretted not being able to meet his parent but that feeling was quickly squashed down by his surrogate family telling him that they are proud of him. After getting dressed he looked at the 2 women sleeping he walked over to the bed and leaned over Kurenai and kissed her on the forehead and proceeded to do the same for Anko.

Just as he was about to leave the room he felt a hand latch on to his hand and pull him back, he looked back to see Anko looking at him with lidded eyes making her look seductive. Naruto shivered as he saw her lick her lips in a sensual manner, bringing her face closer to his he kissed her lightly on the lips she responded by pulling him on top of her and putting her tongue into his mouth and exploring his mouth probing every corner until his own tongue fought back and wrapped around hers. She moaned as he ran his hands over her skin, pulling back they both gasped after regaining his breath he cupped her face and said in a whisper so that only she could hear

"I got a mission right now okay but when I get back we will spend time together along with Kurenai. Oh and try not to burn the house down"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a seal tag and put it into her hand and said

"If you or Kurenai are in any trouble just put some Chakra into this and I will be here. I don't care if I'm on a mission any trouble I want you to summon me straight away. I gave one to Kurenai and everyone else too. I'll see you later ja ne!" Naruto kissed her on the forehead and moved to the door and left. Anko sighed and saw that Kurenai was still sleeping and decided to join her friend.

**Hokages office**

Naruto appeared in the hokages office using Shunshin, he looked around to see Kakashi with his nose buried in his orange book and the 2 gate guard or more frequently known as the eternal Chunin's Izumo and Kotetsu. The Hokage gestured for Naruto to have a seat, the hokage started his explanation

"Naruto since you are one of the few that passed the genin evaluation by the clan heads and taking into account your action from the Wave country mission, you are elected as the leader for this mission. In order for you to achieve the rank of Chunin you need to pass the criteria set by your team which consists of Kakashi Hatake, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. Now on to your mission, we have had a request to guard the actress Yukie Fujikaze by her manager Sandayu while they film in Snow country. This mission is A-ranked so I expect you to be on alert. Dismissed"

Naruto and the others nodded. They walked out the door; Naruto turned to them and told them to meet up in an hour at the theatre hoping to at least watch the movie of the actress they were supposed to protect.

**Inside the theatre**

The land was torn up weapons once used were now discarded sticking into trees and the ground. The land was covered with bodies of people with armour. In the distance you could see a man crouching with the support of his sword in front of him another man was lying on the floor. The man with the sword began

"We will not be able to go anywhere, there is no route from here" the man lying on the ground spoke up

"The journey was hopeless" the scene changed to a man with goggles sitting against the bottom of a rock formation

"We can only go this far, let's give up." The scene expanded to show a building in ruins at the middle of a crater a woman stood

"There is a way, lets believe in it. We will surely be able to find it" the man with the sword spoke again

"But princess…" the woman turned around to face the man with a light in her eyes

"Don't give up!" she said. The wind started blowing Laughter was heard, they all turned to see that there was a man with a staff in his hand on top of a broken building

"Princess Fuun! You bastards will not be able to go any further than this" he exclaimed. All the men stood up and yelled

"Mao, you bastard don't tell you're the one who caused this storm"

The man grinned at the four people and raised his staff. Suddenly a samurai rose up behind the woman and tried to cut her down.

"Watch out Princess Fuun" Izumo and Kotetsu yelled

The woman side-stepped before rotating in a circle and thrusting out her sword at the assailant. The effects were instantaneous a force of wind came rushing from the sword as the attack collided with the armoured man he fell into pieces. The men watched stunned as the rest of the figures on the floor were now standing up all dressed in the same attire as the one who attacked the Princess Fuun. Mao laughed and said

"Just give up, you should beg for forgiveness, Princess Fuun." She glared at him and said

"I will never give up, as long as I live I will turn everything I have into strength and I will show that I can cut a way open" the Princess started glowing with the rainbow coloured chakra

"The princess is burning the seven colour chakra"

"Let's go! We shall also burn our chakra!" the other nodded in agreement. Mao rotated his staff the pieces of earth in front of him crumbled and got carried away by the wind. He thrust his staff at the Princess but the chakra deflected it and pushed it into the Samurai. The group of four started putting their seven colour chakra together and the princess gathered it into her sword and swung at Mao who flew into the air from the force of the chakra. The whole scene brightened Izumo and Kotetsu watched with anticipation of what was going to happen next, the brightness went down again showing that the princess and the men with her had won.

Both chunin's cheered at the victory

"That's the way, well done, princess Fuun! As I though, justice will always triumph!" Izumo yelled, suddenly a man came running. Naruto recognised him as the owner of the theatre the man yelled at the group

"Hey! What are you doing up there" the man said gesturing to the whole group who were sticking to the roof. Both Chunins were caught off guard by the yelling and fell to the floor. The man started lecturing the Chunins about being ethical. Naruto hopped down and showed the man their tickets to put an end to the arguing but it was too late as the rest of the people started throwing garbage at them as the movie ended.

**Outside the theatre**

Naruto and the Chunins sat behind the theatre. Naruto sighed

"Aniki is late again"

"It's always like this" Kotetsu said as he played cards.

"Geez, that movie was so good. I was so overwhelmed by it." Izumo said dreamily, Kotetsu snapped at him

"What are you saying? Because you created such a ruckus, we didn't get to watch the end."

Suddenly they all jumped into action as they heard the sound of a horse running, watching the large wooden wall. The sound of the horse grew closer all three looked at the top of the wall to see the actress that plays Princess Fuun in the movie jump over the wall while riding a horse. Naruto and Kotetsu jumped back as they heard more noises but Izumo was caught up in a daydream to even hear anything and ended up being run over by the horses that were housing the same samurai's from the movie led by an old man with round glasses that sat on his nose.

"Do not let her get away!" the trio kicked into action figuring that this is why the client hired them. Jumping overhead Izumo and Kotetsu took down all the rider's the only one left was the man with the glasses just as the man was about to question them both Izumo flickered out of view and reappeared behind, giving the man a chop to the neck knocking him out. Just as they both finished tying all them men up, Kakashi appeared and asked

"Izumo, Kotetsu what are both doing? And where is Naruto" Izumo turned to him and said in an uncaring tone

"Wasting time sempai, Naruto went ahead to get Yukie-san" Kakashi flickered out of view and appeared in front of the man with the glasses, suddenly the binding that held everyone were cut off. Kakashi offered his hand to the man in front of him and helped him get up. Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said

"Ah, I'm very sorry for my comrade's reactions" Kakashi turned to the chunin's and said

"This is the client for this mission his name is Asama Sandayu, he is Yukie-san's manager" both chunin's seemed shocked at this revelation and bowed their heads apologizing the man waved them off.

**With Naruto**

Naruto calmly jumped overhead while the actress rode her horse at an alarming speed. While moving so fast on her horse she failed to notice that she had entered a civilian street. Naruto panicked when he saw her not even slowing down when there were children crossing the street, just as she was about to run over the children Naruto flickered in front of the kids and slammed his palms on the floor suddenly the horse backed off as a wall of mud rose up. The actress was thrown off her horse, forgetting about almost being killed the kids crowded around her asking for her auto-graph but she kept refusing, the children were persistent and kept tasking until she finally snapped at them

"Cut it out! I don't give autographs or anything like that." Catching her breath she continued

"What's so fun about getting my autograph?" the children deflated while Naruto watched her with an impassive face as continued her rant

"Sooner or later you will put it somewhere and then it will collect dust! It doesn't serve a purpose and it's useless. It's so stupid" The children looked at the floor as she walked away as all the civilians stared at her. One of them commented

"That's so rude of her." Another said

"Oh my, that's so disappointing" while a shopkeeper said

"Just because she making it big doesn't mean that she can be bitchy"

**With the rest of the group**

"This will be the first time that the Unlucky Princess will be filmed overseas but Yukie-san plays a critical part in it so we needed escorts in case she decided to run away again" said the Assistant director

"I am really sorry…" Sandayu said bowing his head to the director who was currently smoking a pipe. For the first time the Director spoke

"As one would expect from Konoha ninja …the bodyguards were hired as stunt men and even our master guards were easily beaten" Izumo and Kotetsu beamed while Kakashi said

"Thank you very much for the compliment" Izumo looked at the wall filled with picture related to the movie his gaze finally stopped on a picture with large ice structures

"Wow what beautiful cliffs" he commented.

"Those are Snow country's rainbow glaciers." Izumo seemed startled before saying in excitement

"You're Kin-san, the actor who played Brit" the man standing next to him said

"This time, the last scene of the movie will be filmed there" Kotetsu looked at the man with excitement before practically screaming

"You're Hideo-san the actor who played Shishimaru" Kakashi sighed before saying

"You'll have to forgive these 2 they are very big fans of your movies" the 2 men waved it off saying

"Don't worry it's nice to be appreciated" Kakashi nodded his thanks and turned to the director

"Although it's a large movie don't you think you are going too far just to shoot a scene" Kakashi said a little curious the assistant Director said

"That was the Manager, Sandayu-san's recommendation. It is said that in spring the glaciers glow with 7 colours" Kakashi interrupted

"But that is nothing more than a myth. In the real Snow country there is no spring" the Chunins looked at him in surprise.

"No spring?" Izumo questioned

"Does that mean that it's always winter?" Kotetsu asked Kakashi nodded. The director looked at Kakashi and said

"Kakashi-san, was it?" at his nod the director continued

"I heard that you'd been to Snow country before" Kakashi closed his eyes as he remembered

"It was long ago and last I heard they went bankrupt or something like that?"

"I hope they have a heater. I don't like cold places"

"And if they don't, what are you going to do run away like Yukie?" Izumo turned to the man questioningly

"Is Yukie-san always like that?"

"Well yes" Kin said

"She doesn't know the meaning of words like "motivation" or "ambition and she really is quite helpless, that Yukie-Chan…" Hideo was interrupted by the director

"But she doesn't slack off when it comes to work. I don't care about an actor's private life. As long as she gives a great performance when the camera is on, I'm not going to complain. She was born to be an actress"

"Thinking about it, she started running away when she was told she was going to Snow country." Kin said.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto watched as Yukie came out in different clothes trying to hide herself from him. He sighed in disappointment he expected her to know better. He trailed along the roof tops leaving a wood clone to clumsily follow her from the ground. The clone watched as she looked around and then started walking, suddenly she stopped and took something out of her pocket. It was a mirror; she put the mirror closer to her left side so that she could see the clone hiding near a building edge as soon as she spotted the clone she ran into a stranded alley way. The clone followed her not bothering to conceal its presence. Naruto watched from over head as she ran into random alley and finally stopped to catch her breath.

She glanced back to see the clone poking his head around the, she started running again finally stopping when she came to a dead end; she turned her head to see if the clone was still following her not seeing him anywhere she sighed in relief and turned back only to come face to face with the clone hanging upside down from a shelf made of wood. She screamed and fell back, she looked up at him to glare at only to see that he had handed her a piece of paper and a marker. The clone hopped down and said

"He he, my fiancé is a big fan of your so I was wondering if I could get your autograph." Yukie sighed in defeat and asked

"What's her name?"

"Kurenai Yuhi" he said as he saw her write down the name along with her signature, just as he was about to take the piece of paper from her she lifted her hair and squeezed her earing, the clone was confused until a mixture of pepper and red chilli came into contact with his eyes; the clone fell back shouting curses and bumped into the structure; the wooden shelf fell on him along with other pieces of with on top of it.

She looked at the downed clone with a smug expression on her face and was about to rip the paper apart until the figure melted into the ground and the real Naruto appeared near her and snatched the paper from her hand putting it in his jacket; he looked at the downed figure and said

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, what did the clone ever do to you? Never mind. Ah you know what you need to sleep so you don't cause any more trouble" Naruto thrust his index finger into her temple knocking her out, he picked her up and made his way to where he could feel his teams chakra, he saw the path was leading to a ship port and remembered that the hokage told him that they would be going to Snow country and quickly moved on to the boat. He met up with his team and handed Yukie over to her Manager

After a while they heard arguing and moved to investigate

"Yukie-sama what are you saying?" Sandayu said

"It'll be alright. It happens all the time. Something goes wrong, the main character gets replaced, the director gets replaced…" Sandayu interrupted her

"Be quiet! The part of princess Fuun can only be played by you! And if you aren't going to come, you are not going to be able to work in this business again." Sandayu glared at her.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter" Sandayu was stunned

"Yukie-sama please do not create a fuss" just as she was about to leave Naruto tapped Kakashi on his shoulder and pointed to his Sharingan eye. Kakashi sighed and said

"I guess it can't be helped" Yukie turned around to see Kakashi's Sharingan eye spinning slowly making Yukie fall asleep just as she was about to fall Kakashi caught her and put her over his shoulder. Everyone was so wrapped up in staring at the woman in pity no one even noticed a man with a green vest and pants folded up and walking sluggishly

'I see. So she has the hexagonal crystal' the man mused

**Kazahana castle**

"So that's where my brother left his other crystal" a man with a deep voice said

There were 3 people bowing near him all wearing strange jumpsuits that were coloured blue. The man to his left rose his head up and said

"The actress Yukie Fujikaze is undoubtedly Koyuki Kazahana" the woman behind him revealed to have pink hair sticking out from her helmet said

"Ten years of searching has finally paying off." Another man was behind him, he had a bulky figure with a large mechanical hand with his jumpsuit having large metal part that protected his shoulders

"If it was just the girl, it would be too easy." The man to his left spoke up again

"But Koyuki seems to have an escort, Hatake Kakashi" the only woman in the room grinned and said

"Eh? That sound interesting, sounds like fate has spurred this confrontation."

Silence reigned in the room after that comment; the scene expanded to show that all four figures were watching Yukie's movie

**On the ship**

Brightness filtered through Yukie's room. She woke up in an attempt to block out the sunlight she put her hand over her head. A Voice sounded from outside of her room

"Are you awake Yukie-sama?"

"Sandayu can you bring me water, my head fells like its spinning. I think I may be hallucinating, but it feels like I'm swaying"

"No, it's not your imagination."

"Eh?" Yukie burst through the door looking around she saw that she was on a boat

"What the hell is this?"

Naruto and his team waited while the filming crew filmed a scene

"I don't like that lady." Naruto pouted

"What are you saying Naruto?" Kakashi inquired

"She sprayed my wood clone with chilli and pepper in the eyes!" Naruto pouted even further. Kakashi and the Chunin's sweat dropped at Naruto's actions.

"Naruto focus this is an important mission, all of us want you to move up in the ranks. Have you even though of how to deal with the enemy considering we face one" Naruto nodded his head

"well it's basic we go with team work since we are four people we will break into teams Izumo and Kotetsu will go together since they have worked together for a long time and then it's just you and me and we already have great teamwork" Kakashi nodded and went back to reading his orange book

After taking a few scenes' the filming crew called it a night and left to get some rest.

**Next day**

The next day everyone was awoken by hearing the Assistant director yelling

"Director! We're in trouble!" the director looked at what the man was pointing at and saw a large iceberg.

"This is…"

"When I woke up this morning, the route was blocked! What should we do?" the director's eyes widened

"Here we go. We can do it here!"

"Eh?"

"You fool! Can't you see that this is the ideal location? How can we afford not to film in such a place?"

"Eh?"

"This is what you call it when the 'god of movies' arrives. Everyone get read to land!"

After they landed, they started filming the scene

"Okay, scene 36, cut 22. Action!"

"So you have come all the way here! Princess Fuun" said the old man

"You are Mao!" Princess Fuun said

"Your Highness, please stay back we will deal with him!" the old man chuckled

"Whatever your numbers, you are no match for me!" Mao said pointing a finger at them group, suddenly and explosion occurred behind the old man. Everyone looked at the ninja's who had thrown explosive tag at random location

"Everyone get back to the ship" Kakashi yelled. As the smoke cleared a figures rose up from each point were the explosions

"Welcome to the Snow country" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man and began

"You are…" but was cut off by the woman

"I welcome you, Princess Koyuki. Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?" Kakashi's eyes widened and turned to Yukie

"Princess Koyuki?"

"As expected of Kakashi Hatake and his team. I can't get any closer to you than here." Naruto took charge and started ordering his team

"Aniki, Izumo, Kotetsu listen up. I and Aniki will handle those guys while you protect the crew use any means necessary to protect them. Okay move out!"

"Fubuki, Mizore get the Princess"

"Well let's go" Fubuki said

Kakashi launched at the leader leaping up to make the distance between their heights

"It's been a while, Kakashi. You're not going to run away this time? Like last time?" Kakashi glared at the man taking up a loose stance

"Nadare Rouga" Kakashi and the man now known as Nadare leapt at each other. Nadare went in for a jab at Kakashi's chest by was blocked by Kakashi's elbow, acting quickly Kakashi launched a fist at the man's stomach but was caught before it could make contact. Nadare lifted his leg to deliver a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's head but was missed as Kakashi ducked down; Kakashi took advantage of his position and tried to kick the man in the chin but missed as he leapt away.

Gradually moving into the fight both moved to the bottom of the cliff then went up again clashing in mid-air.

As the chunin's surrounded the group of actors. Naruto confronted the man known as Mizore. Naruto ran at the man who pulled out a board and hopped on to it, producing friction with the ground the board threw snow behind the man as he moved at low-jounin speeds. Naruto quickly realized that he couldn't use his wood style to grow anything since they were on ice and there was no earth so he decided to stick to water style concentrating on his water nature chakra he pull on it making his body glow with chakra that was dark blue. Naruto didn't know why but whenever he used a different element it his chakra would change colour to suit his element moving on from his musing he started a chain of seals

_**Water style: water dragon bullet**_

Although the water was frozen it wasn't a problem for Naruto because since Naruto had control over water like the Nindaime hokage so any source of water could be used in this case he used the snow and the ice. The water dragon travelled low but at fast speeds its body almost touching the ground but never coming closer. The water dragon opened its mouth and spit out 10 globs of water at high speed all of them hitting the man but they seemed to have no effect as they were deflected by a barrier at first Naruto was confused but he didn't have time to dwell on it right now. Naruto analysed the situation the man seemed to be protected by some sort of barrier but it only appeared on most of his body but not at his hands and feet. Naruto performed some hand seals and called out

_**Water style: water fang bullet**_

Fangs formed in mid-air floating until Naruto made them shoot forward each fang pierced the board that the man was on but the man was not deterred instead he jumped at Naruto bringing his mechanical hand down to punch him in the face but was surprised when both his hands were stopped, he looked at the cause to see a large hands made up wood. Naruto panted it was hard to use this kind of manipulation in such cold conditions and it took a lot of chakra to from. Charging his green Chakra indicating he was using another wood technique, Naruto sighed as his clone finally grew out; he beginning to lose his grip on Mizore's hands. The clone tackled the larger man using his shoulder making him double over and spit out a mix of saliva and blood, the real Naruto appeared over his head putting his enlarged hands together and slams them into the man's head but was surprised when the man had raised his hands together in a cross shape and blocked the wooden hands. Mizore acted quickly and slammed his fist into the surprised blonde's stomach making him fly back. Naruto tumbled as he tried to stop himself as soon as he stopped he signalled his clone to attack the man while he tried to think up a plan, he looked over at the Chunins and saw that they were keeping the woman at bay using fire jutsu and combo attacks with their weapons. Naruto turned back to his fight and began thinking

The man obviously had the chakra armour that Kakashi told him about but it seemed more effective it could block Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but it couldn't block any taijutsu attacks, Naruto grinned this was the perfect time to test the staff he got from the Sandaime. Tapping his left shoulder, in a puff of smoke the staff appeared it looked the same as before except for the whirlpool marking on each end and 3 lines running across its length.

Spinning the staff over his head he jumped back into action dispelling his clone, the man came rushing at Naruto who held the staff out in a lazy manner at his waist as the man got closer Naruto rushed in at an attempt to surprise him but to no avail the man kept his cool; Naruto swung the staff at the man's legs. Mizore jumped over the staff and smirked 'too easy' he thought until he got hit in the stomach by the staff at first the hit was normal but then Naruto focused his chakra into the staff suddenly the whirlpool on each end started glowing and then suddenly blasted the man away. Naruto watched as the symbol of the Yin Yang on the armour suddenly cracked. Just as Naruto was about to continue the whole iceberg shook, Naruto heard Kakashi

"Naruto use your shadow clones to get everyone off the ice" Naruto nodded and formed his clones and quickly had them pick everyone up and take them back to the ship

**Few minutes ago with Kakashi**

"This armour increases my chakra and strengthens my techniques. It creates a wall of chakra around the body and it even nullifies your chakra and reflects it back at you. It doesn't matter what kind of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu you use, they won't work" Nadare gloated as he finished he started a chain of seals

_**Ice style: Piercing Dragon**_

Kakashi countered with his own seals and called out

_**Water style: water dragon**_

Both dragon burst out of their respective elements and rushed at each other but in the end Kakashi's water dragon was frozen and broken into small pieces while the ice dragon crashed where Kakashi was standing but Kakashi jumped away before it made contact with his body. As Kakashi was in mid-air Nadare performed another jutsu to take out Kakashi

_**Ice style: one horned whale**_

Suddenly a large figure rose up behind Kakashi and swallowed him up, Nadare smirked as he saw Kakashi's frozen body through the ice but his smirk vanished when it vanished leaving a heater with an exploding tag. The tag fizzled and exploded in a show of bright lights; the whale crashed into the iceberg and separated a quarter of the large ice structure before disappearing under water. Kakashi landed on another cliff facing away from his opponent

"I see, that's quite a powerful jutsu. Well then I'll get serious" Kakashi said his Sharingan spinning showing he had copied the jutsu

**Now **

"Naruto use you shadow clone and get everyone off the ice" Naruto nodded and did what he was told even though he was team leader, he knew his Aniki had more experience than him. Kakashi stood up and performed the same seals as Nadare had and called out

_**Ice style: one horned whale**_

"As usual you copied it but you can't beat me with the same jutsu" Nadare said as he performed the seals again

"Beat you? I'm sorry but I won't meet your expectations"

"What!" both Justu's collided and Kakashi's whale knocked the other whale into the ice berg separating the enemy from them. Both the teams retreated. Nadare watched as the boat went into the sea with very unstable currents. Back on the ship everyone was huddled together at the side of the ship when the director suddenly yelled

"Cut!"

"Wow, we just filmed a great movie…"

**Next morning**

Kakashi was on Koyuki's room. He looked at the crystal the snow Nins mentioned

'It has been ten years since that time…' Kakashi thought. He put the crystal down and saw Sandayu at the door

"We've reached the harbor"

Naruto and his team helped the crew take out all their equipment to land, until Sandayu asked them to come with him. The whole teams followed him into the mess hall or the dining room and saw the director and his assistant sitting there

"Sandayu-san, you knew about this, right?" Sandayu looked down and said

"Yes"

"You must have known how she would react if she were to return here." The assistant director said.

"This was the only way that I could bring the princess back to this country." Naruto butted in

"Wait a minute she is a real princess"

"Yes, Yukie Fujikaze is a fake name. She really is Koyuki Kazahana, the heiress of snow country" The Chunins jumped in shock.

"The last time I was with her, she was very young. It's not surprising that she does not remember me." The assistant director turned to Sandayu

"Sandayu-san, you're also from Snow country?"

"Yes, that's right. I used to serve at the side of this country's previous king, Sousetsu Kazahana-Sama. Snow country was small but peaceful country. Sousetsu-sama loved the princess very much and they lived a very peaceful life but ten years ago that incident... Sousetsu-sama's younger brother Doto, hired some ninja and revolted taking over this country. He burnt the beautiful Kazahana castle and we thought that we'd lost the princess. After that I found the princess when she was on stage, I was overjoyed that she had survived" Sandayu started crying

"It would have been better if I had died that day" everyone looked up to see Yukie/Koyuki standing at the door.

"Please don't say that. To us the fact that you are still alive is our hope!" Sandayu said. The woman looked at him coldly

"Even if I am still alive, my heart is already dead. Ever since that incident my tears have dried up." Sandayu wiped his tears and said

"After the incident I somehow managed to become Yukie Fujikaze manager and I waited until I finally got the chance to bring princess back to this country."

"Eh? So all this time, you were using us?" the assistant director accused

"No. Well… I apologize for fooling all of you, but this is for the Snow country" Sandayu got up and bowed at Koyuki's feet and said

"Princess Koyuki! You must overthrow Doto and be our new Queen! I, Sandayu will protect you with my life! So please fight with us!"

"No"

"What…"

"Don't joke with me."

"But the people of the snow country…"

"That's none of my business. I Refuse, give it up already! Are you stupid? No matter how hard you try, there is no way you can defeat Doto" Naruto butted in

"You should be thankful that your fathers dead because if he saw you right now I'm sure he'd be ashamed of what you are saying. Giving up on your own birth land you are a disgrace to shinobi and civilians around the elemental nations"

"Naruto-Dono…" Sandayu whispered

"This is nice. What a chapter for the final chapter of The Unlucky Princess"

"Director… Don't tell me that you are going to continue filming…"

"I told you this movie is changing"

"No way!"

"Think about it, using a real princess and making it a movie. It's something that happens once in a lifetime."

"I can see it now. It's going to be a huge success" Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the off topic conversation going on

"Unfortunately, Doto knows where you are so the only way for you to survive is to fight" Naruto said

"The mission will continue!" Naruto announced. Technically Naruto was team leader so he decides whether to continue or not, even though he was ranked as a genin he was still powerful.

"Don't be foolish. You can't hope to win against any of those Snow Nins let alone Doto. There is no such thing as a happy ending" Koyuki said

"Naruto we will need reinforcements" Kakashi said, Naruto shook his head and said

"It will be a waste of time waiting for the other team besides we are enough for this mission plus if you remember I am a one man army. Along with a couple thousand of me and we will win" the chunin's gaped at what Naruto said. Koyuki left the room with an impassive face. After getting everything on to their caravans the crew set out, after a while the assistant director ran towards Naruto with a panicking expression on his face

"Naruto-san Yukie-san has run away again" Naruto nodded and sat down cross legged and put his hand together to gather his Nature chakra, the man was about to ask what he was doing until Kakashi interrupted

"Don't stop him, once he is finished he will be able to find her quickly" just as Kakashi finished his sentence Naruto snapped his eyes open with an orange tint to them. Nodding to Kakashi he disappeared, he reappeared in front of the forest and saw Koyuki running to some random place. Flickering out of view, he appeared in front of her making her fall backwards.

"Are you finished running away?" she didn't answer but only looked at him with impassive expression, Naruto crouched down and had her move on to his back so he could carry her back; entering the tunnel assuming it was safe as no enemy could see them. Koyuki asked him

"Why is it that you always keep bringing me back? It's not like I will change my mind and in the end you and your team will be killed as well"

"It's my mission whether you like it or not, I don't care about your personal problems. I've got my own problems I'm the heir to a destroyed country which was filled with people from my clan now I think I'm the only one left in the world. My own father sealed a demon inside me and left me in a village full of people that despise me no one to take care of me but an old leader who only took action when I was almost killed." Now that shut her up.

Naruto sighed and started walking faster to try and get back to the caravans before it gets too dark. After a while of walking they both heard a rumble at first they paid no attention to it until it rumbled again but this time there was sound of a horn

"Train" Yukie whispered as the tracks on the floor became visible

"Train?" Naruto asked questioningly not understanding, Naruto looked over his shoulder and was about to ask again until he spotted a large light heading towards them at high speeds

"That's a train! Man you people in Snow country are freaking crazy bastards" he yelled and started running as fast as he could by adding chakra to his muscles to improve his speed just as they were about to get run over Naruto dived to the side, outside the cave making sure they landed safely, Naruto lied on the floor laughing crazily. The train came to a halt just before crossing the bridge. Koyuki looked at the train her eyes widening in recognition as she heard a voice speaking through a microphone.

"It's been a while, Koyuki."

"Doto Kazahana"

"So, it's been ten years. Now, let me see your face"

Koyuki sat there stunned, Naruto stood up taking a defensive stance. Doto stared at Naruto in distain 'yet another object in my way of gaining power' he thought. Everyone turned as they heard noises of snow shifting, there were pieces of wood barrelling down the hill but the train did not even budge as the wood crashed against it. Naruto looked at the top of the hill and saw men standing in matching uniforms with weapons like sword or spears. Sandayu stood out in front of everyone and announced

"Everyone! Our princess Koyuki is watching. Victory will be ours"

"Sandayu-san?"

Sandayu pulled out his sword and faced Doto

"Doto Kazahana! We have long waited for this day. I am Sandayu Asabasan, a representative of the 50th brigade. Now, we will avenge the death of Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago! Today you shall die!" all the supporters of the late king cheered.

Doto turned his gaze on to Nadare and asked

"There are still people like that around?" the man bowed his head

"My deepest apologies. I will go now and deal with them."

"No, they need to experience something that will bring them to their knees"

All the soldiers charged at Doto and the train intent on killing anybody abroad. Suddenly ninjas rose from the top of the train pulling out a device with shelves of squares. The panels of wood on the train opened to reveal the same thing but in a larger scale. The ninjas on the train started rotating the handles on the side of the device making Kunai fly out at insane speeds that only Naruto could follow, just as the men were about to be impaled by the kunai's walls earth rose around them protecting them in from the kunai. Naruto panted but performed more seals as not to let any civilians get in the way

_**Earth style: Dropping lid**_

Covering the men that were about to avenge their king Naruto jumped into action. Enlarging fists to a size where it almost look like an Akimichi technique, he bolted forward and made contact with the train side making the train shake but not fall off the track while Naruto was busy going hulk on the train Izumo and Kotetsu planted explosive seals on the train and Kakashi planted the same seals on to the wooden bridge while Kakashi had a clone drop explosive tags bunched together in a ball.

The ball exploded as it made contact with the snow causing an avalanche making the train move on top of the bridge. Kakashi detonated the explosives on the bridge making the train fall into the deep depths of cold snow. Kakashi Signalled for the chunin's to detonate their tags, the tags exploded as the chakra reached them finally the train went up in flames all the shinobi killed and the Kunai launchers were destroyed while Kakashi took it upon himself to destroy the lid that was trapping the samurai using _**Raikiri**_.

After finishing Kakashi turned back to Naruto and gave him a thumbs up saying that all is good and well but to his horror a large figure in a shape of an oval began to rise up, on it all three Snow ninja's alive only a bit bruised. Mizore launched his mechanical hand and caught Koyuki and pulled her onto the hovering mass. Naruto focused chakra into his legs and launched off the floor creating a crater where he was standing realizing he could not complete the distance he created several clones and used them as springboards finally completing the distance he used his chakra to stick to the flying masses outer fabric.

Naruto was about to go in and rescue Koyuki when he realized that they would still be fighting if he got her back. He created 20 shadow clones and had them start on a large explosion seal on the outside of the ship. 'God, I love explosions, they make things go boom' he thought with an insane but childish glee in his head and pulled out a brush and ink he got rid of those thoughts and covered himself in the camouflage jutsu he learned from Jiraiya and crawled around the whole ship making small but powerful explosive seals. he crawled under the ship and he drew up a seal that drained his opponents of their chakra, although this seal was used for prisoners to completely drain them in an instant Naruto toned it down so that nobody would notice it.

Moving into the ship he created dozens of shadow clones and had them knock out the guard and take their places using a henge still using the camouflage he moved to the chamber were Koyuki and the 3 snow ninja's were, Naruto saw that Doto had been talking to Koyuki and got angry when she handed him her crystal. Doto was about to back hand his niece away when a blur knocked him away pulling Koyuki with it the blur smashed through the window falling to the ground without any assistance to slow them down.

Just as they were about to hit the ground a chain of chakra coming from Naruto's stomach connected with one of the large mountains and slowed their descent enough to allow Naruto and Koyuki to land safely. Naruto panted as he landed on the ground the exhaustion of snooping around under a Genjutsu and maintain the control for a long time and the chain coming out of his seal had drained him a lot but the thing was he had never seen that happen even though he was thankful for it saving their lives he was still confused as to why it would come from the seal on his stomach. Shaking his head he focused on the clones and sent the thought 'detonate the seals and activate the chakra absorbing seal on the bottom' Making sure his clones received by having one of them dispel. The whole ship went up in a burst of flames the fabric peeled off revealing a metal frame charred black the remains started falling to the ground and since the absorption seal had drained Doto and the 3 Snow ninja's of their chakra, Naruto assumed that they had died along with the others but it was never good to assume as ninja's always had tricks up their sleeves.

Naruto approached the debris and saw the compartment he had escaped from not long ago was now only a husk of metal. He saw the mutilated bodies of the three snow ninja but Doto was nowhere in sight. Just as he was about to leave Naruto felt a chakra spike and saw Koyuki had been captured by Doto who had a Kunai poised at her neck ready to slice the jugular artery if he needed to.

"Boy hand over the real Crystal and she doesn't get killed, I'll think about letting her go" Naruto weighed his options and decided that it would be better if he handed the crystal over but not before planting his tracking seal on to the crystal. He threw the crystal at Doto, the man checked to make sure it was real but what he didn't realize was that the tracking seal had crawled onto his skin and embedded itself siphoning his chakra to keep itself alive. Naruto stepped back as Doto let Koyuki go and kicked her in the back making her stagger and fall over the edge of the cliff Naruto jumped along with her creating clones for him to hang on to while he rescued her finally grabbing her hand he had his clones dispel one by one and had the last clone fling them on to the land. After regaining his bearings he started to run again Koyuki carried by a clone. Doto cursed as he saw Naruto heading towards him pumping as much chakra as he had left into his legs he finally came to a clearing with four panels of large shining ice that surrounded a platform.

Doto put the crystal into a slot of the same shape. The lines around the platform started glowing finally a blinding light formed and the Snow started melting and the ground started to grow green grass littered with flowers. Doto howled in outrage his brother had fooled him again even in death his brother mocked him. Feeling his anger bubble up he took it out on the closest thing to him which was Koyuki and the clone going through the seals he needed just as he was about to initiate his jutsu Naruto hit him in the stomach with a multi-coloured rasengan. Kakashi and the Chunin's had arrived moments before Naruto formed the rasengan they stood in awe as Naruto's rasengan threw Doto into one of the slowly melting ice panels. Suddenly everything dimmed as it showed Koyuki as a young girl talking to her father about spring

**3 days later**

Koyuki had finally become the leader of snow country with Sandayu being her advisor but unfortunately Naruto and his team had to leave so they could report into the hokage. Though somehow Kakashi had found out that she would be starring in the new 'ICHA ICHA: a series of horny events' needless to say Kakashi passed out from a nose bleed. They all started packing and left via the ferry after reaching a safe place where they could jump from tree to tree, they shot off into the distance as fast as they could Naruto keeping head while Kakashi and the Chunin's followed him.

**Village Gates**

Just as his team was about to enter the village Naruto felt a tug on his persona and promptly vanished in a puff of smoke, he reappeared in Kurenai's house to see Asuma tearing everything apart in the living room while he could hear Kurenai sobbing behind the door. Knocking Asuma out who hadn't noticed him until it was too late. He knocked on the door only to find it was unlocked when it opened fully he saw Kurenai standing there with tears in her dress a kunai in her trembling hand as soon as she saw him she ran to him and hugged him. His rage increased further when he noticed that there were privacy seals locking in all the ruckus and noise. He stroked Kurenai's back and whispered comforting words into his ear after a while she calmed down, he told her to get dressed and kissed her on the lips.

Naruto walked up to the knocked out Sarutobi and did some hand seals for his original fuinjutsu the chakra on his fingers flared to a menacing purple and black. Naruto put his fingers lightly on to the man's forehead and pushed gently. Kurenai watched as she saw him work as his fingers touched that man's forehead they melted into his head Naruto's hand flared purple and black again this time seals spread across Asuma's body but the thing was they were under the man's skin while visible they could not be removed by anyone.

_**Fuinjutsu: impure lock**_

Naruto picked up the man and set him on the couch and looked at Kurenai whose eyes were brimming with tears again. Naruto flared his chakra letting Anbu know that there was something wrong and hugged Kurenai again. After a few minutes passed the anbu appeared along with the hokage.

"Naruto what happened here? When did you even get back?"

"I got back only about a 10 minutes ago when we entered the village Kurenai summoned me here through a seal I made. When I arrived I saw your son wreaking havoc in my fiancé's house while she is in the other room crying clutching to a ripped up dress. Jiji this is a serious act I could press charges and have him killed for attempted rape but realize this next time he won't be so lucky, I am trying to keep my anger under lockdown. I sealed him up he has enough chakra to live I stopped his thought process except for what comes naturally to him and whatever is essential for living like a civilian."

Naruto was about to continue when he felt the tug again this time it was Anko's when he arrived he saw 3 jounin's wearing different uniform but their headband signified that they were a part of the leaf ninja corps. Without warning Naruto cut off 2 of the 3 jounin's head with his sword and looked at the 3rd one with a crazy gleam in his eyes as he pulled out a scroll with a complicated seal pattern. Naruto threw the scroll and formed the ram seal, the third jounin who instinctively caught it but paled when he saw the Kanji for Spirit seal. The man screamed as a blue silhouette came out of his body and went into the scroll. Naruto grabbed Anko but not before he noticed that the bodies had seals on them cursed seals to be specific and shunshined them back to Kurenai's place where he saw Kurenai being consoled by Yugao and Hana, Anko joined them.

The hokage walked up to Naruto and motioned for him to come with him. Walking out the house Naruto turned to him and said

"What the hell is going on old man? First I find your son rampaging then I see Anko facing 3 jounin's and the thing is that they are all Konoha ninja. I even sealed ones soul just so I could find out who caused this"

"Naruto I'm very sorry, the thing with my son is that he thinks Kurenai is a trophy which he needs to have to claim he is top dog in village status, and I never thought he would go as low as trying to rape her. The 3 jounin I don't about because Majority would try to kill Anko because of the seal. Is there anything else?" Naruto's voice turned deadly

"Yes, there is one thing I regret to inform you someone has put a broken cursed seal of heaven on all of them, I've studied Anko's seal enough to know that her's is only half complete while these four had only a quarter piece of it not only was it made that way deliberately but the only portion injected into the seal was the emotion of anger, lust and what's even more disturbing that these seals are only a week old. Even so if he had good intentions his cursed seal would never have flared" the old man's eyes widened at that. He had Asuma and the other Jounin's go investigate a new village rising they had suspicions that Orochimaru was the leader but now his suspicions were confirmed in the worst way possible. Asuma had been marked along with the other 3 Jounin's.

"Naruto what I'm about to tell you does not leave your mouth again. Understood?" Naruto nodded

"We had reports form Jiraiya saying that there is a new village rising, it's named the village hidden in the sound. Yes the name is unusual but the thing is that the Kage is reported to be Orochimaru my former student turned traitor. He is the second biggest mistake of my life. Orochimaru has hated the village ever since your father was elected the fourth hokage over him and Danzo his motives started to become shady even more when I discovered that he had a copy of the kinjutsu scroll and made the curse mark and as you already know he experimented on 10 children trying to make another heir to the wood style but out of those only 1 lived and I guess you know who that is. Naruto my worst fear is he has finally finished his special Kinjutsu, he was obsessed with being immortal just so he could learn all the Justu's in the world. The only thing I know is that he has to give them a curse mark then take over their body somehow. Anko survived but the seal had not activated and she left him after he called her useless. Even more alarming is that Orochimaru has been making trips to the sand village with a Squad of four shinobi's that have been reported to have cursed seals we know he is planning a coup with the Kazekage. This information is accurate because of the spy in sand that you and Jiraiya met is regarded as a highly skilled ninja and he is the main person for the coup to go off" Naruto's eyes widened with shock as he processed this information. The hokage sighed as the next words will shock him even more

"Naruto we have even worse news. Jiraiya has informed me that Orochimaru has 2 Uzumaki's under his wing the first one is known as Tayuya she has a curse mark and is part of Orochimarus personal guards while the other one is Karin who works at one of Orochimarus experimentation labs although it is unconfirmed we believe that she does not have the mark. We have been trying to get in contact with them for a while to have them come to Konoha but it would never reach them or they kept quiet about it. There was another member of your clan his name was Nagato, Jiraiya had met him during the time they were named the legendary sannin. After staying with them for a while Jiraiya discovered that Nagato had awakened the Rinnegan but when he asked Nagato about his parents he was told that they were murdered by Konoha ninja's. Jiraiya spent 3 years training him and 2 others after he left he heard that the group had been killed when they took action against Hanzo of the Salamanders" Naruto fell on his butt from shock, part of his clan is alive and they are living with the traitor, he had to do something to get them to Konoha.

"Jiji I want to get them back please let me go!"

"Naruto get a hold of yourself they are in the enemy's hands we shall wait besides they are valuable to Orochimaru he won't let them go without a fight and personally even at your level he would kill you outright. The thing is that Jiraiya and Tsunade are weaker than Orochimaru but put together they can handle him easy but for now that plan is on halt we will do this after the Chunin exams when we have more people in our ninja ops but with the boost from root we will have this goal completed faster than before. For now you need to forget about this and help Kurenai while I deal with my son" Hiruzen spat the last word as if cursing the man for ever being born. Naruto went back and unsealed Asuma before moving in-between Anko and Kurenai and bringing them into a hug. After everyone left he made a clone and had it get some food, when the food arrived they all ate in silence only giving each other glancing looks after an uncomfortable silence Naruto grabbed them both and trudged towards the bed and promptly fell face first on it. Both girls snapped out of their revere to see Naruto groaning and rubbing his nose Anko and Kurenai giggled only a bit but Naruto heard it and smiled. He grinned and brought them down next to him and kissed both of them. Laying his head on the pillow releasing a sigh of relief as he knew he had more work to do tomorrow but for now he could rest in peace, both girls were asleep and his eyes were blinking slowly almost going into the world of dreams to relax but apparently someone didn't want him to go to sleep as a knock sounded on the door, creating a clone he had it go to the door only to see a figure dressed in black that stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai but the figure cursed when it saw the Naruto go up in smoke and ran across the village tops, making a clone he had it substitute with him so he didn't wake up both of the girls.

Naruto ran out the door but not before he placed a seal on the front door that didn't let anybody enter or Shunshin into the apartment, anybody that tried to enter would be wrapped up in chains that drained their chakra. Noticing the Figure jump into Training ground 9, he followed them into the empty grounds and saw the figure standing there in the moonlight, at first it was hard to identify who it was but his options were narrowed down when he saw 2 Sharingan eyes fully matured staring at him and looking at the Figures height it was smaller than Itachi.

"What do you want Sasuke?" the Figures eyes widened and then laughed out loud

"So you know it's me eh? Well I want to ask you 1 final time will you give up your power so I can kill him if you say no you will die tonight" Naruto scoffed

"And whose going to kill me you? Please emo-sama you can't even lay a hand on me" Sasuke grew Angry

"Che last time I was alone but this time I've got help" as he said those word 2 jounin's jumped out of the tree's. Naruto started laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes Sasuke got fed up with Naruto laughing and yelled

"What are you Laughing about these are jounin level guys while I'm the last uchiha you should be snivelling at my feet and begging me not to kill you" Sasuke sneered at Naruto who was now wheezing on the floor. Controlling his laughter Naruto got off the ground and faced the trio

"Yama and Yoro good work you are both dismissed, the hokage will give you your pay tomorrow" both jounin's bowed and shunshined out of the area. Sasuke glared furiously at Naruto who grinned at him

"Now what were you saying about not being alone" Sasuke glared harder at him trying to bore a hole into Naruto's skull

"How?"

"You know you are quite easy to manipulate even for a ninja not even a civilian would fall for such a trick. What didn't you get suspicious when 2 jounin's meet with you and ask for you to help them get rid of me. Baka I thought Kakashi Aniki would have taught you better but seem you didn't listen. I rehearsed for this so don't mess it up for me. Uchiha Sasuke, under the laws of the village hidden in the leaves you are placed under arrest for plotting against a member of the ninja corps, you will now be stripped of your rank and all chakra points will be sealed off including your bloodline. Please be compliant and your sentence may be reduced from 8 years to 4 years. If you try to use any lethal force it will be seen as a threat and you shall be killed on the spot. Now that I have finished you have been fully restrained" Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto's wood style had grown vines around him and them wrapped him up-to his neck. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and pulled out his sealing materials began drawing on his forehead after he finished he cut his thumb drawing blood and put it on to the seal. The seals moved like snake all over his face then around his neck and finally faded. Letting the vines around Sasuke's stomach he performed the seals his father had used

_**Fuinjutsu: Four Trigrams sealing**_

The seal glowed on Sasuke's stomach who had fallen asleep after Naruto's sealed his chakra. Naruto grinned evilly as he got a very devious picking up his brush he made a drawing on Sasuke's forehead and embedded into his skin using his chakra. Sealing up his equipment he picked up Sasuke and shunshined to the hokage tower where he hoped the old man would be. Arriving he saw that the hokage had fallen asleep on his paperwork. Naruto clapped his hand making the hokage stumble before pulling out a weapon or so he thought. Naruto laughed at him making him look twice at what was in his hand; it was a shoe! The hokage put away the shoe before regaining his composure and telling Naruto to get on with it

"The Emo fell for my plan." The hokage told him to elaborate

"Hey, I know you saw the whole thing through you crystal ball so don't tell me you don't know"

"oh and Naruto just so you know he was taken out of the ninja corps when you left since Inoichi confirmed him being a flight risk. Oh and here is your Chunin vest congratulations Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju you are now officially a Chunin" the hokage announced with pride in his voice. Naruto's demeanour changed and he asked

"What's going to happen to Asuma?"

"The shinobi council decided he will be executed later in the month his team will need a new instructor as they had passed the genin evaluation. I'm saddened by the fact that my own blood would stoop so low" Seeing the old man in a glum mood Naruto decided to do something about it. Naruto picked up Sasuke and got the hokages attention. After looking at the boy's face for a while the hokage burst out laughing there was a drawing of a dick on his face with the captions asking "where do you want it front or back?" the hokage regained his composure and had his Anbu take the desecrated boy to the jail below the tower.

"Good job Naruto tomorrow we will present the boy to the Shinobi council for trial. Go home my boy I'm sure the ladies are waiting for you" Naruto nodded and shunshined in front of Kurenai's house and put his hand on the seal. The seal dissipated into his hand making a small Kanji for security. Naruto walked in and Substituted with the clone that dismissed it self and snuggled into the women warm embrace and went into the land of dreams

**End chapter 9**

Okay been a while since I last posted hope you like. I had to watch the first Naruto movie to get the proper dialogues and everything. So I hope you like I have added my own twists to the story

Now about the parings some have asked about making it a harem but I will see if that is something I can do but I'm not sure.

If I do add it will be out of these girls:

Hana

Yugito

Mei (5th mizukage)

Fu

Any other recommendations should be posted in review or pm me

okay i will make a poll right now so start voting it will be up for an indefinite amount of time

Ps: Karin and Tayuya are off limits as they will be his family

Thank you for your patience. Review please


	10. Chapter 10

Not an update but I will probably put the new chap on tomorrow considering that the moderators don't think that my story is too violent for kid tastes and remove it

Okay huge thing going on

This is written by psudocode samurai we need more people to say no to banning lemon fics and yes to add a new rating

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. Psudocode Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

fearme80

Kumar9900

We want you to join the cause


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon talk" / "**_**demon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/N: JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC. P.S I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

okay first of i apologize to everyone since something has gone wrong with my fanfic account and i mixed up my documents names so after sorting that out i posted this one back on

YAY MY FIRST 2 DIGIT CHAPTER!

**2 weeks later Hokage's office (Genin evaluation results)**

"Okay now that all the Genin's and Jounin sensei's are present we can start" the Hokage said puffing on his pipe

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama shouldn't we wait for Naruto, Sasuke and Asuma sensei." The Hokage looked up and saw that it was Ino who voiced the Question

"I'm sorry to inform you of this but your sensei is being executed for the act of rape" the Hokage said, ignoring the gasps and whispers he cleared his throat and said

"While Naruto has recently been promoted to Jounin for his action in Wave country and Snow country. He will be proctoring the Chunin exams as he stated he didn't want to go on missions" again there were gasps and whispers

"As for Uchiha-san he has been inducted into the Anbu prisons for attempted murder and he is currently under the suspicion of treason" this time there was a cry of outrage. It was Sakura

"What is wrong with you people promoting the demon is the worst thing you could do. Didn't you hear what my mother said if we let him have freedom in the village he will corrupt the next generation! You should have given the promotion to Sasuke-kun he is an Uchiha you should all bow down to him and his glorious power" Sakura said panting her face flushed red. The room went cold the Hokage radiated Ki he flared his chakra, an Anbu appeared in front of him. All the Genin's saw that even the Anbu was shivering from the Ki, in a booming voice the Hokage said

"Find the Haruno clan head and have her executed for breaking my special rule. She will not be given any special treatment, if she creates a ruckus drag her to Anko and Ibiki and tell them she broke the Law regarding Naruto. They will know what to do with her after they are finished with her kill her"

"As for you Sakura Haruno you are here by inducted into the Anbu prisons where you're Chakra will be sealed IF you are released from the prison after your sentence you will be given to a foster family. All your memories of being a ninja will be locked away by the Yamanaka clan head or completely erased" the Hokage stamped the bio of Sakura with a flight risk signing it to make it official. Sakura stood there shell shocked not knowing what to do.

"Anbu! Take her away and have her put into cell number 39. Put her through the basic drills of an A-rank missing ninja" Kakashi looked at his student with dismay he'd hoped to get her out of her fan-girlish state but insulting the Hokage's surrogate grandson and questioning his decision that's just going too far, Kakashi felt no pity or regret towards Sasuke he was deemed unworthy of being a ninja and he would go along with it as it is the will of the Hokage.

"Alright getting back to business"

"Team 10 is off duty until we can find a replacement for your previous sensei; I will advise that you don't slack off"

"Team 9 has been approved as Gai had proven them worthy through their mission records"

"Team 8 has been approved through their success on the mission of wave country that turned from C-rank to A-rank. Now due to the absence of your third member and shino-san not having a team, he will be assigned to your team making it a full recon team"

"For now that is all. Although I would like to have a word with the newly formed team 8 and their sensei" the rest of the Genin teams shuffled out of the room with their Sensei's.

"Now this is a private matter but since Kurenai will have to go off duty for the rest of the year you will find out sooner or later" seeing the confused look on the Genin's he gestured to Kurenai who was looking at them with a large smile.

"Well it's been a while since Naruto and I started dating and he has proposed but the biggest news is that" waiting for a dramatic effect

"I'm pregnant!" she said with barely concealed glee but her glee dropped when she saw the deadpan looks

"Kurenai sensei we knew you were pregnant since we came back from Wave, Akamaru and me could notice the 3rd smell coming off you apart from your own and Naruto's"

"Kurenai sensei I have the byakugan whenever I sparred I could see another chakra network in your stomach"

"My Kikaichu informed me when we had an encounter with you and Naruto-san"

"Man you guys are spoil sports" all the students sweat dropped as they saw a black cloud raining over her head. The Hokage chuckled at the Jounin's antics and dismissed the team.

Just as the Hokage was about to go for his lunch break Naruto appeared with Sasuke unconscious.

"You do remember that we have to present this kid to the council to decide what's going to happen to him for his actions" The Hokage just sighed and motioned for the Anbu to come forward and told him to gather every clan-head into the council room. After a while all the clan heads walked in grumbling about 'old men having bad timing' or 'Anbu's being the bearer of bad news' and Shikaku's trade mark 'Troublesome'. The Hokage and Naruto chuckled inwardly at this. All the clan heads looked at the people present and suddenly burst out laughing, the Hokage was confused until he realized that the drawing Naruto had put on the boy's forehead had not been taken off

"Alright now that all the members are here I would like you to welcome the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan head on to the council" Naruto walked to his seat getting multiple greetings and congratulations from the other clan head. Everyone quietened down to hear what the Hokage had to say.

"Yesterday an incident occurred. It seem as though Naruto had made a plan to get Sasuke to reveal his true colours. Naruto met up with 2 Jounin's named Yama and Yoro that helped him in the plan. Naruto had both Jounin's pretend that they hated Naruto for the Kyuubi and ask the boy for help but he was too arrogant to realize that it was all made up, after Naruto came back and the 'incident' happened Sasuke visited Naruto and stabbed him in the Stomach but he ran away when he realized that it was just a clone. Pursuing him Naruto ended up in training ground 9 where Naruto dismissed the Jounin's and arrested Sasuke and sealed off his bloodline and his chakra. After these event I want to hear your suggestion on what to do with the boy" the incident being Asuma's execution. The Hyuuga clan head stood up

"I believe that the execution is the best way to discipline other ninja's that try to act out because of their clan name." the Aburame clan head stood up next

"The logical way to deal with this is to put the boy through disciplinary training and probation" the Nara clan head said

"Although I agree with Shibi I have to say that we should get rid of the Sharingan, looking at past events from when Madara summoned Kyuubi to battle the First Hokage to the point it had Itachi massacre his whole clan just for him to measure his power. These eyes have caused us nothing but trouble" the Akimichi and The Yamanaka agreed. The Inuzuka clan head said something that surprised them all.

"I say that we take some reproduction samples and give them to willing Kunoichi who will take care of the child when it is born and then put into the ninja ops." Naruto stood up

"While it is a good suggestion Inuzuka-Sama, the elders will want to try to take the children and use the practices Danzo left behind and create emotionless Uchihas. The Sharingan is a powerful tool but we don't need it because in the years after the massacre we have survived without it but I do have a way we can keep the Sharingan and lose the Uchiha. As we all know that Kakashi Hatake Carries the last fully matured Sharingan in Konoha, I have been working on something that will help him cope with the overbearing load of the Sharingan. It is a seal that takes the basic use of Shadow clones and makes it permanent, since his Sharingan eye carries Uchiha DNA I can use this seal to replicate it and change the genes in Kakashi's body to suit the Sharingan more. This seal will allow him to turn off the Sharingan and use it in both eyes along with Kakashi's experience he could take on Itachi Uchiha and win. In addition to this we can get rid of the so called 'last Uchiha' the golden boy of the village." Everyone was stunned, not even the Fourth Hokage went that far into seals and he was considered the best seals master in the elemental nations apart from his wife who was an Uzumaki. Shikaku chuckled

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" The other in the room Chuckled knowing it was true

"Well I believe we have enough opinions on this matter let's take a vote" the Hokage started

"all those for Naruto's idea" all hands around the room went up but Sasuke who had woken up when the Inuzuka clan head had suggested her idea roared in defiance, the whole room quietened down.

"How dare you people! I am the last Uchiha I should be respected not treated as dirt. You should all be kissing the ground to walk on; I am the god of this village. You shall untie me and worship me. Give me all your power and I might gift all the females in your clan with an Uchiha child. I will rebuild my clan if and only if you give me power" the clan heads growled at him but he didn't back down

"Says the kid with a dick on his face" Naruto said and the other clan heads snorted trying to keep their laughter in, Tsume looked at Sasuke with a withering glare

"Boy watch your tone. You are hanging onto life by a very thin thread. The only reason you are alive until now is because you were the last Uchiha, now that we have a solution to that you are nothing but a useless arrogant brat to us. Go it!" Tsume said

"You bitch you think you are all high and mighty just because you are a clan head. Don't make me laugh you should be nothing but a breeding stock for the Uchiha clan and your bastard of a son is nothing more than a slave for us." The room went deathly quiet after Sasuke said that. The boy smirked thinking he had won but he was proven wrong when he felt the KI from all the clan heads and the Hokage.

"Bear announce that there is going to be a public execution of the Uchiha near the red light district." The Anbu in the bear mask nodded and Shunshined away to announce the message. The Hokage started barking out orders for the clan heads

"Naruto go and make a platform for the execution and wipe that drawing off the boys face" Naruto nodded but had a smirk on his face

"Neko you are to perform the Execution" the Anbu nodded

"Tsunade make preparations for a death certificate and an autopsy"

"The rest of you bring your family to see the Uchiha clan go up in flames" the Hokages tone was cold and calculative that it made a round of shivers around the room as The Hokage listed off the people and the things he needed, Sasuke paled and started to shake but before he could make any movements the seal placed on him by Naruto reacted and sent a burning feeling through his body (reference: Katon: tenrou from Naruto shippuden blood prison). He felt like his insides were on fire the sensation only lasted for a few minutes before it died down. Sasuke gave Naruto a withering glare before he had his head covered with a black bag.

**Elimination of the Uchiha**

Arriving at the Center of the red light district, Naruto used his Wood style to create a large platform small enough for people to see anyone on top of it but big enough so that no one could reach them. The Hokage and the Anbu gathered around the platform along with the rest of the clans. Naruto had one of the Anbu's bring Sasuke up; just as Sasuke was placed on his knees Naruto's had his Wood style create a guillotine style stand around him. The Anbu took the bag off Sasuke's head making him flinch as the bright rays' of sunlight hit him in the eyes. Neko took out her Anbu tanato and began to polish it to make a clean cut, the Hokage began his speech although when he finished the Shinobi cheered because after hearing about Sasuke's actions on his mission they have all hated him. Civilians did not cheer instead they roared in defiance screaming names and calling out Naruto to be executed instead of their "Precious Uchiha" but instead of bending to their will the Hokage flared his KI to the max while Naruto backed it up with his own KI.

"You people Disgrace the memory of the Fourth Hokage, his LAST and ONLY wish was for the boy to be treated fairly and you people trampled on that wish making him suffer until I had to step in and use my full authority as Hokage. If the hero you honour was alive today he would wish that he had never saved this village. This boy on the executioner block today has broken a law that marks him as a traitor to the village. Now the next person that tries to question my decision making will be answering to the Fire lord and his personal guards in person"

The whole crowd shivered even if they hated they the 'Demon brat" they could not stand against the Fire lord and his personal guards. Standing up Neko placed her Tanato at Sasuke's neck making him shiver as he felt the cold steel press into his skin drawing back and charging Chakra into her Tanato she sliced through his neck in one clean motion, the Chakra cauterising the wound so that no blood was spilled. The head of the Uchiha rolled of his shoulder's his eyes wide with horror; the body fell to the floor. The hokage stepped on to the platform and started his chain of hand seal that only a select few Jounin's could see, putting hand up to his mouth he breathed out a large fireball incinerating the body of the Uchiha, Naruto picked up the head and plucked out the eyes and put them in a jar while throwing the head into the fireball.

"People of Konoha know this if any of you try to replicate the boy's action you will not be spared." The hokages tone made every shinobi and civilian shiver. Naruto stored the jar into a scroll.

"All civilians are dismissed while all Chunin and Jounin gather in the meeting room for an important announcement" the hokage along with Naruto and the Anbu shunshined to the meeting room and waited until all the shinobi requested were present. After a while all the shinobi started filing into the room. The demeanour of the Hokage had not changed since the execution; he was still radiating his aurora of KI. Everyone was quiet since they entered the room, the KI was suffocating no one could even utter a word. Finally Naruto put his hand on the Hokage's shoulder. The hokage snapped out of his musing and let his KI drop, everyone let out a breath they had been holding.

"It has come to my attention that in the next 3 weeks the Chunin exams will be hosted in Konohagakure. All the Genin sensei's have been informed and can collect their forms at the end of this meeting. The rest of you are here because I want every one of you to separate into groups of a 4-man cell with 1 jounin and 3 chunin's since the mission we regularly partake in are dismissed for this month you are to patrol the borders of the village wall. If there are any questions regarding the exams or any other concerns please voice them" a Chunin stepped forward obviously nervous being under the gaze of the hokage.

"Hokage-sama I've heard news that Orochimaru will be trying to take revenge on Konoha during the exams" The Hokage closed his eyes and lit his pipe after breathing out a puff of smoke he said

"Yes it is true. This is why you are all being put into patrols so you can monitor all the activities going around the village walls. To make sure I am updated with everything a shadow clone of me or Naruto will come to your group to collect the report and then transfer it back us this will happen every 30 minutes. So keep yourself sharp and if I find you slacking off you will be doing D-ranks missions which include capturing Tora the fire lord's cat" everyone paled as they knew what the horror called Tora could do.

"Alright dismissed! Naruto you stay" everyone shunshined out the room leaving large puffs of smoke and swirls of leaves. Sarutobi rubbed his head groaning about "stupid people not inventing a clean Shunshin".

"Naruto I want you to start on preparing those seals for Kakashi. Is there anything you need?"

"Well I need a medic or 2 just to check his condition after the procedure is done. I'll set up the seals at the Namikaze clan house; I think you know where that is"

**Outskirts of the village**

2 figures stood outside of the village both dressed in black cloaks with red clouds upon them. The larger man looked like an over grown fish while the shorter one looked like an older Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to miss you're little brother Itachi-san" the sharklike man grinned in a malicious way. Itachi stared impassively at the village walls before addressing his partner

"My foolish little brother was too arrogant just like the rest of the clan. He was foolish to think that he could try to kill me, right now I wish that I had killed him along with my parents." Itachi's tone was even not wavering even a bit.

"I shall contact leader-sama; he will need to send out Zetsu to get me those eyes. My condition will get worse if I don't have those eyes" both of them started walking before disappearing down the road using Shunshin.

**Back into the village**

Naruto stood outside a large wooden block. It looked like any ordinary block except for the fact that it had his house inside it. Cutting his palm and spreading the blood onto the wooden block, the cube rotated before sinking down into the floor leaving a large house but it had the bare minimum Naruto would need along with Kurenai and Anko. Although they had not moved into the house, Naruto had been working on Seals inside the house and after the incident with Asuma he had introduced his toad summons to both Anko and Kurenai so that they were familiar with each other; the reason Naruto had done this was because he was including a reverse summoning seal in the house so when someone not permitted to enter the house had been detected, the house would disappear and reappear in where both Anko and Kurenai had the protection of the toads.

Naruto sent a pulse of chakra into the door making it click several time before it opened. Walking in he proceeded to the basement and sealing room where he started to prepare his sealing equipment. After creating 4 clones he gave each one a vial of ink mixed with his blood and sent them to a corner of the room and had them start drawing while he worked on the middle of the seal where he had to channel his chakra. It was crucial that he had to get these seals all right otherwise it could end up making Kakashi a vegetable or leave his chakra coils messed up and unable to produce even an ounce of chakra.

After finishing their corners the clones dispelled themselves; Naruto kept working on the middle of the seal making sure that each character in Kanji was perfectly written. The whole process took Naruto about an hour to complete, after looking over the seals he went back to the living room to look at the notes on the cursed seal. Naruto had been trying to break the cursed seal for a while but anything he would come up with was either useless or would kill the bearer of the seal violently, he knew this since the Sandaime had him use his methods on the 2 jounin's that had come back with the quarter of the cursed seal.

His final method was to try to use suppressant seals to block out all of the influence of the cursed seal but like all his other method this one had a handicap too. If Naruto used this seal on anyone they would be left with chakra amounting to almost a quarter of a Civilian's chakra needless to say that even though Anko was desperate to get rid of the seal she wouldn't give up her career as a Kunoichi. Naruto started working on trying to find another way but the only thing he could do was seal it off and the influence was too strong to be suppressed but then it struck him instead of removing the seal he could remove the influence of Orochimaru making the seal act just like a Akimichi soldier pill without any drawbacks. Drawing up the rough sketch of the spirit sealing jutsu he used on the jounin who was attacking Anko and mixed it with a suppressant seal so that the influence could not get out of the sealing scroll.

Just as he put the plans down a knock sounded on the door. Naruto opened the door and was greeted by the Hokage, Shizune, Kakashi and Yugao. Now at first Naruto was confused as to why Yugao was here but when he saw their hands linked together he just smirked and welcomed them into the house leading them into the sealing room. Entering the room All of Naruto's guest's looked at the inscriptions with awe knowing that sealing was complicated. Naruto instructed Kakashi to take off his head band and keep both eyes open.

Creating clones he sent one to each corner and had them start their own chants and focus their chakra into the seals while he focused on his own chant using his normal chakra to power the seal.

"Min, Shin, Gan, Repyo, Shozen, Mika, Dan, Raku, Sho"

_**FUINJUTSU: GENETIC REBIRTH**_

The seals started to react to the chants moving into Kakashi's Sharingan eye, the seals kept going into his Sharingan until only the inner circle of the seal was left. The inner circle of the seal glowed green then finally died down. Both Shizune and Yugao moved to tend to Kakashi when the Hokage stopped them and motioned for them to move back, they both looked confused until Kakashi's head jerked up and the Seals from his Sharingan eye burst out and started to make their way into his other eye. Everyone watched in fascination as both eyes went through the stages of the Sharingan and started spinning when they finally set on an unusual shape; it was a circle in the middle then had 3 lines moving outwards, the lines were spinning faster as the seals were being absorbed finally the seals stopped moving. The Sharingan shape stayed the same, the hokage gasped as he recognised the shape of the eye; it was the same as Itachi's after the night of the Massacre. Hearing the hokage gasp Naruto turned to him and asked

"JIJI what happened to the Sharingan that is not included in the seal" the hokage sighed

"Those are eyes similar to Itachi Uchihas after he had massacred his family. From what I know the only people that gained those eyes were Madara Uchiha his brother Izuna Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, the eyes are called the Mangekyo Sharingan. It is unknown how the founders of the Uchiha clan got those eyes but Itachi got his eyes by killing the ones he was closest to. In your case Kakashi you must have gained them when your teammate died but since you never knew how to activate that level you couldn't use it or it could have been the fact that you were not a full blooded Uchiha but remember this Madara Uchiha went blind after overusing that form of the Sharingan in turn he had to take his brother Izuna's eyes to gain his eye sight again" Kakashi nodded and retracted his chakra from his eyes going back to their coal black. Most of the people in the room focused only on Kakashi not seeing Naruto fall to the ground until they heard a thud and a groan. Everyone rushed over to him only to hear snoring, the hokage sweat dropped and had Yugao and Shizune take Kakashi to the hospital to check his condition while the hokage dropped off Naruto at Kurenai's house.

'Knock knock' Kurenai opened the door only to see the hokage hauling a sleeping Naruto. She panicked thinking that something had happened

"What's wrong with him? Why is he like that?" Kurenai didn't give the hokage a chance to answer, before the old man knew it he was looking at her fearfully as she had the Shinganami's shadow looming behind her head. Trying to placate the avatar of the Shinganami he held his hand up in defence and said

"He's alright just exhausted. He was performing a sealing ritual and just exerted himself. Now can I please drop him inside he is heavier than he looks"

She gestured for him to come in; the hokage nodded his thanks and dropped Naruto on the couch and shunshined back to his office where his arch enemy was waiting to give him grief. Kurenai sat on the couch and took Naruto's head into her lap and started stroking his hair unaware of what was going on inside his head.

**Mindscape**

Naruto woke up, looking around he noticed that there was a large forest in front of him. Thinking it was one of Anko's pranks where she tied him up in the forest of death he started to walk towards his presumed exit. After an hour of walking Naruto got frustrated thinking it was a Genjutsu he tried to dispel it only to remain in the forest, finally giving up he sat down at the base of the tree wishing that the forest wasn't there anymore. Suddenly he fell on his back looking around he noticed that the forest was gone replaced by a room with large golden gates only held together with a paper with the Kanji of seal written in the middle. Naruto peered at the paper closely when his eyes suddenly widened as the seal inscriptions were the same as the one that held Kyuubi.

Naruto got up and walked towards the gates, hearing a growl he put his hand on the gates. He looked up to see red slitted eyes and white teeth glinting in the darkness of the room, Naruto was about to say something when he saw a flash of white coming towards him only to stop when a wooden wall rose up; the beast growled again this time Naruto could interpret them as words

"**I want to spill your blood but this accursed seal and that damnable bloodline won't let me**" Naruto looked back at the large beast impassively.

"So you are the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. Che pitiful you remind me of a fuzzy overgrown fox toy that the villagers were burning" the Kyuubi snarled.

"**Boy tread carefully I may not be able to harm you but I can sure as hell make your life a living monstrosity**" Naruto glared at the fox.

"Give it a try you crazy bastard you'll be living in a cage for a mouse" as if to emphasise his point Naruto held his hand out and made a crushing motion, Kyuubi's eyes widened as the cage deformed and them started squeezing the fox until it burst into red mist. Kyuubi reformed but not as it's towering figure but as a coyote sized fox only coming up to his knees. The fox growled at him again.

"**Boy you will regret this day once I am free you will watch as I kill your loved ones painfully slowly**" Kyuubi tried goading Naruto but didn't get a reaction but the fox suddenly got a devious idea bursting into a red mist again Kyuubi took up the shape of Naruto but with noticeable changes.

The Kyuubi/Naruto had red eyes and a red coat with the Kanji for "Kurama" on its back along with red gloves and matching red pants and geta shoes (like Jiraiya's shoes). Kyuubi grinned as more puffs of smoke formed around him. Each one took the shape of Kakashi, Yugao, Yamato, Gai, the Hokage, Anko and Kurenai. Naruto blinked for a second and then saw something that horrified him, everyone was on the floor bloodied and mutilated; Naruto was unable to recognise who was who but what he saw next made his blood run cold.

Kyuubi/Naruto was covered in the blood of his family holding up a pregnant Kurenai by the throat, the Kyuubified Naruto grinned and flung his hand outwards, the limb suddenly formed into a claws. The Kyuubi/Naruto took great care as he positioned the claws at Kurenai's stomach and poked it once drawing blood, Kurenai let out a strangled cry not being able to get enough oxygen into her lungs but still had enough to keep her conscious. The Kyuubi/ Naruto took great care as he sliced a hole into her stomach Kurenai screamed again but was silenced as blood came into her mouth choking her. Naruto saw red as he stared at Kurenai's lifeless eyes in his rage he jumped at the gates almost ripping off the seal were it not for a hand catching his own. He traced the hand up to a face that looked similar to his own only without the whisker marks then something clicked in his head. Blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, billowing cape with the Kanji "Yondaime". All check this is his father

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"The seal was set so that if you ever released it in a state of rage, I'll appear in your consciousness." Kyuubi/Naruto stared at the 4th hokage with rage

"I didn't want that to happen… I never wanted to see you again Nine tails but I looked forward to seeing how my son had grown. So I guess you call it even" Kyuubi snarled with rage letting go of its transformation and unleashing its Ki. The older blonde was unfazed but Naruto shivered.

"**Yondaime! Face me! I'll tear you to shreds**"

"Now why would I go face someone who's going to tear me to shreds?"

"Anyways Naruto…" Naruto cracked a smile as tears started to come to his eyes but he wiped them. The Yondaime looked annoyed at the Kyuubi who had growled again

"This guy never shuts up. Let's go somewhere else" the Yondaime clicked his fingers once and the whole landscape changed to a blank white

"I'm sorry Naruto. I wanted to protect you so I told the Sandaime not to let you know until you were strong enough"

"Dad…" Minato looked up only to be surprised when he felt a fist get buried into his stomach.

"It's been hard living with that thing inside my gut!. I happy I got to meet you but I'm pissed as hell for you sealing it into me" Minato smiled sadly

"Naruto how old are you now"

"Well I'm turning 17"

"Almost 17 wow! Naruto I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you"

"I've caused you nothing but grief… some father I am all I can do is apologize"

"Never mind I lived a good life after my 12th birthday. Now I have Sarutobi-JIJI Yugao-Neechan, Kakashi-Aniki, Yamato-Nisan, Gai-oji, Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan" Minato could only smile sadly as his son went on to rant about his surrogate family but he couldn't supress the pang of sadness because he and Kushina could never have been in their sons life. He was snapped out of his sad musings when Naruto said

"Hey Dad, I want you to meet someone" concentrating he focused on Kurenai the only person that had physical contact with him at the moment, pulling on her conscious and then imagined that she was here. Kurenai looked bewildered as she suddenly appeared in a white space between the Yondaime and Naruto.

"Dad meet you daughter-in-law oh and did I forget to mention that you are going to be a grandfather!" Minato stared in shock at his son then at the raven haired woman. Minato fainted; the couple sweat dropped as they saw the wold strongest shinobi just faint at the news of becoming a grandfather. Kurenai turned to Naruto and said

"Naruto where are we?"

"Ah well it's kind of hard to explain but we are in my conscious or as I would put it my head. I brought you here or rather you're conscious. Since you were the person closest to me I brought you for a once in a life time deal, you get to meet my dad" Naruto hugged Kurenai and started rubbing her stomach. Kurenai was stunned at first but giggled softly at his action and kissed him on the cheek. A groan was heard the Yondaime rubbed his head muttering about 'being a grandfather at the age of 30' Minato stood up and smiled brightly at the couple but his figure suddenly started fading. Naruto started panicking

"Naruto listen I don't have much time."

"No! I won't lose you after 17 years I get to meet you and you say that you don't have enough time. There has to be something I can do"

"Naruto I only have enough Chakra for now, I can't be brought back unless I produce more chakra. Now listen closely"

"17 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked there was a man controlling the Kyuubi, he is a shinobi with great skill. Only someone with a unique set of skill can even hope to confront him."

"Who was it?" Naruto asked

"He mentioned his name was Madara Uchiha, I was sceptical at first but when he was able to put the Kyuubi under the influence of his Sharingan and summon it to attack Konoha I had no doubt it was the founder of the Uchiha clan. Fortunately enough I was able to defeat him and get the Kyuubi free of his control but the Kyuubi was too enraged and started killing everyone in the vicinity. The only way I could have stopped the Kyuubi was to seal it into you. I was ashamed to make that decision but it had to be done. Naruto I knew that even though that Kyuubi's power would be a boost it would not be enough to stop Madara so I implanted my Hirashin formula into the seal it will activate after I am gone from here, this formula is different from my kunai method instead of teleporting to the weapon you don't even need a medium for it to work. Your body will act as the kunai while the formula will bend Space/time this way it will allow you to travel at the speed of light"

"Son I want you to know that I am proud of you and I'm pretty sure that your mother would be proud of you as well but you can find out when you meet her." the last word whispered out of his mouth as he had faded from existence. Naruto smiled as the white space they were once in had disappeared. Hearing a growl Kurenai turned around and came face to face with 2 shining red eyes along with a large set of teeth, Kurenai stepped back in fear as the creature exposed itself to be the Kyuubi no Kistune, Naruto glared at the fox.

"Hey no! Bad Kyuubi! Bad!" Kurenai sweat dropped as her fiancé treated the most feared creature in the world as a common dog.

"**Stupid boy. Remember this when I get out I will kill her and everyone else you love before your eyes, you will be helpless"**

"Shut up and go to sleep" holding his palm out Naruto said

_**Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict on Enlightenment**_

A seal appeared in his palm with the Kanji for 'Sleep' jumping forward Naruto's palm connected with Kyuubi's fur. A constriction seal appeared growing over Kyuubi's massive frame Naruto jumped back his hand containing a stream of red chakra pouring out from where Naruto had touched Kyuubi, 10 Pillars of wood grew out around Kyuubi and pinned its form to the floor, the chakra kept pouring out until Kyuubi closed its eyes. Naruto slammed his palms on the floor making a dome of wood grow out and cover Kyuubi making sure that the beast would sleep until all of its chakra was absorbed; Naruto estimated that it would be five years before the Kyuubi would be fully absorbed. Kurenai sighed it was never a dull day if Naruto is with you.

"Kurenai-chan let's get out of here" Kurenai nodded and closed her eyes just like Naruto did and suddenly felt a rush of air and then nothing. She opened her eyes to see that they were back in the house. Naruto looked up at her smiling but it was tinged with sadness. She knew that he would miss his father

"Where did Anko go?" Kurenai frowned thoughtfully before answering

"She said she had something she needed to do"

"Did she say where she was going?"

"I'm not sure. She never said anything except that she had something to do." Naruto got out of her lap.

"You should get some rest I'll leave a clone to make dinner" Kurenai pouted

"You know if I'm going to be your wife I should be making dinner or at least learning to make some food" Naruto shivered at the thought of her cooking again but covered it quickly and said

"Kurenai you're pregnant you shouldn't be doing anything strenuous" Naruto used her pregnancy as an excuse to get her out of doing anything he didn't want her to do.

Creating a clone, he quickly left the house before she could argue any further. After a few minutes he sighed in frustration it was hard to find Anko if she didn't want to be found he had searched the whole forest of death, all the dango shops in Konoha and the T&I department but there was no sign of her. As Naruto was walking through the streets he was thinking 'why isn't there a way to track people through their chakra" after that thought Naruto blinked a few times before face planting. He'd been looking for her but never remembered that sage mode could sense out her chakra. Hopping onto the roof tops he sat down in a mediative position for 5 minutes before activating sage mode, searching around the whole village, finally he found her at one place that he didn't expect; the KIA stone. Jumping up and moving through the roof tops he arrived at training ground 7 where the stone was located.

He saw her shaking approaching quietly he put a hand on her shoulder faster than he could follow she put a Kunai at his throat but lowered it when she saw who it was. She put on a cheery face and asked

"What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that" she flinched and then pointed to 2 names on the stone

"Taka Mitarashi and Hariko Mitarashi, they were your parents weren't they?"

"Yea, I never discovered how they died until after I got the cursed seal. When I came back to the village the Sandaime told me that he had killed them just before he took me with him." Anko looked away as tears welled up in her eyes.

"They were the only relatives I had and after I got the cursed seal everyone shunned me except for a select few" Naruto smiled sadly as he reminisced about the similarities between him and Anko. They both had a seal that made them hated and they both had to work hard to get recognition they deserved. He brought Anko into a hug; she stiffened at the contact but then returned it sobbing into his shirt, both of them stood there for a while until it started to rain. Naruto took off his cape and held it over their heads as they walked back to Kurenai's house.

Naruto opened the door only to sweat drop as he saw his clone cowering in the corner while Kurenai had pulled out a large cauldron (for those that don't know what a cauldron is it is a large metal pot you would normally see when you are watching a witch mixing her potions. Got the idea from watching lots of Halloween movies when I was younger) and was mixing some purple substance also she was laughing like crazy. Naruto dismissed the clone and unfortunately got its memories, turns out Kurenai had used one of her 'special Genjutsu' on him.

"Kurenai-Chan what did I say about putting my clones in your Yaoi Genjutsu" She pouted at him and said

"But your clone wouldn't let me do anything. It was being a meanie" Naruto and Anko hung their heads as Kurenai sulked in the corner

"That's because I told him not to let you do anything strenuous, it could harm the baby. You wouldn't want that now would you" Kurenai huffed and glared at Naruto who just chuckled and created another clone to cook for them while they sat in the living room. As they all sat down Naruto decided that he should break the new to Anko, his aurora of seriousness snapped them out of their day dreaming, they both looked at him in concern. Kurenai spoke up first

"Is there something wrong Naruto-Kun?"

"I've found a way to get rid of Orochimarus hold on Anko's cursed seal"

"So what's the catch?" Anko asked her face was impassive but he could see that her eyes looked hopeful

"I can get rid of his influence, that means that he can't activate it causing you pain and he can't use that kill switch either but the mark of the seal will still be there. The seal when activated will act like an Akimichi food pill without any drawbacks. If you want I can do the sealing tomorrow" Anko sat there shell shocked before she jumped at him mashing her lips with his and quickly jumped back leaving him dazed, regaining his bearings he smirked at her. After a while the clone brang in 2 tables worth of food enough for 4 servings but most of it would be inhaled by Kurenai and Naruto followed shortly behind only Anko took her time to finish, although it wasn't a very long time since Kurenai had become pregnant but she had been eating a lot more, Naruto thanked Kami that he could at least get C-rank mission because in the next few months she would be eating a lot more. After finishing their food they went to sleep like they always do Naruto stuck in the middle Kurenai taking his right arm and Anko taking his left arm. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes reviewing the events of the day, slowly but surely a peaceful smile came on to his face as he reached the world of dreams

Okay end for now. Next chapter will take some thinking so it will take a long time plus if you didn't read the AN at the top I'm going to be taking my time to edit my fic to have it make more sense

Not my longest chapter but I doubt I can do that much words again

Please review and the poll results are

Anko & Kurenai: 42

Harem: 28


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon talk" / "**_**demon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Sorry everyone it is pretty late, I realize that and I apologize it's just that I had a lot of pressure from work until about a few days ago when I got fired

Full update for those that didn't read the edited chaps: Sasuke is dead, Naruto is a jounin and turning 17 years old (it is natural growth), Sakura is in prison, Asuma is still alive but in prison, Anko is dating Naruto while Kurenai is engaged to him, everyone else is their normal selves. If I say Naruto made a clone means it's a wood clone. There will not be a harem as I haven't got much experience to even start writing about it and plus for my stories I want to keep it practical so only 2 girls maybe 3.

**Akatsuki base**

"Everyone is dismissed except for you Itachi. I have to talk to you about some plans concerning the hosts"

All the figures nodded and vanished except for Itachi and Nagato, Nagato looked to his left where another projection appeared; both sighed in relief when it was Konan. Nagato began

"Itachi before our next meeting I want you to kill Kisame" The Uchiha kept his eyes bare of any emotions and nodded, in all honesty he didn't care about his partner to be even the least bit affected by his death. Nagato turned to Konan his rippled eyes gazing into hers, such a gaze could kill an average ninja on the spot but she wasn't a normal ninja.

"Konan make preparation for us to move to Konoha we are going to see my little brother" Konan nodded and disappeared although she wasn't feeling happy about abandoning the organization that Yahiko made but the orders of the leader were absolute and it was also Yahiko's last wish that she stay with Nagato and she would obey his last wish to her own death.

"Itachi after you kill Kisame move to Konoha. It's time we are untied to our families. Zetsu will join us after he disposes of Hidan." Itachi nodded and disappeared. Opening his eyes Itachi's blinked before leaving the Cave he was in and met Kisame outside. As they started walking Kisame turned to him and asked

"So what did the oh so fearless leader want?" He grinned at the stoic Uchiha; Itachi didn't even turn his head to acknowledge the fish man instead spoke in a monotone voice

"It was purely a business deal that would benefit us both in the long run" Kisame's grin dropped as his partner had given him his answer but did not disclose any information about what had actually happened but Kisame knew he shouldn't push his partner since the Uchiha could incapacitate him in a second's notice. Itachi noticed his partner zoning out and thought this to be the perfect moment for his death, focusing a miniscule amount of chakra into his eyes they turned to the Mangekyo in a micro second. Itachi disappeared and appeared behind Kisame and struck down on his neck with a kunai but the fish man wasn't an S rank missing ninja for nothing he responded in a flash blocking the metal with his sword Samehada. The Uchiha showed no emotions as he gazed into the fish man's eyes, Kisame realized that everything was moving in slow-motion his eyes widened as he remembered he had looked into the Sharingan there was no way for him to break the illusion now; the world around the tall man crumbled and left him crucified onto a chopping board with the only colours being red, black and white.

"Kisame for the next 72 hours you will experience yourself being cut up and made into Shark fin soup for Zetsu to eat" Although Itachi felt a little childish using this as a way to scar the man's mind into a coma but hey you gotta do what you gotta do. Kisame screamed in horror as he felt himself being sliced up and then put into a pot to boil, even though he was cut into small pieces he could still see and feel everything his body experienced. Finally the when the soup was made he was served in a large bucket to the plant man named Zetsu. Zetsu grinned as he looked at the shark man and brought the bucket up to his mouth and started gulping down the soup not even bothering to chew the shark meat pieces. Kisame sighed in relief as he thought the nightmare to be over until he was put on the chopping block again and heard Itachi say

"71 hours, 59 minutes left and 57 second left" Kisame screamed in horror.

The outside world Itachi stood over his partners convulsing body while chewing a stick of pocky, after the large man stopped twitching Itachi took out his kunai and sliced the man's head off and sealed it away into a scroll and burnt the body after taking the man's ring; just as he was about to leave he felt something crawl up behind him. Turning his head he saw his former partner's sword snuggling to his leg before crawling up his body and fixing itself upon his back, Itachi gave no indication that he was surprised or uncomfortable by the sword appearance and started walking forward then disappeared.

**Konoha (Night time)**

"Naruto I want some sushi" Kurenai whined, Naruto sighed and made a clone, Already knowing its orders the clone vanished, Anko had left for a mission that came in as a VIP request by the daimyo. Naruto started massaging his head; Kurenai's requests for food had gotten weirder, every time she would order sushi she would grab a bottle of wasabi and put some on to the sushi before eating it whole, the first time she did it Naruto had gaped at her before doing the same only to find that his tongue had been put on fire, it was comical at least to Anko and Kurenai who just sat there as he ran around the house like a headless chicken screaming for water. After that incident he would be wary of anything she eats, he even thought that her taste in food could be used as ninja weapons even the Sandaime said so.

Hearing a knock at the door, he got up and opened it only to come face to face with a animalistic looking man that bore a heavy resemblance to Mizuki, just as he was about to attack the man Naruto's world went dark and the last thing he heard was Kurenai screaming and a man similar to the one at his door step behind Kurenai. Mizuki grinned before kicking Naruto in the ribs and then moving along with his partner who was carrying an unconscious Kurenai, after closing the door Mizuki set the house on fire leaving Naruto to burn inside.

Anbu patrolling the inner city noticed the blaze and started using water Justu's to put it out. Naruto felt the water pouring on to his face and jumped up from the cold feeling. Trying to piece together what had happened, when he finally remembered all that had happened he burst through the door his Sage mode in full power along with his green chakra on full flare creating a yellowish green light before the Anbu even got there. Naruto used his sage mode to sense for all the chakra signatures in the vicinity and felt 3 chakra signatures that were out of place.

He rushed into action following the chakra until he found himself at the valley of end where he saw 2 hooded figures with large cloaks along with another hanging over the shoulder of the taller figure. Naruto narrowed his eyes before focusing chakra into his feet giving him enhanced sonar vision to at least be able to feel who they were, he was able to recognise Mizuki's chakra but it felt bigger and more sinister but the next chakra confused him, the regular chakra was clashing against its sinister counterpart making the chakra very unbalanced and explosive; it left Naruto unable to identify the other figure and the last figure on the man's shoulder is Kurenai he knew that for sure.

Both figures stopped on the head of Madara Uchiha while Naruto stopped on Hirashima Senju's head, Naruto growled letting his chakra go chaotic before calming it down

"Mizuki what do you want with her? Your grudge is against me!" The mutated man smirked and said

"Hmm let me think… I think it was the fact that she is your fiancée who bears your first child. We heard about Anko being your girlfriend but Anko would have been too powerful to subdue and my friend here has a very strong liking for this woman." Naruto growled at the man before shifting his stance, the man with Kurenai on his shoulder pulled out a Kunai and put it at her throat

"Ah ah, don't even think about it, you move and her throat will be sliced" Naruto's stance weakened, Mizuki grinned at him

"It was very irresponsible for you to come out here on your own you know but now that you are here I guess I can kill you making me a hero to the village. Everyone will praise me for killing he Demon and his off-spring" He laughed out loud before baring his elongated teeth at Naruto.

Mizuki in a moment of insanity tried to plunge a kunai in to the other man but was too slow and had a Kunai implanted in his head, Naruto stood there stunned as he did not even notice the man throw the Kunai, he tried to see the man's face but was unable to until his hood was blown back by the wind. It was Asuma but he had flame like markings all across his face. Asuma started shaking as the blood poured out from Mizuki's head, the sight of blood triggered his animal instincts making him go berserk; he picked up Kurenai by her throat and planted 2 Kunai's in to her stomach, her pained screams were ignored by Asuma who then threw her off the head of Madara. Naruto was in a panic he didn't know what to do when suddenly his whole world went black and yellow.

Minato appeared in front of him, Naruto gaped before rubbing his eyes profusely and then trying to dispel any Genjutsu that might have been cast on him.

"You're here but how!" Naruto stammered

"Well it's me but not really me" Minato said a bit lamely but his expression turned serious

"I was implanted here when the real me touched you on your arm. I am to activate the Hirashin allowing you to travel without using the Kunai, although right now you can only use it for a few flashes but if you train with it you can achieve far greater results than I ever could. The first step is the only step; you only have to remember a place and you'll be there. See ya!" before Naruto could say anything

Naruto's whole world went into rewind and replayed back at the moment Kurenai was thrown off the Uchihas head. He felt his seal pulse making him push chakra into it, the chakra reacted to the seals formula the world went black and yellow and this time he could see Kurenai's falling figure but everything was moving in slow-motion. He took one step towards her before the world around him blurred and suddenly came back into focus, now he was falling with her; the world was back to its normal colours and he felt exhausted. He looked down to see the water fast approaching; trying to take the brunt of the fall he shifted himself so his back would hit the water first and closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to hit the water he felt something rough grab onto him. Opening his eyes he saw hands of sand held on to him and Kurenai, he looked up at the head to see a small figure holding Asuma in the sand, the figure made a crushing motion with his hand and just as Naruto blinked Asuma was crushed into the sand leaving it stained crimson and no body parts to be seen. The Figure brought itself into the light so Naruto could see their face. First thing Naruto saw was the red spiked hair with the Kanji for "love" showing on the right side of his head, light green eyes and a blank expression, yep it is Gaara.

Gaara manipulated the Sand hands that were Carrying Naruto and Kurenai bringing them up to the head of Hirashima Senju, Naruto stared at Gaara for a moment before nodding to him; he loosened his sand letting Naruto and Kurenai land on the head.

"Thank you brother, I owe you one" Naruto grinned at him

"No thanks needed, you needed it from the look of it but I don't think we have much time she is bleeding heavily, we will talk on the way back"

Naruto grabbed Kurenai and started tree jumping back towards the village at full speed to get Kurenai to the hospital

"You were supposed to be here 2 day ago. What happened?" Naruto asked not looking back

"I was held back, the Kazekage sent another Assassin after me and this one was very skilled with seal. He almost had me when he used an infinite storage scroll to seal away all my sand but was too slow I killed him using the sand spear made from regular sand." Gaara kept his head bowed and his voice cold although Naruto did notice that there was still a tone of warmth to it. Naruto nodded and asked

"Is there anyone else with you?" Gaara nodded

"Yes, Unfortunately Temari and Kankuro are to accompany me while I stay in Konoha for the Chunin exams. I won't kill either of them as you asked but can I kill the Jounin right before the finals" Naruto nodded at his friend, he knew out of the nine, no one could be as merciless as him.

"Where are the other 7?" Naruto this time looked at Gaara, trying to determine his answer

"They are all staying in their home villages except for Utakata who became rouge and Yagura who has been killed by the current Mizukage. It is rumoured that she has 2 bloodlines, the lava style and boil style." His voice seems to indicate his distaste for Yagura but it was stoic when he mentioned Utakata, he never disliked or liked him.

"Yagura left the nine when he became a barbaric Kage although it was a pity to lose him, I do not have any sympathy for the man himself. What has happened to Sanbi?" Naruto's voice was clear and unhampered by any emotions

"We have been searching for him and found him located in a large river. Hachibi tried to talk to him but he has put up a mist Genjutsu that prevent anybody from passing through the area, it mist can't be cleared up unless we defeat the Sanbi but we can't risk that; there would be too many civilians that could be harmed" Naruto nodded as signalled for Gaara to be quiet as they ran past the Chunin guards who were fast asleep.

As they approached the doors Naruto separated from Gaara and ran up to the second floor and kicked in the door to Tsunade's office. Tsunade woke up startled as she had been drinking Sake while doing paperwork and fell asleep after the third bottle; she looked up to see Naruto with a panicked expression and a bloodied Kurenai who looked very pale, her mind kicked into over drive as she jumped over her table and grabbed Kurenai from him headed straight to the ICU while yelling at any staff that were walking around to get Shizune and all the other Medic-Nin's into the ICU room.

Naruto headed to the first floor and found Gaara and tapped him on the shoulder. The red head was confused at first but followed Naruto to the 2nd floor before stopping in front of the ICU the red light was still on. Naruto turned to Gaara and started up his conversation again trying to get his mind of the event that had just occurred.

"Do we know Utakata's current position?" Gaara shook his head

"He is out of our reach after Yagura started the bloodline war he left the village we are unable to track him, he is not in any of our jurisdictions. Any sign of him Vanishes within hours" Gaara said with a grim face

"Don't worry I'll summon him later and have him go to the HQ, my clones have been rebuilding the place for a while" Naruto said, Gaara nodded and closed his eyes

"What's the situation with Bee and Yugito?" Naruto asked, Gaara snapped his eyes open

"Last I heard was that Yugito had mastered her full Bijuu form and Bee had been talking in rhymes he called Enka-rap" Gaara suddenly clutched at his head hearing Shukaku demand blood of anyone that passes by, Naruto noticed it and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder while channelling his wood style chakra into Gaara's coils supressing Shukaku's chakra, stopping it from taking over, Gaara fell to his knees panting it took a lot of effort to supress the demon's blood lust but it helped with Naruto's chakra beating it back into the seal.

"Your seal is melting I think it's time I sealed that thing up but I will have to supress Shukaku first" Naruto supported Gaara as he got up and moved to a bench, Naruto told Gaara to calm his chakra down and meditate. Gaara did as he was instructed while Naruto put his palm on his own forehead with his other palm resting on Gaara's forehead. Both had their eyes closed and felt a breeze go by, opening their eyes they saw that they were surrounded by sand dunes and sand was pouring out of a gourd. Naruto turned to Gaara

"We will need to find Shukaku's form which should be depicted as your 'mother'; it would have been set that way by your mind" Gaara smirked and shifted the sand to the side clearing a path form them to walk through easily. After a while they found a large gourd with the same Kanji that was on Gaara's forehead but this Kanji had been made freshly as the blood used to make it was dripping down on to the floor leaving the sand coloured crimson. Just as Gaara approached the gourd it started shaking, he backed away unable to notice that a small hole had opened at the back of the gourd making red sand pour out of it. They decided to try again and this time both Gaara and Naruto approached the gourd, the gourd shook violently before bursting into small pieces; red sand flowed out moving in a snake like manner before taking on a rough form of a woman.

She opened her eyes to show a black sclera with yellow pupils that take the shape of a 4 pointed star with black dots. Gaara looked at the figure before his mind flashed to his mother's picture, he clutched at his head again this time the woman in front of them grinned directly at Gaara and motioned for him to come to her. Gaara snapped into a trance and started walking towards the woman. Naruto noticed that Gaara was not in control of himself and frowned, it was going to be though if Gaara could not control his own mind.

Just as he was steps away from the woman Gaara stopped, the woman frowned before gesturing him to come closer again but this time Gaara did not follow her instructions; her frown became deeper, she took a step towards but before her foot could touch the ground again she was wrapped up in golden sand. The woman grinned at them but this time it was more malicious, she started to leak KI her body suddenly had blue markings all over it. The sand that held her form together burst mixing into the golden sand and then reformed into a human sized racoon-dog.

"So you knew it was me all along ne?" The creature let out a howling laugh before glaring at Gaara then focusing on Naruto

"So you brought your little Senju friend" both males stared at the creature with a blank expression before moving into action Gaara started to manipulate the sand trying to trap Shukaku in it but to no avail the creature kept dodging but what Shukaku had failed to notice that Naruto had started to grow 4 pillar's around the whole room, Gaara stopped moving his sand after Shukaku was standing right in the middle of the pillars, at first little spark started shooting off the pillars before a shot of lightning anchored itself on to Shukaku's arm the process repeated itself for the rest of its limbs. Naruto slammed him palm on the floor making more wood burst out and start growing at an alarming speed, creating a cage around Shukaku, Naruto used his left palm to spread a seal over the whole cage. Shukaku cried out in pain as the seals Naruto had put on the cage had spread on to his skin and embedded themselves just like an inscription, he started to shrink until he had finally become the size of a puppy dog but was still too big to escape from the cage. Naruto performed a set of hand seals and then slammed his palm onto Gaara's seal and called

_**Fuinjutsu: Seal release**_

Gaara grunted and fell to his knees letting the ink of the seal flow off his body and onto the ground; Naruto panted and performed 3 hand seals before calling out

_**Fuinjutsu: 3 elements seal**_

His fingers lit up with green chakra, he slammed them into the cage that held Shukaku and then removed them taking along a stream of Chakra with him. The finger's left the Kanji for 'Wood', 'Water' and 'Earth' imprinted on to the cage, the stream of chakra followed his hands movement before finally connecting to Garra.

Naruto feeling exhausted promptly fell unconscious shortly followed by Gaara. Both of them woke up in the real world just in time to see the red light to the ICU turn off and see Tsunade walk out with a grim face

"She will survive she lost a lot of blood but we managed to bring her back" Naruto grinned at her before noticing her face was still looked grim

"Hey what's with the long face she'll live won't she?" Tsunade frowned before sighing

"Naruto we need to talk in private, this is something important" Naruto looked at her curiously before getting up and following her to her office. Tsunade sat down on her seat and pulled out a bottle of Sake and 2 cups, she filled them both before handing one to Naruto. Naruto took notice of how her hands were shaky, his stomach was in knots over what he was going to be told; all he knew was that it was going to be bad.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" Tsunade shook her head before shifting uncomfortably in her chair

"Naruto while Kurenai survived some complication's came up. I'm assuming that someone tried to kill her?" Naruto nodded grimly, having flashes of the moment that she was thrown off the head.

"When she was stabbed in the stomach…" Tsunade trailed off, Naruto's stomach tightened to the point it hurt like a super powered punch.

"The Kunai's didn't harm her too much, they missed all the vitals but whoever the aggressor was in this situation they aimed directly for the baby. Naruto I'm sorry but the Kunai's penetrated the head and the heart of the baby. The baby died the instant it was hit" Naruto started shaking, the Sake cup in his hand fell to the floor and shattered into small pieces, without saying anything he got up and walked out of her office, Tsunade looked at his back remorsefully as he left. Gaara approached him

"Is everything alright Brother?" Naruto looked at him with an emotionless face and dead eyes, Gaara felt chills go down his spine before he heard a cracked voice

"Go back to your team Brother; I will contact you when I need to talk to you" Naruto's breathing became shaky, Gaara nodded and left in a wave of sand. Naruto walked into the ICU still hearing Tsunade's word echoing in his mind; he walked over to the side of Kurenai's bed and pulled up a chair from the side, he held her hand close to his face; his vision got blurry before he knew it he had tears coming down his face; After a while he fell asleep right next to Kurenai's bed holding her hand. Tsunade let him stay knowing that it would weigh heavily on his heart for a long time; the loss of a child is something that most people can never overcome, she hoped Naruto would be strong enough to help Kurenai's get through it.

**Next Morning**

Kurenai opened her eyes and instantly regretted it as she felt the sun's rays pierce her eyes; she looked around to see that she was in the hospital. Her head was pounding the last thing she remembered was she was knocked out and then woken up by an intense pain in her stomach while falling off a height with Naruto underneath her (they were both facing each other). She noticed that a chair was pulled up beside her bed with Naruto's jacket draped over it; she smiled fondly since she knew that he would have been there the whole time. After a while Tsunade came to check in on her and said that they were going to have to talk at the hokage tower in a while.

Breathing a sigh of relief she lied back down on the bed and went to sleep again since Tsunade would wake her up.

**Time skip Hokage's office**

Naruto Kurenai and Gaara stood in front of the Hokage; Kurenai had been told of the baby dying but before Tsunade could say anything else Kurenai turned and left to join Naruto and his friend in the hokage's office. She leant on Naruto as he put his arm around her waist.

All three had a blank expression on their faces as the Hokage looked at them suspiciously. The boy's had told him of the organization Naruto had made and how their base was being rebuilt so that they could use it as a medium to communicate with the others. The hokage sighed wearily at Naruto

"So Naruto care to explain why this was kept a secret from everyone including your soon-to-be wife and your family? I'm also assuming you haven't told Anko" Naruto smiled bitterly at the man before saying

"The walls have ears old man, I can't just come back to the village after 3 years and declare that I am the leader of an organization that could take out minor villages within a matter of minutes and then be expected to live a normal life with the council controlling me. Even Ero-sannin knew that it was a bad idea." The Hokage's eyes widened

"Are you telling me that my own student, Jiraiya knew about you having these people under your command and never told me?" Naruto shook his head

"He never knew about the organization but the way I was getting powerful he hoped that the council would down play my abilities so they wouldn't suspect much. I wanted to Have them assassinated but he insisted that I be peaceful and let you take care of them, in the end I at least took care of Danzo" Kurenai and The hokage stared at Naruto in shock, this was a side they had never seen before, he was cold, calculative and emotionless.

"The only time this organization is going to surface is when the Chunin exams get to the finals after that it's your choice. You can either mark me as a missing-ninja or KIA, regardless of what you choose I will be leaving the village as soon as the invasion is over." Naruto's eyes were cold as icebergs. Then a realization dawned on Kurenai she pushed him away

"So what about me was it all fake? Do you not love me?" Naruto's eyes softened at the mention of his relationships, he brought her back into his embrace and planted a kiss on her forehead before saying

"No, it wasn't all fake. I really do love you both but I will leave the choice to you whether you want to come with me or not, I won't be forcing anybody…" The hokage interrupted

"Naruto do you realize the severity of this situation, I can't have you walking out of the village right after an invasion! The Shinobi council will remove me as Hokage and then I can't appoint Tsunade as Godaime. If anyone else is elected as the Godaime they will think of the village first and send out hunter ninja Squads to bring you back or kill you and that would apply to anyone with you. What you are saying is Insubordination!"

"Don't think I'm Naïve, I survived in this village living off scraps for 3 years. I thought about that plan for 5 months and the best loop hole I could come up with was that I am Ero-Sannin's apprentice, I get the same travelling rights as any other Sannin along with that I could take a couple of Companions with me. I studied the Konoha charters and I know my way out of almost every situation the Council can throw at me." The hokages sighed and took a puff of his pipe

"So there is no way to convince you to let this go, okay but tell me one thing where is this base of yours you've told me everything except its location" Naruto grinned at the old man

"Since you asked nicely I will tell you." He said with Sarcasm

"I chose whirlpool, it's the best location and a logical choice considering my mom's background." The Hokage grinned at him making Naruto feel a bit uncomfortable

"Naruto I want to purpose a deal to you, if you stay in the village, I will keep you and anyone involved with you free from the council's control . You see I have a bit of a problem, most S-rank ninja's can only be defeated by Anbu and even then it will take a squad and that lowers our security measures in the village. So I want to make you in charge of a new branch of Anbu, one that can be deployed at a moment's notice take out any threats that would harm the village, every month your branch will get a payment of nine S-rank mission's for funds, any bounty collected by your team will be theirs to keep. You can induct anyone into your ranks as long as they are approved of by me and me only." Naruto contemplated this deal

"The deal is appealing but what about the HQ and the living space for the team?"

"That can be arranged for them. There are several empty plots right next to the Namikaze land and if you wouldn't mind could you build it right then and there, saving time and money" It was a good deal Naruto had to admit but he wanted to see what else he could get out of this

"What kind of authority do we have in the field and ranks?" The Hokage thought about this for a moment before answering

"You will have authority over anyone in Anbu and below but the Sannin will be above you until Jiraiya retires and hands his title to you. Same as in the field Anbu and below but the Sannin can take control at any moment. In either situation you will listen to any commands given to you by your superior's this applies to all those in you teams" He was liking it so far but there were a few obstacles in his way

"I would love to accept this deal but I want to make sure that none of the others are against it, so give me about a day and then I will tell you" The Hokage nodded and told him to come back after he had made his decision. The hokage dismissed them all; Gaara left in a wave of sand to meet his team while Naruto took Kurenai to the Namikaze estate's using his newly acquired Shunshin.

Naruto unlocked the seal and led her inside they both sat down on the couch. Naruto sat on the couch comfortably holding Kurenai until he felt her shaking; he brought up her face to see that she was crying. In a sudden moment of realization he wiped her tears and held her tighter whispering comforting words into her ear until she had fallen asleep. He knew it was going to be hard for her as a woman to lose her child but he was going to help her through it along with Anko

**End Chap**

Yes, I know I killed the baby but it can't all be happy and fluffy, there has to be something to it other than just love. Any questions? Just put it into the review or pm me

Okay review please


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thought**_** & speech**

"**Demon talk" / "**_**demon thought**_**"**

_**Jutsu name**_

A/n: just so you know this is my first time writing a fanfic. P.s I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**Namikaze Estate**

Naruto opened his eyes and shook his head clear trying to get the fuzziness out of his eyes; he looked to his side to see Kurenai sleeping soundly her face marred with tear trails. Naruto got and picked up Kurenai and put her on the bed before leaving the house. Naruto checked the time and saw there were still 3 hours before the sun came up again; he had been thinking about the deal that was offered to him by the Hokage, it sounded good but the other might not agree to it. Looking in the direction of training ground 8 his vision shifted into the black and yellow world again or as he had come to call the hirashin world; it didn't sound inventive or catchy but it served its purpose. Taking one step forward the whole world blurred around him before coming back into focus, now being surrounded by trees and bushes he confirmed it was Training ground 8.

Walking into the centre of the ground, he bit his thumb before going through several hand seal and slammed his palm onto the floor

_**Summoning jutsu: Human Summon**_

In Seven puff of smoke all the hosts were gathered around the training ground, the males looked mildly annoyed except for Gaara who still couldn't go to sleep due to his fear of Shukaku coming back while the girls were glaring at Naruto for ruining their beauty sleep. Fu stepped up and said

"Naruto we know that you are the leader of the nine but you can't just freaking summon us in the middle of night while we are sleeping especially while we are getting our beauty sleep" The males including Gaara stepped back in fear until they heard snoring, everyone turned their head to see Roshi comfortably sleeping while standing, that was until Han smacked him in the back of the head. Roshi woke up startled and turned to Han

"What the hell is your problem Han and how the fuck did you guys get into my house or even the fucking village?" Roshi started out yelling and ended questioningly. Naruto raised his hand before any further arguments could be brought up.

"Guy's enough is enough we are currently in Konoha. Now there is something I am wondering, do you still plan to leave the villages when we are settled in Whirlpool" Gaara, Roshi and Han raised their hand without hesitation, Fu grunted and Naruto took it as a yes while Bee and Yugito nodded. Utakata stood there blowing bubbles out of his pipe.

"Now I have been offered a deal by the hokage it ensures a good line of work where we won't be recognised, we have a steady pay and the council can't lay a hand on us. Now I want to know if you guys think we should take this deal" Naruto made eye contact with everyone before stopping on Gaara. Gaara stepped forward

"I'm in I will follow my Kin to hell and back" Naruto gave him a grateful smile. Yugito came next

"Well I guess I'm in as well, it'll be good to get out of the council's bindings plus that money sounds good" She grinned at him before joining Gaara. Roshi sighed

"Okay 2 question's" Naruto grinned

"Shoot"

"Okay where are we living and is there a catch to this?"

"No Catch and I will be making the Houses right next to mine but guy's no late night parties or anything my fiancé hates loud noises at night and my girlfriend is a sadist who works in the T&I department will hang up on the Hokage's monument in your underpants and leave you injected with a paralytic poison that not even Kyuubi can disperse under an hour. Plus before you guys start asking yes I have a Fiancé I've had one for a while and the 2 girls thing is because my clan is dead" The males Muttered about Naruto being a "lucky bastard". Han regained his composure and said

"Yeah sure why not it's not like I'm doing much in the village any more" His voice gave off the accent of an Italian man. Utakata stopped blowing bubbles

"I'm in exile right now and I got no place to stay so I'll take it but I don't want any student's forced upon me" Naruto grinned

"I told you we are free to be who we are as long as we complete the mission's" Naruto said

"So where are we in the command chain" Fu asked

"We will be working as Anbu, we will take mission's that normally would take about 2 to 3 teams of Anbu to complete and we will also be bounty hunting. We got everyone except for Sannin and obviously the Hokage under our command" Naruto kept his face on neutral as he knew how high the expectations of Anbu are. Bee Grinned at Naruto before rapping

"Yo! Bakemono I'm in but what the hell are we going to do when the village's notice that we missing MotherFucka!" Naruto groaned this was going to be a problem

"Okay Bee listen to me if you don't want to be living with a lisp for the rest of your life stop talking like that and second of all of you are all going to die!" Roshi sighed

"Oh look he's lost his marbles already" Naruto glared at him before saying

"Not before you go senile old man anyway getting back to you Bee, I have a seal to cure that all you have to do is find a dead body bring them back here, I put the seal on them and ta da I release my summoning you guys go back with the corpses and leave them in your homes and exactly 3 minutes later I will summon you back. Anybody that looks at those corpses will think it's you now I will need a portion of your Demonic and Normal chakra so I can infuse it into the body. If you guys can get everything together I can pull it off and everybody will think you are dead. When that's all done and dusted you guys can start new life's make some new friends." Naruto finished with a million watt grin. All of them smiled back at him although a bit stunned that he had gone to such an extent to help them start a new life. Bee Grinned at him again

"See now you're quick thinking little fucker, that's why we wanted you as the leader" Naruto's face turned serious

"Alright have everything you need sealed into these scrolls and the corpses ready in six days. I will summon you right before sunset and we can have you settled in. Okay I will see you guy's later" Naruto used the ram seal to disperse every one and left the training ground after removing any evidence of him being there. Naruto arrived at the Namikaze estate, after opening the front door he went up to his bedroom to see Kurenai still sleeping soundly, he slipped into the bed along with her and it wasn't long before she was hugging him like a teddy bear.

**3 days later**

Naruto woke up to urgent knocking at his door; He walked out of his bedroom leaving Kurenai. He opened the door and saw a rat masked Anbu standing in front of him.

"Uzumaki-san the Hokage would like to see you it's an urgent matter. I believe it concerns Anko-san" Naruto nodded at the man hurriedly and said

"Thank you for informing me I will be there in a few seconds, I just need to get dressed" he closed the door and rushed up stairs and started to get dressed. Just as he was about to leave the room he felt something catch on to his sleeve he turned to see Kurenai looking at him with concerned eye's, smiling softly at her he cupped her face and said

"There is nothing to worry about. Tsunade said she is going to come over; she wanted to come talk to you. I've been called to the Hokage's office; it's probably about the deal so I have to go. Okay" he lied expertly. Her answer was to nod and pull him into a kiss, he smiled softly at her. Naruto rushed away from the room and out the house but not before letting Tsunade in. Tsunade walked into the house to see Kurenai go into the kitchen.

"Would you like some Coffee Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade smiled at the red eyed woman

"Ah, yes thank you very much it would help with my hangover and please Your my granddaughter in law you can call me Tsunade or be like Naruto and call me Obaa-chan " Kurenai gave a brief chuckle at the woman's indirect admission of drinking too much alcohol.

"Hai Obaa-san" Tsunade gave a grunt indicating that she was happy with the name, a few moments later Kurenai brought in 2 cups of coffee along with a few biscuits. Tsunade thanked her again for the coffee. Kurenai felt a bit uncomfortable in the silence so she started her conversation

"So Um Naruto told me that you wanted to talk with me" Tsunade took a sip of her coffee before replying

"Well you see since I am being given the Title of Hokage right after the finals of the Chunin exams, I will no longer be available to provide my services for the hospital which is very bad for them and it's worse because Shizune will be my assistant since no one can handle my temper like her" Tsunade took a sip of her coffee again, Kurenai looked at the woman curiously before asking

"So how does this all relate to me?" Tsunade looked Kurenai dead in the eyes and said

"I want you to become my apprentice" Kurenai spit out her coffee and started spluttering

"But… But why me?" Tsunade grinned

"Well I need to have someone that can pass on my teaching of medical Ninjutsu and other techniques" Kurenai eye's widened

"But… I mean I don't think I can even handle your techniques and what about Shizune-san?" Tsunade laughed at the question before answering the mildly annoyed Kurenai

"Kurenai don't be silly if I didn't think you were up to it, I never would have brought this up and as for Shizune we may have travelled together for a long time but I only taught her what she could handle and she never had the control stable enough to use my super strength. I want my knowledge to be distributed into the next generation of the Senju, Uzumaki and Namikaze and I want you to be the distributor. So what do you say?" Kurenai stared at the cup in her hand's contemplating whether or not she should take up the woman's offer, Kurenai was thinking about refusing when her head was filled with flashes of Naruto having to save her every time she got in trouble, her heart felt heavy she felt like a burden and Now Tsunade was offering her to become stronger. Kurenai clenched her hand around the coffee cup and looked up at Tsunade with fierce determination in her eyes. Tsunade smirked inwardly at the look in her eyes

"I accept" Tsunade grinned and put down her cup, she patted Kurenai on the back before saying

"Good! Now" Tsunade cackled maniacally and said

"Welcome to hell! From the next week we will work on physical strength and speed and we will keep going until I feel that it is satisfactory, after that we will build up your reserves to at least Anbu or Sannin if we can. Then I fill your head with everything I know about being a medic and my special techniques. Muha muahaha" Kurenai felt a bit creped out because she thought Tsunade laughed like Orochimaru at the end.

**Hokage's office**

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office after seeing its previous occupants leave although he did notice that they looked a little roughed up but guessed that the mission went badly. The Hokage sighed and grabbed his best friend, his tobacco pipe and lit it. Naruto grew a bit impatient after the Hokage had taken a couple of puff's and coughed to get his attention, the Hokage groaned and looked up but when he saw Naruto his eye's widened, he motioned for Naruto to take a seat. Having had enough of the silence Naruto asked

"So is there any particular reason you have for calling me in to your office in the morning?" he was a little irritated.

"Naruto there is no easy way for me to say this but… Anko was kidnapped" and the bomb dropped

"Wha… what do you mean Kidnapped! What exactly is going on?" Naruto felt a surge of emotion hate, sadness, guilt and finally rage, even though he had Kyuubi sleeping he could still access it's raw chakra; a red outline grew around him it radiated his emotion to everyone in the room but a large portion of it was Hate and Rage. The Hokage held his hand up to Naruto making the Anbu around the room go back into hiding

"Naruto! Calm down. We have Intel on her last whereabouts, she was in Mist. Her team's mission was to deliver a treaty to their new Kage, the mission went well until Anko was abducted by The only full blooded Uchiha, Itachi put her team to sleep with his Sharingan but what confuses me is that if he wanted to just abduct Anko he could have performed a clean job by putting her team to sleep and wiping their memories of Anko then Kidnapping her. Naruto the reason I called you here is because I want you to perform a search of the area I can't let you take anybody just you leaving the village takes a mass portion of our power as a village." Naruto thought over what he had just been told, his red chakra outline long since gone.

It was a good thing he couldn't take anybody with him because they will only slow him down but he needed someone who could keep up with him for and track scents. It would be hard for anyone to be tracked in Mist because of the constant moisture, this was all going wrong and he also had to talk about the deal. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head

"I have an idea" Naruto gave a small smile, the hokage looked baffled for a second before asking

"Are you going to tell me? Because I can't exactly read your thoughts" Naruto noticed the weariness and sarcasm in the old man's voice and glared at him.

**Chap end**

I'm going to keep this short, having bad time writing.

Well review and seriously if you're going to give me a bad review keep your pm open so I can try to explain things to you


	14. Chapter 14

**Notification**

To all those reading this I'm very sorry to say that I will stop this story here. That does not mean I have abandoned it, I am simply re-writing it with a beta reader's ( cody-d-foxy) help. The whole plot will be revised and the story relationships will develop slowly and the training chaps will be limited but there will still be some. The characters personality might not to be to your liking but it is my fan fiction and I will set it how I want. I welcome criticism but it really has to be helpful, I mean that in the way when people say "you wrote pathetically" **that does not provide any indication as to what has gone wrong and it is even worse when someone who has never written before tells me to fix my spelling while their own review is written in broken English. Another fact is that I didn't speak English originally so judging by the fact that I got many good reviews means that I have done a good job. Anyways this story version will stay on the website until the other one is finished. ** The new story: The pairings are the same, no harem.So for now this is bye. I will hear from you guys again when I upload the new story 


End file.
